


Волкодав

by Ludwig1Beethoven



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Assassination Plot(s), Awkward Tension, Beauxbatons, Child Cosette, Confused Javert, Emotional Baggage, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Has Issues, Feelings Realization, Flashbacks, Guilt, Investigations, M/M, Memory Alteration, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Pining, Platonic Relationships, Self-Reflection, Slow Burn, Werewolves, буду добавлять теги по мере написания, буллинг деда 40 глав, персонажи из кирпича мелькают эпизодически, такой слоу что они не разговаривают почти десять глав
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 56,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludwig1Beethoven/pseuds/Ludwig1Beethoven
Summary: Жавер, преподаватель ЗОТИ в Шармбатоне, Школе чародейства и волшебства, и так не ожидает от нового учебного года ничего хорошего, однако всё становится ещё хуже, когда он обнаруживает, что новый преподаватель — его бывший друг школьных лет.
Relationships: Javert & Jean Valjean, Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 79
Kudos: 47





	1. Начало учебного года всё же может быть неприятнее, чем обычно

**Author's Note:**

> ЧТО Ж.
> 
> честно, боюсь начать это выкладывать, поскольку не могу не думать, что не рассчитала свои силы
> 
> впервые пытаюсь писать что-то, что не является сборником драбблов или мини, так что BEAR WITH ME...
> 
> тысяча благодарностей тане (@thanata), которая это все бетит, анечке липвиг (@anya_lipwig), которая время от времени отчитывает кусочки, и всем девочкам, которые дают фидбек, поддерживающий меня на плаву, я вас всех очень люблю и очень благодарна
> 
> части большими не будут, потому что я не умею, но,, типа,, я постараюсь
> 
> летс факин гоу

Он снова одернул воротник парадной мантии, придирчиво оглядывая себя в зеркало последний раз, и вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

Сегодня был первый учебный день. Технически, никакой учёбы сегодня не было, а лишь приветствие первокурсников, расселение всех по комнатам и собрания курсов, а сама учёба начнётся только завтра, но ему надо было присутствовать на речи директора, и не больше. К счастью, куратором он ни к кому назначен не был, вероятно, из-за того, что проработал здесь всего два года. Сам он прибыл сюда за несколько дней, чтобы расположиться в своей комнате и подготовить всё для преподавания. А в данный момент он чётким шагом направлялся в Большую залу главного здания, где проводились все торжественные события. Волосы были заделаны черной лентой в аккуратный хвост, бакенбарды подстрижены, парадная аврорская форма и мантия всё ещё выглядели на нем внушительно, а сапоги начищенно блестели.

Вход в основное здание, украшенный грандиозным порталом (из белого камня, в стиле пламенеющей готики) уже кишел студентами, поэтому Жавер, слегка поморщившись и бросив пару отпугивающих взглядов на детвору, обошёл его стороной, решив добраться до залы в обход, что ему удалось. Не прошло и десяти минут, как он уселся на свое обычное место среди преподавательского состава (самый дальний правый стул) и тихо поприветствовал некоторых коллег, которые оглянулись на его появление.

Прибыл и директор, приземистый пожилой мужчина с мягкими чертами лица, глубокими морщинами и светлыми волосами (то ли блондинистыми, то ли седыми) — месье Жорж Дюмон, занимает этот пост уже около тридцати лет. Только подойдя к своему месту, он взмахнул рукой в светло-серебристом рукаве, и двери залы распахнулись, тут же впуская в просторное помещение уже застоявшихся детей и подростков.

Сама зала была, как и все здание, из белого камня, с прозрачным потолком, откуда сейчас внутрь проникал солнечный свет, противоположную от входа дальнюю стену занимали яркие цветные витражи, двигающиеся и меняющие свои сюжеты раз в месяц, все скамьи из светлого дерева тут же оказались заняты, а сине-золотые полотнища у стен с изображением герба школы мягко колыхались.

Студенты тут же стихли, стоило директору тихо покашлять. Тот, после момента тишины, широко развёл руками, начиная говорить.

— Что ж, дорогие мои друзья, добро пожаловать в Шармбатон, я рад вас приветствовать в этом зале, некоторых из вас снова, некоторых впервые, и я надеюсь, что этот учебный год пройдёт для нас так же благополучно, как и прошлый. Как вы все знаете…

Выслушав приветствие и похлопав вместе со всеми, Жавер упустил продолжение речи, внезапно заметив краем глаза какое-то движение в противоположном конце преподавательских сидений, после чего начал наблюдать за происходящим там. Кажется, кто-то опоздал на церемонию открытия и сейчас тихо извинялся перед своими соседями, садясь на ближайшее свободное место. Это был мужчина, крепко сложенный, с белоснежной шевелюрой и, кажется, бородой, но больше Жаверу рассмотреть не удалось. В любом случае, он впервые видел здесь этого человека и поэтому не преминул тихим голосом спросить о нем свою соседку, мадемуазель Юнис Кабанар, преподавательницу истории магии у младших курсов и магического права у старших.

— Это новый преподаватель?

— Да, — таким же шёпотом ответила она ему, не поворачивая головы и продолжая наблюдать за директором, который, кажется, начинал завершать свою речь, говоря о собраниях курсов, — травология, насколько я помню.

Больше Жавер её не спрашивал, а после бесплодных попыток и перестал пытаться незаметно разглядеть незнакомого мужчину, тем более что открытие заканчивалось и раздались аплодисменты, к которым присоединился и Жавер, в то же время задаваясь вопросом, почему вообще возникла надобность заменять преподавателя.

Студенты разошлись, преподавательский состав тоже потихоньку начал расходиться — кто-то по собраниям, как кураторы, кто-то ещё не разобрался со всеми документами, а того мужчины и след простыл. Недолго думая, Жавер направился в учительскую, мастерски лавируя между толпящимися в коридорах подростками. Та была на первом этаже рядом с левым крылом здания, поэтому добрался до неё он быстро и первым делом взглянул на огромное полотно расписания, висящего на стене, где просмотрел список фамилий преподавателей, ища незнакомую. Ага. _У. Фошлеван_. Предмет — травология у младших курсов.

Он в жизни не слышал этой фамилии, однако что-то во всей этой ситуации его настораживало. А своим предчувствиям Жавер верил, иначе бы не прожил так долго.

Следующий час он потратил на поиск и чтение нужных документов, периодически оглядываясь на закрытую дверь учительской, — не хотелось лишних вопросов, если кто-то бы зашёл на него, забравшегося по уши в конфиденциальную информацию. У этого Ультима Фошлевана не было ничего. Ни внятного досье, ни колдографии приложенной, лишь место и дата рождения (Монтрейль-сюр-Мер, 1852), даты обучения в Шармбатоне и… всё. Остальная часть листа была пуста.

Ещё раз пролистав папку и уверившись, что он ничего не упустил, Жавер приложил волшебную палочку к новому пустому листу бумаги, переводя на него всё написанное об этом явно подозрительном новом преподавателе, прежде чем привести все документы обратно в порядок и вернуться к расписанию.

Завтра вторник, значит, у самого Жавера были лекции у второго, шестого и седьмого курсов, а у месье Фошлевана… Был урок с четвёртым курсом ровно в часовой перерыв Жавера на обед.

Вот и проверим, насколько достоверен этот преподавательский фасад.

Хищно усмехнувшись, Жавер привычным жестом поправил на себе форму аврора и, засунув копию документа во внутренний карман мантии, быстро ушёл из учительской. Наверное, за два года, что он здесь пробыл, сейчас он впервые чувствовал себя на своём месте и в родной стихии.


	2. Расследования до добра не доводят

Всё утро он был в каком-то возбуждённом предвкушении, чего не испытывал уже давно, и ему дорогого стоило держать себя в руках и добросовестно сначала прочитать второму курсу введение к теме магических тёмных существ, а потом основы некромантии седьмому курсу (конечно, не для практического применения), прежде чем запереть кабинет и спуститься по ближайшей лестнице на первый этаж, выходя во внутренний двор. 

Искусно сделанный фонтан по-прежнему мирно шумел, развлекая учеников, сидящих на его бортиках, Жавер же прошёл мимо, шагая по дорожке из каменных белых плит среди газона и притворяясь, что не замечает, как дети замолкают при его приближении. Оранжереи, где проводились практические занятия травологии, располагались за четвёртым корпусом, что было не так далеко, но он нечасто туда заходил — нет надобности. 

Стеклянные двери были распахнуты, позволяя слышать тихий гомон и видеть огромное количество разнообразной зелени внутри, от каких-то папоротников до лиан и вьюнов, увивающих внутренние тонкие металлические колонны. Жавер остановился в нескольких метрах чуть сбоку от дверей, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Точка обзора была хороша, и он почти сразу увидел ту самую невысокую фигуру с копной седых волос на голове, но проблема была в том, что этот Ультим Фошлеван сейчас что-то увлечённо объяснял одному из учеников, наклонившись и показывая что-то на листьях растения. Это продолжалось довольно долго, точно несколько минут. 

После того, как он встал, Жавер встрепенулся, снова пытаясь разглядеть хоть какие-то черты лица, однако и сейчас ему это не удалось, поскольку месье Фошлеван решил помочь перенести один из больших горшков с растениями с земли на стол, чтобы было удобнее студентам его осматривать, и сделал он это с такой лёгкостью, что что Жавер недоуменно поднял одну бровь. От человека такого возраста и с такой сединой он ожидал меньшего. 

Наконец Фошлеван, кажется, закончил разговоры с учениками в дальнем конце оранжереи и направился к ближним столам, и Жавер еле удержался от того, чтобы выругаться вслух, когда очередной мальчишка его отвлек, что-то говоря, а после чего показывая рукой в сторону Жавера. 

Фошлеван бросил взгляд в сторону входа в оранжерею, и в эту секунду всё внутри Жавера окаменело. 

Теперь, когда он мог разглядеть это лицо, он уже не был уверен, что так этого хотел. 

Он знал этого человека, много лет назад, и его имя было не Ультим Фошлеван. 

Показалось, будто всё его восприятие сосредоточилось на карих глазах в двух десятках метров от него, обесцвечивая и обеззвучивая все остальное, и цветы, и листья, и людей, и у него прошёл мороз по коже, несмотря на тёплую погоду и комфортную форму. 

В ушах зашумело, и ему казалось, что его сердце остановилось. 

Ещё две секунды, и в тех глазах отразился ничем не прикрытый страх, и именно это выгнало Жавера из ступора, после чего он сморгнул и, вернув своему лицу обычное выражение недовольства и нейтральности, развернулся на месте, несколько деревянными шагами возвращаясь обратно во внутренний двор, будто не видя ничего перед собой. 

Ультим Фошлеван тихо, но рвано выдохнул и закрыл лицо подрагивающими руками, не двигаясь, пока за его спиной не раздался треск бьющейся глины и окрик “Мариус!”. Мужчина похлопал себя по щекам и, уже доставая палочку, торопливо направился к неуклюжему парнише, опрокинувшему один из небольших горшков, из которого рассыпалась земля по всему столу. Волшебная палочка в руках Ультима дрожала.


	3. Лучшая дружба начинается с дуэли

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> по поводу перевода заклинаний чекайте заметки в конце

Дуэльный зал сегодня был не так полон, как обычно. Может, тому была причина приближающихся экзаменов, а может — чистая случайность. Жавер прошёл к месту преподавателя, установленному на возвышении, чтобы тот мог следить за происходящим и прервать дуэль при случае какой-либо нечестности, и взглянул на сегодняшнее расписание, повешенное на передней части трибуны. Первые три строки уже были заняты именами студентов шестого и седьмого курсов, однако дальше были лишь пустые прямоугольники. Недолго думая, он достал зачарованное перо из внутреннего кармана мантии и аккуратным почерком вывел на следующей строке: _Ференк Жавер, IV курс_. После этого он убрал перо обратно и сел на одно из зрительных мест. 

Сам зал был круглой формы, в центре было некое подобие арены около двадцати метров в диаметре, с двух сторон — полукруглые скамьи для зрителей, а напротив входной двери — место судьи-преподавателя. Окон в этом помещении не было, исключая небольшую полосу витражей совсем рядом с высоким потолком, но за счёт установленных везде светильников, зал был хорошо освещен, а стены из светлого камня усиливали впечатление. 

Минут через десять людей стало чуть больше, чем когда пришёл Ференк, а через пятнадцать появился и преподаватель заклинаний, заведующий Дуэльным клубом Шармбатона. После этого основная часть студентов расселась на скамьи, преподаватель наложил на них ограждающие чары, чтобы никакого шального заклинания не попало на зрителей, и вызвал первых дуэлянтов. 

Жавер хоть и наблюдал за происходящим на арене, но на самом деле был погружен в свои мысли, задумчиво вертя в руках волшебную палочку. Первая дуэль затянулась, вторая, наоборот, кончилась почти сразу же, и вот месье Ларош проверяет проигравшего дуэлянта на наличие повреждений, отпускает его с миром, снова возвращается за стол и откашливается. 

— Ференк Жавер, четвёртый курс, и, — он сделал паузу, чуть прищуриваясь, видимо, пытаясь разобрать почерк, —Жан Вальжан, четвёртый курс. 

Имя было Ференку знакомо, они были с одного курса, старостой которого он был, однако они ни разу не разговаривали — может, и к лучшему, это означало, что у Жана не было проблем с дисциплиной. Жавер спрыгнул со скамьи, быстро спускаясь с трибуны, пока щитовые чары были сняты, дал себя осмотреть (пронос на арену чего угодно, кроме палочки и, в редких исключениях, некоторых магических предметов, был запрещён) и встал по левую руку судьи, наблюдая за своим соперником. 

Тот, одёрнув рубашку, также прошёл осмотр, во время которого успел ослепительно улыбнуться в сторону Ференка, на что последний лишь недоуменно поджал губы. 

Жан Вальжан был среднего роста, но крепкой комплекции, одного взгляда на его руки и плечи хватало, чтобы понять, что этот парень наделен недюжинной силой. Каштановые кудри были небрежно взлохмачены, кое-где проглядывали веснушки… Обычное имя и обычная внешность для обычного французского молодого человека. 

Однако магическая дуэль не является соревнованием физической силы, так что Жавер не слишком беспокоился за нарушение своей пока непрерывной серии побед за те полтора года, что он в этом клубе участвует. 

Все приготовления свершились, Ференк Жавер и Жан Вальжан поклонились друг другу, месье Ларош снова взмахнул палочкой, возводя невидимые щиты перед остальными студентами, и обозначил начало дуэли одним колокольным ударом. 

Не успел он отзвучать, почти одновременно раздались два заклинания. 

— _Impedimenta!_

— _Protego!_

Ференк, чьё заклинание, несомненно, было первым, сощурил глаза, быстро отследив то, как Жан Вальжан поставил щит и в то же время отпрыгнул, видимо, на всякий случай, а поэтому Жавер, уворачиваясь от своего же отрикошетившего сглаза и начиная двигаться вдоль края круга арены, отправил вдогонку еще одно заклинание, больше ради испытания, чем ради достижения цели. 

— _Everte Statum!_

Во второй раз Вальжан лишь увернулся от светящегося импульса, который его откинул бы к самому краю арены, после чего направил палочку в сторону Ференка, зачем-то делая несколько шагов в его сторону. 

— _Trébucher!_

— _Diffindo!_ — среагировав скорее машинально, Жавер махнул палочкой, отправляя режущее заклинание навстречу. Два сгустка энергии столкнулись в воздухе и разлетелись в разные стороны, с искрами врезавшись в щиты, ограждающие зрителей, а Ференк снова увеличил дистанцию между ними. 

— _Locomoteur mortis! Expelliarmus! Petrificus!_ — темп обмена заклинаниями стал нарастать, но Жавер пока отбивал их неизменным Diffindo, тем временем продумывая, как бы закончить дуэль и побыстрее, и в конце концов нужный момент выдался. 

В очередной раз, когда Жан Вальжан собрался снова сокращать дистанцию и как-то особенно неловко взмахнул палочкой, Ференк отпрыгнул в сторону. 

— _Diffindo!_ — как и ожидалось, Жан снова не доверял своему щиту и, поставив его, увернулся в сторону, что и стало для него критической ошибкой, потому что в этот раз Жавер тут же послал вдогонку ещё два заклинания, нашедшие свою цель. 

— _Abrutir, expelliarmus!_

Жан Вальжан застыл на месте с ошеломленным взглядом, остолбенев, а потом потерял равновесие, падая на спину, когда как Жавер ловко поймал чужую палочку левой рукой и поднял её вверх, показывая окружающим, после чего повернулся к судье, не сдерживая довольной ухмылки. 

— Как всегда безупречно, месье Жавер, — преподаватель утвердительно кивнул, спускаясь со своего места и подходя к Жану, который приподнялся на локтях, видимо, только приходя в себя после оглушающего заклятия. Подождав, пока месье Ларош его осмотрит, Жавер приблизился к Жану, снова кланяясь и, не произнося ни слова, протягивая ему его волшебную палочку. 

— Спасибо, — Жан принял её с неловкой улыбкой, на что Жавер не ответил, лишь равнодушно хмыкнув и сразу же направляясь к выходу из залы, прихватил снятую перед боем мантию. 

За спиной уже объявляли следующую дуэль, когда он открывал дверь в коридор, однако его остановил негромкий оклик, а потом и рука, опустившаяся на плечо, из-за чего он невольно вздрогнул и поморщился от некомфортного ощущения. 

— Ференк, ведь так? Я… 

— Жавер, — он прервал Жана на полуслове, спихивая его руку с плеча и выходя в коридор, куда за ним, конечно же, последовали. 

— Жавер, я давно на самом деле хотел попросить, у меня вроде как нет проблем с учёбой, но в дуэлях я все никак не смыслю.

— Ну и? — Ференк продолжил идти, в уме уже планируя то, чем займётся первым делом, вернувшись в общежитие. 

— Ну и я хотел попросить, чтобы ты мне помог. 

Жавер остановился, разворачиваясь к Жану, и, наверное, впервые открыто смотря ему в лицо. 

— Помог, — повторил он последнее слово, явно с саркастичным оттенком, из-за чего Жан Вальжан снова замялся. 

— Ну, в смысле, показал бы пару трюков, потренировал бы, показал на ошибки… 

Жавер тихо фыркнул и сухо рассмеялся. 

— Трюки! С какой это стати мне это делать? 

Жан Вальжан примолк, опуская взгляд, но вскоре продолжил. 

— Разве это бы не повысило тебе репутацию как старосты? Помогаешь сокурсникам, всё такое, это вроде все учитывается, потом рекомендации будут… 

На удивление, Жан Вальжан знал, о чем сказать, хоть и делал это неумело и с тяжёлым северным акцентом, который Ференк изо всех сил игнорировал. И эта мысль, им предложенная, имела право на жизнь. Действительно, в Шармбатоне простраивалась репутация волшебника, которая потом могла дать ему преимущество в государственных учреждениях при наличии отзыва преподавателей и директора о выпускнике.

— Посмотрим, — он сделал паузу, вспоминая недельное расписание, — приходи во вторник за третий корпус, после трансфигурации. 

Лицо Жана тут же осветилось улыбкой, впрочем, весьма лукавой, после чего он щёлкнул ботинками и неумело отдал честь.

— Так точно, месье Жавер! До встречи! 

Как только он удалился, Жавер облегчённо выдохнул, снова погружаясь в свои мысли и краем глаза подмечая людей, проходящих мимо него. 

Косые взгляды были не в новинку. Сложно не привлекать внимания, когда половина лица исполосована шрамами, а про тебя по всей школе ходят слухи. 

Он хмыкнул и ускорил шаг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Имя Жавера — читавшие ARoS поймут, и да, мне очень нравится значение имени, поэтому Ференк. те, кто не читал, идите читайте, там триста тысяч слов и оно стоит того
> 
> Переводы и пояснения заклинаний:
> 
> _Impedimenta_ — сглаз, сбивающий жертву с ног и замедляющий или полностью останавливающий цель на короткое время.
> 
> _Protego_ — заклинание защитной магии, отбивающее нападение противника, создаёт как бы волшебный невидимый щит между нападающим и защищающимся. 
> 
> _Everte statum_ — заклятие, которое отталкивает противника так, что он при этом летит кувырком в воздухе.
> 
> _Trébucher_ — заклятие, которое заставляет противника споткнуться и упасть. 
> 
> _Diffindo_ — чары, предназначенные для разрезания неживых объектов. 
> 
> _Locomoteur mortis_ — заклинание, заставляющее ноги “прилипнуть” друг к другу. Поскольку ходить в таком случае невозможно, это заклинание называют также «Заклятием обезноживания».
> 
> _Expelliarmus_ — заклятие обезоруживания. 
> 
> _Petrificus_ — парализующее заклятие, не наносящее никакого прямого вреда.
> 
> _Abrutir_ — также называемое Оглушающими чарами — предназначено для того, чтобы оглушить противника или движущиеся предметы.


	4. Чего нет в документах, того нет на свете

Последующие четыре дня он всячески старался себя отвлечь от мыслей о Фошлеване, заполняя журналы и бумаги до самой ночи и стараясь занять делом каждую свободную секунду. Безуспешно. 

Не помогал и тот факт, что в четверг, проводя вступительную лекцию первокурсникам, он заметил эту же фамилию в списке учеников, однако сама светленькая девчушка подозрений никаких не вызывала, она слушала наставления и предупреждения внимательно, иногда что-то черкала в тетради и почти не отвлекалась на остальных учеников, не говоря уже о том, что чертами лица она совершенно не походила на однофамильца, поэтому, не имея лучшей альтернативы и будучи в будни загруженным преподавательской деятельностью, он решил оставить выяснение нужной ему информации на выходные. 

В субботу он всё ещё не мог отлучиться из замка из-за того, что по субботам с трех часов начинались еженедельные собрания Дуэльного клуба Шармбатона, который находился под его руководством, а поскольку это была первая встреча в этом году, ему следовало там быть. На третьем курсе студенты допускались к дуэлям не только как зрители, но и как участники, и Жаверу следовало провести ознакомительную беседу, объяснив порядки, правила и предосторожности (в частности, поэтому старшие курсы на первые собрания не приходили, ведь эти объяснения занимали большую часть времени). А следовательно, Жавер дождался утра воскресенья и, заведомо уведомив директора и получив его разрешение, трансгрессировал на 865 километров на север, в Париж. 

Оказался он в восьмом округе, на северо-западе от Сите, под особо разросшимся деревом в Парке Монсо. Конечно, перед трансгрессией он наложил на себя скрывающее заклятие, однако, к его удаче, вокруг практически никого не было. Ещё раз оглядевшись, он, стараясь идти быстро и бесшумно, избегая дорожек, добрался до пруда, окруженного старой колоннадой, а последняя и была ему нужна.  
Снова оглядевшись и наложив ещё пару заклятий, скрывающих происходящее от чужих глаз, а особенно — от глаз не-магов, он, едва касаясь, провел подушечками пальцев по каннелюрам колонны, которые ответили на прикосновение мелкими искрами магии. Раздался тихий треск и скрежетание камня о камень, каменная плита под его ногами дрогнула и, пару раз дёрнувшись, начала опускаться. 

После этого импровизированного элеватора он прошёл по чистому узкому коридору с мраморным полированным полом, ещё паре лестниц, идущих исключительно вниз, поворот и… Он был на месте. Приложив палочку к зачарованной двери, что заставило её отпереться, Жавер вошёл в просторное и прохладное помещение с высокими потолками. 

Прямо напротив двери, за стойкой, проходящей от стены до стены, в кресле сидел мужчина средних лет, в очках, со светлыми волосами, кое-как уложенными по последней моде, и сейчас он, оторвав взгляд от книги, удивлённо смотрел на вошедшего Жавера. За его спиной была едва прозрачная и чуть подрагивающая стена магической защиты, отделяющая вход и стойку от огромного количества вытянутых шкафов до самого потолка, забитых бумагами и папками, конца которым не виделось. 

— Приветствую, чем могу помочь? 

— Жавер, аврор первого класса. Нужны документы о преступнике по имени Жан Вальжан, — конечно, он не стал упоминать, что сейчас находится в неограниченном по времени отпуске по состоянию здоровья, поэтому сразу перешёл к делу. 

— Вальжан? Одну секунду, — мужчина положил книгу на стойку и очень неторопливо прошёл через пелену заклинания (видимо, оно было сделано специально с исключением для работников архива). Прождав добрых двадцать минут, Жавер потихоньку терял свое терпение, но вербально это высказывать не стал, лишь, может быть, слегка агрессивно выдирая нужную папку из пальцев архивариуса, когда тот вернулся. 

— Отметьтесь, — архивариус, не смотря, протянул ему небольшой листок бумаги, на котором Жавер порывисто написал свои инициалы кончиком волшебной палочки. Мужчина же, забрав бумагу, уселся обратно в своё кресло-качалку и уткнулся в книгу.

— Читальный зал справа. 

Справа действительно была дверь, деревянная, покрытая лаком и сделанная со вкусом, как, впрочем, и всё в Министерстве и его филиалах. Внутри был зал с симметрично расставленными столами и и стульями, сделанными в ныне популярном стиле _art-nouveau_ , Жавер всё ещё немного раздражённо бухнулся на первое попавшееся место и открыл папку, игнорируя чувство сомнения и боязни где-то в грудной клетке. 

С первой же страницы на него смотрело знакомое лицо — Жавер поморщился. Каштановые кудрявые волосы, крупные и смелые черты лица, только взгляд серьёзный и будто отчаянный. Моргает. Колдография же. Рядом с ней — другая. Тёмные и нечитаемые глаза, увенчанные морщинами, впалые щеки, ободранные губы, волосы как весенний снег — белые и грязные, такая же грязная и спутанная борода. Под ними две даты: _1892_ , _1911_ ; рядом имя — _Жан Вальжан_. 

С минуту поразглядывав оба портрета, Жавер пробежался глазами ниже.

> _Год рождения: 1875  
>  Место рождения: Фавероль, деп. Эна  
>  Происхождение: маглорожденный  
>  Статус: в розыске  
>  Описание: умён, проворен, неординарно силён физически, талантливый маг, мастерски пользуется заклинанием Империус  
>  Аврорам ниже первого класса рекомендуется избегать столкновения_
> 
> _1875 Рождение, родители — Жан Вальжан, Жанна Вальжан_
> 
> _1886 Поступление в Шармбатон (стр. 3)_

Следующие строки Жавер пропустил, сразу же переходя к интересующим его событиям, большая часть которых ему была уже знакома, но понаслышке. 

__

> _1893 Ограбление лавки не-магов, Фавероль, деп. Эна, нарушение Статута о секретности, исключение из Шармбатона, приговор суда — 5 лет, Азкабан (стр. 7)_
> 
> _1897 Попытка побега, продление срока (стр. 10)_
> 
> _1899 Попытка побега, продление срока (стр. 10)_
> 
> _1903 Попытка побега, продление срока (стр. 11)_
> 
> _1906 Попытка побега, продление срока (стр. 11)_
> 
> _1911 Освобождение (стр. 11)_
> 
> _1911 Попытка ограбления дома не-мага, Динь-ле-Бен, деп. Альпы Верхнего Прованса, побег (стр. 12)_
> 
> _1911-1912 Фальсификация личности, получение не-магической государственной должности, Монтрейль-сюр-Мер, деп. Па-де-Кале, предположительное использование Непростительного заклинания, предположительное нарушение Статута о секретности (стр. 14)_
> 
> _1914 Похищение ребёнка, побег из Монтрейль-сюр-Мер, деп. Па-де-Кале (стр. 17)_

Он пока не стал переворачивать страницу, перечитывая эти строки снова и снова, возвращаясь к фразе _“в розыске”_. Здесь не было ничего, чего бы он не ожидал, и это только усиливало терпкий вкус самодовольствия на языке.

Жавер скрипнул зубами и, приманив к себе ближайшую пачку бумаги, принялся копировать на неё документ, постепенно перелистывая и прочитывая страницы. Его лицо становилось всё мрачнее.


	5. Подавленная гордость добавляет яду

— Месье Грантер! Попрошу вас не отвлекаться от задания, — темноволосый парень, к которому обратились, нагло улыбнулся, обнажая кривоватые зубы, однако примолк и перестал донимать своего соседа, сосредоточившись на своей волшебной палочке, шепча про себя заклинание. 

Если обычно месье Жавер хоть и был строг, но в разумных пределах, то в последнее время он как с цепи сорвался — беспрестанно делал замечания даже самым заядлым отличникам и придирался к мельчайшим неточностям. А сегодня он и выглядел хуже обычного — смуглая кожа потеряла привычный тёплый оттенок, морщины проявлялись чуть чётче, и каждое движение его рук было слегка дёрганым. Конечно, это не помогало спокойной атмосфере для того, чтобы верно вызвать Патронуса, но варианта другого и не было. 

Вскоре прошёл положенный час, шестикурсники вышли из кабинета, и Жавер рухнул на стул, пряча лицо в руках. Через пару мгновений он перевёл взгляд на настольные часы — пять часов вечера. Следовательно, у него был ещё один час, чтобы прийти в себя до того, как ему придётся проводить вечернюю пару у седьмого курса. А потом ему надо будет успеть уйти до двадцати часов пятидесяти пяти минут. 

Чувствовал он себя отвратительно. Кроме мерзкого настроения, вполне возможно спровоцированного нахождением одного определённого человека на территории школы, сегодня был тот день, и именно поэтому Жавера немилосердно знобило, и перед глазами двоилось через раз. Зелья, которое поддерживало его в тонусе, этим утром оказалось меньше, чем нужно, и в итоге подействовало лишь до двух-трёх часов дня, а к Видоку в таком жалком состоянии он точно не пойдёт. Он снова закрыл глаза, пытаясь сфокусироваться на своём дыхании, но как только ему это удалось, со стороны окна донёсся тихий стук в стекло. Потом ещё раз. На третий раз Жавер поднял голову, недовольно смотря в направлении звука. 

На карнизе высокого окна аудитории на третьем этаже сидела маленькая сова, может, сантиметров двадцать пять от хвоста до клюва, темно-коричневая, с белыми пятнышками. Незнакомая. Со вздохом встав, Жавер приоткрыл окно. Птица влетела в кабинет, присела на заставленный книгами и инструментами стол, ожидающе смотря на него. На ноге маленькой совы был ремешком закреплён небольшой бумажный конверт, который Жавер аккуратно отцепил, и не успел он его открыть, как совка взмахнула крыльями и вылетела из окна, тут же пропадая из виду. Недоуменно посмотрев ей вслед, он всё же вскрыл конверт и замер, увидев его содержимое. 

В руку ему упал небольшой пучок трав, крепко перевязанный бечёвкой, и Жавер смотрел на него, как с утра смотрят на змею, заползшую ночью в снятый сапог, и не смел пошевелиться. Первым его порывом было выбросить и свёрток, и травы в окно, так удачно открытое совсем рядом, однако живот опять начало крутить и руки задрожали, и выбрасывать то, что могло бы ему помочь, было бы нелогично и глупо. 

Что же важнее — гордость, которая ему не позволяет принимать подачки, или ответственность, которую на него возлагает месье Дюмон, и тот факт, что на него сегодня полагаются ещё пятьдесят человек выпускающегося курса, пара которых начнётся через полчаса? 

В шесть часов вечера студенты седьмого курса, входящие в кабинет ЗОТИ, с удивлением почувствовали запах незнакомых трав в помещении, а месье Жавер, угрюмо допивающий чай у открытого настежь окна, вызывал множество вопросов. Конечно, ни один из них задан не был.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ТАКИЕ ПРИКОЛЫ.... пишите отзывы 👉👈🥺 отзывы это приятно....


	6. Ни одно доброе дело не остаётся безнаказанным

На следующий день, в среду, он, с трудом встав с постели с утра и, подавляя тошноту, провёл четыре часовые лекции, поступившись практическими занятиями — сил на них не было, да ни на что сил не было. Поэтому вышел в перерыв по своим делам Жавер лишь в четверг, через день, и сейчас он поднимался в главную административную башню первого корпуса (того же, где находилась и Большая зала), несколько нервно теребя край папки с бумагами, что был у него под мышкой. 

Ректор преподавал трансгрессию старшим курсам и сейчас должен был уже вернуться в свой кабинет, поэтому, постучавшись в резную деревянную дверь, Жавер ничуть не удивился, когда она легко открылась. Месье Дюпон стоял у окна, держа на руке своего филина, который тут же оглянулся на вошедшего Жавера своими круглыми глазами-блюдцами. 

— Месье Дюпон, я предупреждал, что зайду, можно с Вами поговорить? — учтивым тоном спросил Жавер, задерживаясь на пороге. 

— Конечно, проходите, — миролюбиво отозвался ректор, отпуская в окно филина, громко захлопавшего крыльями, и вернулся за свой стол, на котором в аккуратных стопках лежало множество бумаг. 

Весь ректорский кабинет был обустроен со вкусом, но просто. Была пара дорогих вещей, вроде сине-золотого телескопа у второго окна или загадочного золотистого прибора на столе, однако, скорее всего, это были подарки от друзей или учеников. Все стены были уставлены шкафами, где хранились книги, полезные и не очень артефакты, вроде мифриловой статуэтки женщины, была и небольшая алхимическая лаборатория в одном из углов, в общем, ничего необычного для обеспеченного и образованного волшебника. 

Откашлявшись, Жавер положил свою папку ректору на стол и снова отошёл на шаг от него, сохраняя почти военную осанку и складывая руки за спиной. 

— Месье Дюпон, я ни в коем случае не усомняюсь в Ваших способностях набирать персонал в педагогический коллектив, однако я обязан Вам сказать, что на данный момент в школе находится преступник, скрывающийся от закона под личиной одного из преподавателей — Ультима Фошлевана.

Никакой реакции на эти слова не было, месье Дюпон лишь в задумчивости перелистывал страницы, сплошь и поперёк заполненные чуть резким и решительным почерком Жавера. Поэтому он сначала неловко замолчал, а после продолжил. 

— Ультим Фошлеван, новый педагог по дисциплине травология у младших курсов. Его настоящее имя — Жан Вальжан… 

И после этого он вкратце пересказал содержимое тех документов, что предоставил в папке. 

— И если для Вас это не убедительно, я могу стать свидетелем — возможно, Вы знаете, но я учился здесь в те же годы, что и преступник, и знаю его в лицо, — завершив этим свою речь, Жавер снова замолчал, замерев в ожидании. 

Молчание затянулось, ректор продолжал рассматривать бумаги, пока наконец не вздохнул и не поднял глаза на Жавера. 

— Месье Жавер… — начал он, казалось бы, неуверенно, однако продолжил абсолютно ровным и почти будничным тоном. — Ну, во-первых, Вы проделали заслуживающую похвалы работу, и в этом отказать я Вам не могу, однако, — здесь он приостановился, — боюсь, всё сказанное Вами уже было мне известно. 

Жавер не успел никак среагировать на последние его слова, как он продолжил, вставая со стула и начиная прохаживаться по кабинету. 

— Я прекрасно знаю о том, что этот человек разыскивается, да, но при этом я не могу воспрепятствовать его нахождению здесь. Это выше моих полномочий, если вы меня понимаете, — на этих словах Дюпон провел ладонью по серебристым волосам, смотря Жаверу в глаза. 

Тот отвёл взгляд, в голове осмысливая сказанное. 

— Так что, если бы я мог дать Вам совет, я бы Вам порекомендовал не ввязываться в эту затею, — ректор подошёл к окну, выглядывая в него на главную площадь и чему-то улыбаясь. — Кроме того, месье Фошлеван не так уж тёмен, как описываете мне Вы и говорят эти документы. Я искренне считаю, что он неплохой человек, а уж своей интуиции я доверяю, — и с лёгкой улыбкой он развернулся к Жаверу, который, казалось бы, потерял дар речи, шокированно смотря на ректора. 

— В любом случае, спасибо, что представили это моему вниманию. Это всё, о чем Вы хотели поговорить? 

Жавер кивнул, опуская глаза в пол. 

— Тогда приятного вам дня. 

Он кивнул ещё раз, машинально разворачиваясь на каблуках к двери и быстро выходя из кабинета, не забрав папки. Отойдя на пару шагов от закрывшейся за его спиной двери, Жавер сжал кулаки до побелевших костяшек, закипая от раздражения, а потом со злости пнул что-то мелькнувшее в поле его бокового зрения — это оказалась крыса, пролетевшая ещё пару метров по коридору от его пинка. 

Спустясь по многочисленным лестницам (возможно, громко топая в процессе), он наконец вышел из корпуса на входную лестницу, вдыхая свежий воздух и по привычке разглядывая главную площадь с могучим дубом в её центре, да так и замер. 

На часовой башне прозвенел колокол пять раз. 

Ультим Фошлеван, нет, _Жан Вальжан_ , присев на одно колено, о чём-то говорил с той девочкой-первокурсницей и однофамилицей, на что она, сидевшая на каменном бортике, ограждающем ствол дуба, светло рассмеялась и бросилась ему на шею, крепко обнимая. Возможно, кроме этого детского смеха за гулом колоколов Жавер услышал и мужской, от _знакомой_ интонации которого его пробрала дрожь. Лица он не видел, однако даже призрак звука был страшен. Внезапно девочка, Жавер не запомнил её имени, открыла глаза, случайно натыкаясь взглядом на него и, заметно испугавшись, разомкнула свои объятия, прячась за фигуру Жана Вальжана.

Пять часов. У него лекция. 

В доли секунды он вернулся в здание, из которого только что вышел, и быстрым шагом направился к проходу во внутренний двор, чтобы вернуться в свою аудиторию в третьем корпусе через него.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пык


	7. Не расспрашивай, если не готов выслушать ответ

Жавер в сердцах повысил голос, размахивая руками. 

— Да нет же! Ты опять обращаешься с палочкой, как с вилкой!

Жан Вальжан поморщился от резкого оклика и неловко улыбнулся, поправляя   
пальцы на волшебной палочке. 

— Сколько раз повторять, палочка должна быть продолжением твоей руки, только тогда движения станут естественными, — в этот раз Ференк не стал подходить и поправлять руку Жана, просто лишний раз напоминая о том, что говорил пять минут назад. 

Это уже было не первое их занятие, потихоньку расцветала весна, и тот редкий снег, который допускался через заклинание регулировки погоды (исключительно ради декора), начинал таять. 

С площадки за третьим корпусом они ушли в более уединенное место, где не собирались бы зеваки, которых везде в школе было навалом, это была небольшая свободная поляна рядом с полем для квиддича. Спортсмены занимались своим делом, а они — своим, и никто никому не мешал. 

По итогам наблюдений Ференк вывел, что Жан просто все ещё не слишком искусно обращается с волшебной палочкой, несмотря на четвёртый год обучения, используя её больше как инструмент, чем как частицу себя и своей магии, из-за чего он и не доверяет своему волшебству. Именно на исправление этого уходила большая часть времени их тренировок. 

Выдохнув и попытавшись сосредоточиться, Жан Вальжан снова сделал несколько пассов кончиком палочки. 

— _Flèchetirer!_ — из конца палочки с шорохом вылетело подобие молнии, и через секунду в дерево в десяти метрах от него вонзилась деревянная стрела, запружинив при достижении цели. 

— Вот это уже было неплохо, — уже более довольно прокомментировал Жавер, подходя к стреле и не без натуги её выдирая из ствола, после чего она рассыпалась в его руке. 

— Ну раз неплохо, может, хватит на сегодня? 

Подобие улыбки тут же пропало, когда Жавер недовольно разглядывал Жана, чуть прищурившись и сложив руки на груди, после чего вздохнул, закрывая глаза. 

— Ладно. Действительно, уже поздно. 

— Отлично, — кое-как запихнув палочку в карман брюк, Жан подошёл к нему, мягко кладя руку на плечо, — как ты относишься к тому, чтобы… 

— Как ты относишься к тому, чтобы начать писать эссе по защите от тёмных искусств? — продолжил за него Жавер, аккуратно высвобождаясь из под его руки и испытующе смотря, подняв одну бровь, чем вызвал у Жана молчание, а потом смирение.

— Тогда начать писать эссе по защите от тёмных искусств, — повторил он последнюю фразу со вздохом, но настроение у него если и понизилось, то ненамного и ненадолго. 

Уже в библиотеке, когда они сидели за столом, заваленном книгами и старыми перьями, Жан, корябая на листке кривоватым почерком, что-то напевал себе под нос, когда как Жавер, разобравшись с эссе уже два дня как, неторопливо записывал конспект по одному из учебников. 

— А ты хорошо дерешься? — прозвучал в тишине вопрос, заданный Жавером, не поднимающим глаз от бумаги. 

— Магически? Ты знаешь, что нет. Физически — лучше, — так же, не инициируя зрительный контакт, ответил Жан, лишь на секунду прерывая письмо, — я больше к этому привык в любом случае. 

Где-то тикали часы, а за окном в кустах тихо начали стрекотать сверчки. Скоро библиотека закрывалась. 

— Я же из не-магов, как вы их называете. Драться в коммуне все горазды. У нас и семья большая, тоже ничего необычного, бывает, что мутузим друг друга. 

Жавер тихо хмыкнул в знак того, что слушает. 

— Но всё равно все дружные. Сестра вот недавно замуж вышла, но они пока у нас живут, после смерти матушки за домом и младшими следить некому, — его голос стал чуть тише, — я сначала даже не хотел сюда поступать, но она меня переубедила. 

Ференк отвлёкся от бумаг, начав наблюдать за Жаном, лицо которого стало чуть более серьёзным, но который всё ещё сосредоточенно смотрел на строки эссе. 

— Ну, в любом случае, зато я тут хоть писать научился, — тут же рассмеялся Жан, поднимая глаза на Ференка. 

— Ага, — тот же вернулся к недописанному предложению. 

В принципе, он так и предполагал, что тяга Жана к близкому бою и тяжесть освоения искусства волшебной палочки связана с его происхождением и телосложением, и просто хотел это подтвердить некоторыми фактами, однако теперь ему казалось, что он узнал что-то, что не должен был. 

— Скоро библиотека закрывается, надо поторопиться. 

— Тоже верно, — согласился Жан. 

Следующие полчаса до закрытия прошли в молчании.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> отзывы это приятно 👉👈


	8. Сказка — ложь, да в ней намёк

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ну че заваривайте чай сегодня три части и даже че-то происходит

После ситуации с директором Жавер всё ещё предполагал, что отправится в Париж первым делом в свободный день и передаст свой запрос напрямую в префектуру, однако в субботу вечером он обнаружил у себя на подоконнике конверт, подписанный инициалами _"Г. Ж."_

Уже подозревая от кого оно, Жавер его вскрыл, доставая небольшой листок и пробегая глазами по строчкам.

_"Месье Жавер, многоуважаемый месье Дюмон сообщил о Вашем интересе в одном определенном деле, однако моим настоятельным советом для Вас будет не вмешиваться, не привлекать к нему внимания и не афишировать происходящего. Если Вам будет легче думать об этом письме как о приказе, пусть будет так._

_Генри Жискет"_

Рядом с подписью была поставлена печать с эмблемой авроров, окруженная фразой _"Bureau des Aurors"_. 

Фыркнув, Жавер скомкал письмо, кинул его в угол комнаты и сложил руки на груди, напряжённо размышляя. 

По сути получалось так, что Жан Вальжан зачем-то был нужен Министерству, и находился он здесь согласно их требованиям, однако Жавер не мог оставить этого на самотёк. Если в школе что-то происходило, из-за чего в неё допускался беглый преступник, значит, он должен об этом знать. 

Препятствовать он никому не будет (если всё, конечно, не выйдет за рамки допустимого), однако он не сможет спать спокойно, пока, во-первых, не поймёт, что здесь за заговор, а во-вторых, пока Жан Вальжан не будет сидеть в тюрьме, как он того заслуживает. 

С такими мыслями он расстегнул мантию, бросая её на стул, и зажёг свечу, начиная что-то быстро писать за столом. 

Вскоре в комнате раздались слова _"Accio письмо"_ и шорох разглаживаемой бумаги. 

* * *

Это была третья неделя сентября, когда он начал намеренно наблюдать за Ультимом Фошлеваном во время, свободное от работы, и если поначалу ничего подозрительного в его деятельности не было… То позже тоже не было ничего, не отвечающего его обязанностям и обычным человеческим потребностям. И этот факт выводил Жавера из себя. 

Жаверу удалось найти небольшое зачарованное зеркало на дне своего сундука, он не пользовался им с момента начала работы здесь, и это избавляло его от необходимости наблюдать за Фошлеваном, ходя за ним по пятам, потому что стоило Жаверу несильно щёлкнуть по красивому, но запыленному ободку, зеркальная поверхность тут же показывала нужного человека и его окружение. 

Фошлеван добросовестно вёл уроки травологии, ухаживал за растениями в оранжерее ранним утром, проводил некоторые свободные вечера с его "дочерью" (хотя у Жавера уже были предположения, откуда она взялась, ему пока было неясно, почему она здесь, в школе, рядом с Вальжаном, буквально показывая состав его преступления), вежливо и дружелюбно контактировал с коллегами, возможно, даже слишком вежливо с Видоком (и Жавер часто видел их вместе, разговаривающих в коридорах, что не могло его не раздражать), хорошо обходился со студентами, словом, был чуть ли не идеален со всех сторон, и это явное лицемерие было не заметно никому, кроме Жавера, которому было запрещено самим Министерством что-либо раскрывать остальным. 

Однако в конце октября, практически в Самайн, Жавер во время окна зашёл по личному делу к Видоку в кабинет зельеварения и увидел там весьма интересную картину, которая потом ещё долго ему припоминалась, когда спокойная жизнь пошла наперекосяк. 

За одной из парт, опустив глаза, сидела рыжая лохматая девчушка, мадемуазель Тенардье с третьего курса, напротив неё сидел месье Фошлеван, чуть поодаль, сложив руки на груди, стоял месье Видок, пристально наблюдающий за происходящим у парты. Все трое из них вздрогнули, стоило Жаверу открыть дверь, и сейчас три пары глаз были на нём. 

Он был давно знаком с Видоком, тот работал в Бюро ещё до вступления туда Жавера, потом перевёлся в школу ради дела, да так и остался, говоря, что ему хватило приключений и он хочет пожить спокойно. Преподавал он зельеварение и преподавал его мастерски. Человеком Эжен Франсуа Видок был среднего роста, с крупными и выразительными чертами лица, его тёмные с седым кудри были аккуратно подстрижены, а одет он был всегда неприметно с первого взгляда, однако весьма прилично. 

Удивлённо подняв брови, Жавер вошёл в аудиторию, прикрывая дверь за собой. 

— Месье Видок, могу ли я поинтересоваться, что тут происходит? — он сразу же обратился к Видоку, бросив взгляд на Азельму и намеренно проигнорировав Фошлевана.

— Поинтересоваться Вы можете, но не обещаю, что отвечу правдиво, и отвечу ли, — ответил тот в своей типичной ироничной манере, от которой Жаверу хотелось закатить глаза. Однако вместо этого он обратил внимание на Азельму, которая, кажется, стала ещё более испуганной, чем до этого, и Фошлевана, которой что-то ей говорил тихим голосом. 

На столе между ними, кроме зелья, лежало несколько бумажек, брошюр, на которых сразу же привлекала внимание надпись чёрными вычурными буквами **_"REJOIGNEZ-NOUS"_** , где буква _**ο**_ первого слова была очерчена равносторонним треугольником, который по центру разделяла горизонтальная линия. Жавер в жизни не видел этого символа, поэтому, недолго думая, подошел к столу, подбирая листовку и вглядываясь в неё повнимательнее. 

В ту же секунду, как его пальцы коснулись бумаги, его зрение чуть помутилось, а в голове будто зашумели что-то настырно шепчущие голоса, однако Жавер стряхнул наваждение, проморгавшись и сосредоточившись на своих мыслях. То есть, сами листовки уже были зачарованы, вероятно, для того, чтобы читающие их были восприимчивее к словам… Умно.

Сама листовка после заглавия начиналась с типичных разглагольствований о поиске себя, поиске единомышленников, о будущем после школы и о надежде, потом достаточно тривиальными словами переходила к приглашению в некое общество и патетично заканчивалась словами _"Ради общего блага"_. 

Не вчитываясь в подробности, Жавер снова вернулся взглядом к Видоку, вопросительно поднимая и показывая ему листовку без слов. 

— Да, в этом и проблема, — устало выдохнул тот, забирая бумагу у него из рук и возвращая на стол перед месье Фошлеваном, который тихо пытался в чем-то убедить Азельму. 

— Так по какому Вы делу ко мне пришли? 

Жавер, не совсем довольный сменой темы, бросил неодобрительный взгляд на сидящих за столом, но всё же ответил. 

— Как обычно. 

— Как обычно, — Видок хмыкнул в ответ, стряхивая пылинку со своей чёрной мантии, после чего прошёл к одному из шкафов. Передвинув пару небольших шкатулок с ингредиентами (из одной из них торчало несколько разноцветных перьев), он вытащил небольшой флакон, плотно закупоренный и без этикетки с названием. Жавер следовал за ним и сейчас стоял за его плечом, загораживая спиной происходящее от любопытных глаз. 

— Как обычно, сильного и безотказного действия не обещаю, но чем богаты, — Жавер принял из его рук флакон, встряхивая и проверяя содержимое. 

— Листовки? 

— Думаю, тут больших проблем не будет. 

— Гм, — Жавер спрятал зелье во внутренний карман. Видок вполне мог лгать, не моргнув глазом, однако у Жавера не было настроения чего-либо обсуждать в присутствии определённого постороннего человека, который и преподавателем технически не был. 

Он уже направился к двери, как что-то побудило его обернуться. Видок уже присел на краешек стола, снова разглядывая листовки, Азельма сидела тихо, изредка взглядывая на Видока, а месье Фошлеван смотрел прямо на Жавера, взглядом, который последний не совсем понимал. Поэтому, дёрнув плечом, Жавер вышел из класса, прикрывая за собой дверь, и обычной чёткой походкой направился на третий этаж. 

Надо будет понять, по какому поводу они там собрались. Одной из мыслей Жавера было то, что преступники друг друга видят издалека, поэтому Видок и Вальжан так спелись, и он криво усмехнулся этой мысли. Да уж, собрать в школе целых двух бывших заключённых — это надо постараться. 

Видок работал и в Бюро, и здесь дольше него и пользовался полным доверием и месье Жискета, и директора. Жавер ему не доверял ни на йоту, однако нельзя было отрицать, что его зелья помогали ему не раз и не два. В первый год своей работы он относился к нему с большими подозрениями, однако и тогда, и сейчас у него было чем заняться, чем тратить своё время на погоню за тенями. Когда Видок сделает что-либо выходящее за рамки, вот тогда рядом будет Жавер, готовый заковать его в наручники и передать в Дворец Правосудия. 

Остаток дороги он провел в мыслях о своём прошлом в Бюро, блеклой тенью которого сейчас была его жизнь.


	9. Как испортить праздничный вечер

Такая довольно спокойная жизнь продолжалась ещё два месяца. Жавер всё чаще ловил учеников с загадочными листовками, однако не шёл дальше замечаний и оставления после уроков – у него уже было полно дел, и, насколько он знал, этим уже занимался Видок. Ничем серьёзным это Жаверу не казалось — для студенчества обычна организация таких "обществ" ради большой и великой цели, которые в принципе-то ничего не делают, кроме как болтают языком. 

Потихоньку он узнал зачинщиков — несколько юношей и девушек с пятых, шестых и седьмых курсов, причём все они были разных происхождений и разных талантов. Одной из основных фигур был Этьенн Анжольрас с пятого курса, яркий молодой человек, занимавший в клубе стабильные высокие места в рейтинге дуэлянтов. Однако с уроками, которых нередко было восемь часов в день, и наблюдением за Вальжаном дел у Жавера было невпроворот. 

Вальжан всё так же ходил, изображая из себя примерного преподавателя, и Жавер не мог не подозревать его ещё больше — у Жана Вальжана всё ещё была масса возможностей совершать что-либо противозаконное, или он мог хотя бы, например, случайно ошибиться и тем самым наконец закончить эту шараду… Чего всё не случалось, к большому раздражению Жавера. 

Уже наступила зима, студенты сдавали промежуточные экзамены, он был по уши завален работами и эссе, которые надо было проверить, но тем не менее пара дней у него освободилась за счёт замены уроков зачётами. И так, вместо того, чтобы вести пару у шестого курса, он сейчас закрывал кабинет и выходил во внутренний двор, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. По его памяти, у месье Фошлевана в это время должен был закончиться зачёт второго курса, значит, он был в своём классе или в оранжерее. 

В классе его не было. Прекрасно. Недолго думая, Жавер вскрыл замок, мысленно проговорив _"Alohomora"_ , и зашёл внутрь, тут же направляясь к столу. За пятнадцать минут прошерстив все ящики и просмотрев бумаги, он не нашёл ничего дельного, поэтому, вздохнув, он взмахнул палочкой, приводя вещи в былое состояние. 

Мысль обыскать и личную комнату Фошлевана у него была, однако поскольку он здесь не был офицером безопасности, у него не было беспрекословного права этого делать. 

* * *

Приближался Йоль или Рождество, на не-маговский манер. Поскольку в этой школе собирались дети и подростки разных стран, во время праздников можно было увидеть самые разные традиции, само собой, и не-маговские тоже. Сам Жавер ничего не справлял, считая это пустой тратой времени и сил, но обязательства есть обязательства, и поэтому, надев парадный мундир и мантию, он сейчас стоял в одном из углов Большой залы со бокалом шампанского в руке, взятого из вежливости, и скучающе наблюдал. 

Зала была расширена с помощью магии, скамьи в ней убраны, в общем, все было сделано для того, чтобы она была просторной и пригодной для бала. В воздухе искрились снежинки, не долетавшие до пола, в центре вокруг великолепной ели, украшенной свечами, были расставлены живые ледяные статуи, звенящие от дуновений воздуха, на обычных преподавательских местах был помещён оркестр, перед которым в танце плавно двигались и пели девять нимф неземной красоты, одетые в многослойные полупрозрачные одеяния, развевающиеся при лёгких движениях рук, сквозь витражи падали цветные лучи света, бликами отливающие на каменном полу и ледяных фигурах. Под музыку и пение по зале кружились пары в вальсе, конечно, в пышных платьях, костюмах и мантиях по последней моде. 

Надо ли говорить, что Жавер чувствовал себя здесь, мягко сказать, неуместно. Его коллеги не отставали от студентов в танце, ректор о чем-то рассказывал, стоя у банкетного стола ближе к одной из стен, Видок и ещё несколько преподавателей слушали его… Ультим Фошлеван стоял в стороне, с отсутствующим видом разглядывая то шампанское в своём бокале, то танцующих людей. 

Он почувствовал, как из-за шума и мелькания всего и вся у него слегка начала гудеть голова, как бывало перед головной болью, и вот Жавер, поставив бокал на один из подносов, направился к выходу, обходя людей, как вдруг… 

Со стороны банкетного стола раздался какой-то грохот, треск, чьи-то взволнованные голоса и возгласы. 

Тут же развернувшись на месте, Жавер быстрым шагом направился по направлению звука, не церемонясь и расталкивая по необходимости загораживающих дорогу студентов, пока не подоспел к столу. 

Видок, сгорбившись, полулежал на полу, крепко вцепившись в скатерть и стащив большую её часть вместе с тарелками и бокалами, и трясся в беззвучном кашле, возле него уже сидела одна из докторов, достав палочку и быстро шепча, от чего кашель Видока стал чуть более равномерным, однако не пропал, после этого она обернулась, смотря на остальных встревоженным взглядом. 

— Он задыхается, срочно в госпиталь, — торопливо объяснила она тихим голосом. 

Жавер сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы помочь, однако его опередили: в два счета тело Видока оказалось на плече подошедшего месье Фошлевана, который тут же начал протискиваться к выходу через уже столпившуюся массу народа, волшебница-медик последовала за ним. Жавер, ни секунды не промедлив, их нагнал, распугивая своей фигурой студентов, норовивших за ними увязаться, а потом и прикрыл дверь, когда они вышли из залы и поспешили в госпиталь, к счастью, находившийся в этом корпусе на первом этаже.


	10. Передача эстафеты

Была уже поздняя ночь, когда его пропустили к Видоку. 

Прошедшие три часа Жавер то находился в Большой зале, мрачно взирая на студентов и осматривая стол, за которым всё произошло, на предмет чего-либо подозрительного, то сновал по коридору у дверей госпиталя в нетерпении. Фошлеван время от времени мелькал неподалёку, однако близко не подходил, и к лучшему для него, потому что терпение Жавера уже было на грани, и если бы Жан Вальжан сделал хоть одно лишнее движение, ничем хорошим это для него бы не закончилось. 

Наконец дверь приоткрылась, оттуда выглянула одна из медсестёр и рукой поманила его вовнутрь, куда он и последовал. 

Месье Видок лежал в кровати, переодетый в рубашку и накрытый одеялом, кудрявые волосы налипли на лоб, сам он был изнемождён, и, что интересно, его кожа отливала лёгким пурпурным оттенком. Однако, услышав шаги, не принадлежащие врачам, он зажмурился, а потом приоткрыл глаза, лишь для того, чтобы увидеть стоящего над ним Жавера, впившегося в него взглядом. 

— Доброго вечера, — прокряхтел Видок, слегка приподнимаясь. 

— Не такой уж он и добрый, и Вы это знаете, — отрезал Жавер, сложив руки за спиной. 

— А Вы могли бы мне сейчас хотя бы его пожелать, — парировал Видок, не в силах сесть и оставаясь в положении полулёжа. 

— Впрочем, не дело сейчас пустословить, — он вернулся к серьёзному тону, — уверен, Вам чрезвычайно интересно, что произошло. Однако позвольте дождаться ещё одного человека, который должен это знать. 

В ту же секунду дверь в госпиталь снова скрипнула, и Жавер, обернувшийся на неё, резко вобрал в себя воздух, сжимая зубы. Ну конечно, как же, месье Ультим Фошлеван, сначала заглянув в комнату и намеренно не смотря в глаза Жаверу, вошёл, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь, и остановился чуть поодаль, кивнув Видоку. 

— Отлично. Мадам Перро меня хорошо подлатала, и, опережая ваши вопросы, это был яд. Признаться, я и сам недоглядел со своей стороны, — он иронично улыбнулся, — шампанское было необычно горьким. 

— Что за яд? — прервал его Жавер, возвращаясь вниманием к разговору. 

— Тривиально — Жгучая антенница, — пожал плечами Видок так, словно до него от этого растения не умерло более сотни волшебников. 

— Добыть яд из неё не слишком сложно, только главное — не позволить ей тебя захватить. Пару дней назад оранжерея была взломана, и с одного из растений были отрезаны листья. 

Жавер вздрогнул от неожиданности, услышав негромкий, но чистый и спокойный голос из-за спины, но удержал себя от того, чтобы оглянуться. 

— И яд антенницы можно сварить для большей концентрации. Спасибо, месье Фошлеван, — сказал Видок, слегка кивнув.

— Да, скорее всего, так и случилось, — продолжил он же. — А потом стоило мне отвернуться — и всё, лежу на больничной койке. Теперь ради чего я просил прийти именно вас двоих. Месье Жавер, я уверен, мимо Вас не прошли случаи с теми листовками, Вы, кажется, даже зашли однажды на наш разговор. 

— Так, — подтвердил Жавер. 

— Скорее всего, Вы думали, что это дело рук студентов, спешу вас разубедить — листовки из-за пределов школы, — Видок стал говорить гораздо более сосредоточенным тоном, попеременно удерживая зрительный контакт то с Жавером, то с Фошлеваном, — опытным путём мы выяснили, что на них наложена одна из слабых форм _Imperio_ , что Вы наверняка почувствовали при контакте с ними, и я искренне сомневаюсь, что этим заклинанием владеют студенты. Также при, кхм, скажем, допросе студенты не смогли внятно ответить, почему они их распространили. 

Жавер внимательно ловил каждое слово, сопоставляя с тем, что знал сам, однако одна деталь сразу бросилась ему в глаза. 

— Кто "вы", во множественном числе? 

— О, ну конечно, я и месье Фошлеван, мы работаем над этим вместе! Я думал, Вы уже догадались, — воскликнул Видок. 

Жавер не мог поверить своим ушам, а когда первые две секунды шока прошли, он прикрыл глаза, фыркая. 

— Предсказуемо. Рыбак рыбака видит издалека, чего ещё от преступников ожидать. 

После чего наступила пауза, в тишине которой был слышен стрекот сверчков. 

— А, — сказал Видок, — так Вы… догадались. 

— Не догадался, а знал, с самого начала, — раздражённо поправил его Жавер, — но не знал, что у вас сговор. 

Видок присвистнул. 

— Да Вы не теряете сноровки даже здесь, месье Жавер, однако я всё же вас представлю, — он сделал мелкий жест, приглашая месье Фошлевана чуть ближе. 

— Жан Вальжан, Ференк Жавер, — Жавер, бросив презрительный взгляд, отвернулся от предложенной Жаном руки для рукопожатия. 

— Не принимайте на свой счёт, он со всеми так, — коротко рассмеялся Видок. 

— Ничего, я понимаю, — неловко улыбнулся в ответ Вальжан, убирая руку. 

— Хорошо, что разобрались, а теперь, месье Жавер, я передаю вам свои полномочия по этому расследованию. 

— Прошу прощения?

— Я явно сейчас не пригоден для работы, — Видок показал на себя рукой, — но оставлять это дело просто так нельзя. И я более чем уверен, что Вы справитесь с этой работой, и никакой преступник от вас не сбежит. 

Жан Вальжан рядом с ним видимо напрягся, однако Жавер это проигнорировал, в уме прикидывая альтернативы. Ни одна из них не была лучше. 

— Я… принимаю дело, — слегка упираясь, он согласился. 

— Отлично, — Видок усмехнулся, после чего его взгляд расфокусировался, и он зевнул. 

— Прошу прощения, боюсь, на этом я вынужден с вами попрощаться и отдохнуть, — его голос действительно уже звучал слегка с хрипотцой, и Видок прикрыл глаза в усталости. 

Жавер кивнул, после чего практически бесшумно направился к двери. 

— За мной, — процедил он сквозь зубы, не оборачиваясь, и вышел в коридор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ТАКИЕ ВОТ ПРИКОЛЫ... напоминаю они все ещё не разговаривали


	11. Глаза врага не подмечают ничего, кроме дурного

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> буллинг деда начинается сейчас и будет продолжаться ещё почти тридцать глав в добрый путь дорогу

Стоило им отойти от дверей в госпиталь, Жавер резко повернулся к Вальжану, начиная говорить чётким и язвительным тоном и избегая прямого взгляда. 

— Надеюсь, ты хорошо понимаешь, что от меня, как от Видока, поблажек не будет, — не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжил, — ты обязан докладывать мне о своих передвижениях в школе, желательно находиться в моем поле зрения в каждую свободную секунду, исключая часы занятий, и тот факт, что тебе до сих пор сохранили волшебную палочку, возмутителен. Поэтому в то время, когда нет преподавательской деятельности, ты под домашним арестом в своей комнате. 

Жан Вальжан же стоял напротив, чуть побледнев и внимая словам, не в силах сдвинуться с места. 

— Завтра будем обсуждать произошедшее, и у меня есть пара вопросов к тебе лично, — последнее слово он выделил, наконец посмотрев Жану в глаза. Тот сморгнул, собираясь с духом. 

— Можно ли… мне видеться с Козеттой? У неё начались каникулы, и я бы хотел… 

— Нет, — прервал его Жавер, — никаких контактов с украденным ребёнком не будет. 

Лицо Жана помрачнело. 

— Я её не украл, ты не видел… 

— Обращайся на Вы. 

Вальжан, запнувшись, снова начал говорить, опустив глаза и произнося каждое слово тихо и тяжело. 

— Вы не видели, в каких условиях она жила, и как с ней обращалась та семья, это была просьба её матери…

— Не думаю, что сейчас у тебя есть доказательства этому, кроме своих слов и, возможно, слов девочки, — практически равнодушно подвёл черту Жавер, смотря на него свысока. Жан замолчал, будто не дыша. 

— А теперь живо в свою камеру, — Жан Вальжан, вздрогнув, обошёл Жавера, не поднимая головы, и пошёл дальше по коридору, вслушиваясь в чёткие и размеренные шаги за спиной.

* * *

Кладовая у кабинета зельеварения была заставлена ещё хуже шкафов в самом кабинете, однако везде царил порядок, у каждой вещи было свое место, и на шкафах также было указано их содержимое в общих чертах. Жавер стоял у стола, перебирая бумаги и пробегаясь по ним взглядом. Видок, к счастью, не утратил привычки к хорошей документации, оформляя все разговоры и сведения в лучшем виде, что Жавер, не зная практически ничего, мог соединить все нужные точки и прийти к тем же выводам, что и Видок. Жан Вальжан же стоял в углу, не то чтобы наблюдая, но скорее размышляя о чем-то своём. 

— Сначала надо понять, как произошло отравление, — резюмировал Жавер больше для себя, чем для кого-то другого, опуская бумаги обратно, — и наиболее подозрительный человек здесь, разумеется, ты, — он поднял неприязненный взгляд на Вальжана, внимание которого тут же вернулось, стоило к нему обратиться. 

— Ты в госпитале что-то упомянул про Жгучую Антенницу, не хочешь рассказать поподробнее? 

Жан Вальжан помолчал, вспоминая и продумывая, после чего начал говорить. 

— Позавчера с утра я был в оранжерее, как обычно, заметил, что один из стеблей Антенницы отрезан, а ещё при входе обнаружил, что дверь была запечатана не моим заклинанием.

— То есть, словно кто-то входил в оранжерею ночью, чтобы добыть растение, — пробормотал под нос Жавер, одновременно фиксируя сказанное Вальжаном на бумагу, наложив заклинание на близлежащее перо, — кто-то может это подтвердить твои слова? 

— Месье Видок, которому я об этом рассказал практически сразу. 

— Какая у вас с ним договорённость? — Жавер поднял на него глаза, испытующе прищурившись. 

— Я… — Жан запнулся, выбирая слова, — Я был обязан рассказывать обо всем подозрительном, происходящем в школе, и налаживать контакты со студентами, особенно, — его голос стал тише, — с проблемными.

— Ну да, кто же поймёт проблемных студентов лучше, чем беглый преступник, — почти издевательски хмыкнул Жавер, игнорируя будто просящий взгляд Вальжана, после чего продолжил. 

— Итак, какое у тебя алиби было вчера и кто может его подтвердить? С утра и с точным временем. 

— Вчера я был с шести до, наверное, полдесятого утра, сразу же после этого я отправился сюда, к Видоку, и ближе к полудню я по просьбе декана мадам Аркур был в Большой зале, помогая с установкой дерева и фигур. 

Не дождавшись никакого комментария от Жавера, он вскоре продолжил говорить. 

— Потом, ближе к пяти часам вечера, — его тон стал неуверенным , — я отправился к Козетте, пообедать и подобрать ей платье на вечер… 

Жавер фыркнул, выражая свое недоверие к последней его фразе. 

— И после этого ты был на балу. Ты с кем-нибудь говорил? 

— Да, с месье Дюпоном, с Видоком, пара студентов подошли уточнить пару деталей насчёт зачётов, — о себе ему было говорить явно легче, чем о девочке. 

Жавер покривил губы, вспомнив, что к нему во время вечера тоже подошло несколько учеников, спрашивая о времени и требованиях экзаменов, не думая о том, что у преподавателей тоже бывает личное время, в которое они работать не обязаны. 

Зачарованное перо стукнулось об стол, падая, он отложил бумагу, снова пересматривая записи опрошенных Видоком студентов. _Э. Анжольрас_ — точно отвечал на вопросы, где-то в середине разговора ушёл на идеалистичный монолог, в котором не было ничего, кроме искренности, авторство листовок, однако, отрицает; _А. Тенардье_ — была поймана с листовками на руках, темнит, сбивается и молчит вместо того, чтобы отвечать, попытки м. Фошлевана наладить контакт нашли отклик, но оказались недостаточными (кажется, это был тот разговор, на части которого он присутствовал); _М. Понмерси_ (Жавер чуть не закатил глаза, увидев эту фамилию, — от мальчишки было неимоверное количество проблем, в которых он сам был практически не повинен, и, конечно же, он тоже попал в этот список) — разговаривал очень отзывчиво, до сих пор не разобрался сам, связан с обществом или нет, ничего дельного не сказал, кроме см. _Бард Бидль_ ; _Э. Тенардье_ — допрашивалась в связи с сестрой, утверждала, что ничего не знает, после чего говорить отказывалась. Далее в списке шло ещё несколько имён, но у всех них была одна и та же подпись _"пойман с листовками, ничего полезного"_ , преподавательских имён не было. 

Далее на одном из листов, датированном позднее, чем большая часть допросов, была надпись **_"Les Amis de L'ABC"_**. Жавер скептично поднял бровь, изучая текст. Именно так назывался кружок студентов, во главе которого стоял Этьенн Анжольрас. В пункте _"взгляды и цели"_ были написаны обычные тезисы волшебников, выступающих за рассекречивание и объединение общества с не-магами, а в самом конце приписана фраза _"ради общего блага"_ , которая, по памяти Жавера, была и на листовках. И после этого Анжольрас утверждает, что они не связаны? Что-то здесь нечисто. 

Сама собой напрашивалась мысль, что отравление, благо, неудачное, было исполнено ради того, чтобы отвадить расследование, но это лишь привлекло больше внимания. Что нервировало Жавера, так это то, что кто-то был готов пойти на убийство, чтобы Видок не разузнал о происходящем в тени. 

— Мне надо будет хорошенько поговорить с мадемуазель Тенардье-младшей и месье Анжольрасом, — сделал вывод он, собирая бумаги обратно в папку и поднимая взгляд на Вальжана. 

Тот стоял спиной, молча разглядывая что-то в окне, прижавшись лбом к холодном стеклу и, кажется, совершенно не уделяя внимания происходящему в этой комнате. Жавер решил никак это не комментировать, убирая папку во внутренний карман мантии. Сейчас ему надо было осмотреть оранжерею на предмет каких-либо улик; конечно, со времени, как её взломали, уже прошло два дня, однако ему надо было там побывать и увидеть всё своими глазами. 

— Идём.


	12. Человек человеку волк

Был полдень. Апрель вошёл в полную силу, деревья зеленели приятными салатовыми только расцвётшими почками, а с крыш приятно капала вода. 

Они сидели на ступенях одной из лестниц, ведущей во внутренний двор, где неизменно шумел фонтан. Ференк задумчиво грыз кончик пера и изучал лист бумаги с тезисом и наполовину написанным эссе, лежащий у него на коленях. Жан Вальжан же только опустил свою сумку, садясь рядом и поморщившись, взглянув на заглавие написанного. 

— Уже? Пара же была только утром, куда так торопиться? 

— Потом же будет меньше делать, — пожал плечами Ференк, возвращая перо на бумагу. Жан прочитал следующие написанные им слова. 

— Почему ты так считаешь? Ведь оборотни — всё ещё пострадавшие, почему они должны все подвергаться заключению? 

— Это же самый безопасный вариант, — не сбиваясь в письме, ответил Жавер, — при изоляции болезнь не сможет распространиться на кого-либо другого, так что это лучшее решение проблемы. 

Жан перевёл взгляд с букв на него, недоумевая. 

— Но пусть они и обращаются один раз в месяц, они всё ещё люди и имеют право на свободную жизнь! Это была не их вина, что их заразили…

— Однако это _будет_ их вина, если они передадут заразу кому-либо другому, —продолжил за него Ференк, поднимая глаза, — разве не логичнее исключить все шансы, при которых она может быть передана? 

— Да, но не обязательно их держать их под стражей постоянно, — Жан развёл руками, — одной ночи будет достаточно. 

— Некоторые волколаки обращаются по желанию, а узнать, кто из них кто, невозможно, — Ференк все больше хмурился, поджимая губы, — более того, практически все они преступники, угрожающие законопослушным магам. 

— Но если бы на них не было такой стигмы, тогда бы их адаптация в обществе была проще, и им бы не пришлось уходить в преступность! — повысил голос Жан в явно тщетной попытке переубедить Ференка. Тот же только удержал на Жане долгий тяжёлый взгляд, после чего отвернулся, продолжая писать. 

— У тебя слишком много веры в людей. 

— А у тебя её совершенно нет, — эхом отозвался Жан, устало выдыхая и смотря на дорожку перед ними, усыпанную мокрым гравием, сквозь который только виднелись ростки травы.


	13. Закулисье

К его удаче, ни один из нужных ему студентов не уезжал домой на зимние каникулы, а то были Азельма Тенардье и Этьенн Анжольрас. Однако после разговора с последним Жавер сейчас сидел за столом в своём кабинете и устало потирал виски — кажется, у него была абсолютная непереносимость идеалистичных подростков с обостренным чувством справедливости. Само собой, ничего нового месье Анжольрас не сказал, и Жавер не видел смысла в использовании Сыворотки правды — Этьенн явно говорил только то, что было у него на уме, что, с одной стороны, было приятным качеством, а с другой — головной болью для всех окружающих. 

От размышлений его отвлек стук в дверь кабинета. Жан Вальжан, теперь постоянно занимавший одно из мест в кабинете, заполняя журналы и бумаги, потому что Жавер настаивал на том, чтобы он был всегда в поле его зрения, встал открывать дверь и поздоровался со стоявшим на пороге. 

— Месье Фошлеван, добрый день, не ожидал вас здесь встретить, — слегка удивлённо поприветствовал его в ответ Дени Грантер, проходя мимо и сразу направляясь к преподавательскому столу. 

— Добрый день, месье Грантер, чем я обязан удовольствию Вас здесь видеть? — устало, но все ещё строго спросил Жавер, раздвигая записи по сторонам, чтобы у юноши не было соблазна в них заглянуть. 

— Здравствуйте, месье Жавер. Я бы хотел вам предложить информацию по поводу определённого студенческого кружка, — лёгкий тон Грантера не мог не вызывать подозрений, поэтому Жавер был сразу настроен скептично. 

— С чего бы это Вам делать? 

— Из благих побуждений, — криво улыбнулся в ответ Грантер.

— Продолжайте, — Жавер махнул рукой, доставая новый чистый лист бумаги. 

— Сомневаюсь, что месье Анжольрас рассказывал вам об этом, однако в конце прошлого года, примерно в апреле, в кружке возник конфликт по поводу отношения к не-магам, мнения разделились, и часть участников вышла из группы, — спокойно повествовал Грантер. 

— За объединение и против? 

— Точно так. 

— Какую сторону в этом конфликте занимаете Вы, Грантер? 

Тот тихо выпустил смешок, уводя взгляд в сторону. 

— Мне всё равно. 

— Вот как. Вспомните ли Вы случайно какие-нибудь имена? 

— Да, возможно, — Грантер сложил руки на груди и встретил взгляд Жавера, поднявшего на него глаза. 

— Возможно? — сегодня подростки точно не упрощали ему жизнь. 

— Анжольрас никак не связан с происходящим, и если это так, тогда я вспомню несколько имён. 

Условия. Этот мальчишка обнаглел до того, что ставит ему условия! Жавер откинулся на спинку стула, уставясь на Дени, как на дурака, ляпнувшего возмутительную чушь. 

— С чего бы мне такое делать? Месье Грантер, если я захочу у Вас что-то узнать, я всегда могу использовать _Veritaserum_ , Ваши попытки сторговаться смехотворны. 

Тот, явно осознавая тщетность своей просьбы и занервничав, так легко, однако, отступать не собирался. 

— Я надеюсь на вашу добропорядочность, месье Жавер. 

Жавер смерил его критическим взглядом с головы до ног. 

— Имена. 

Грантер вздохнул и выпрямил спину, складывая руки за спиной. 

— Розье, Бофор, Трембле и Тенардье. 

— Какая Тенардье? 

— Младшая. 

Имена тут же появились на листке. Что совершенно не удивило Жавера, так это то, что все они были из чистокровных семей (может, не благородных, но всё же). 

— И это… всё, что я хотел Вам рассказать, — Грантер, уже без своей легкомысленной улыбки, поклонился, явно собираясь уйти. 

— Месье Грантер, есть ли у Вас предположения, почему месье Анжольрас не упомянул об этом происшествии? — задал последний вопрос Жавер. 

Юноша сначала поджал губы, а потом растянул их в улыбке, может, слегка горькой. 

— Анжольрас больше интересуется идеями, чем людьми. Возможно, он просто забыл. Прошу прощения, — он ещё раз поклонился и вышел, тихо стукнув дверью за собой. 

Жан Вальжан, весь разговор просидевший на углу одной из студенческих парт, задумчиво смотрел вслед ушедшему, после чего перевёл взгляд на Жавера. Тот не сразу это заметил, а заметив, агрессивно сощурился в ответ, после чего Жан снова вернулся за один из самых дальних столов аудитории.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всех люблю всех целую


	14. Имеющий уши, да услышит

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> с первыми библейскими отсылками девочки!!!!

Множество деталей произошедшего его вводило в недоумение. Зачем надо было устраивать из отравления Видока такую эффектную сцену? Все можно было проделать гораздо тише, взяв яд замедленного действия, и тогда шансов выжить у него было бы гораздо меньше. Он сомневался, что это произошло исключительно из-за того, что совершившие не могли достать другой яд, было бы желание. Самым логичным выводом напрашивается то, что сделано это было специально, либо для предупреждения кого-то (кого?), либо для привлечения внимания (тоже остаётся вопрос: кого?). Также по яду — в библиотеке он ещё не был, но стоило туда зайти и почитать побольше, как этот яд создаётся, может, там тоже будут некие подробности. 

Теперь оранжерея. В принципе, Жавер не ожидал там ничего найти, поскольку прошло уже, как никак, два дня, однако, к его удаче, под столом, на котором стояла Антенница (хочется сказать, довольно агрессивная, ему пришлось наложить на неё заклинание, чтобы спокойно осмотреть пространство вокруг неё), нашёлся небольшой обрывок какой-то тёмной ткани, словно от мантии. Скорее всего, тому, кто сюда приходил, было не так просто справиться с растением. 

Далее, раскол в студенческом кружке. По идее, ушедшие могли составить свой клуб со своими взглядами, но Жавер ничего не слышал и не читал у Видока про ещё одно общество в школе. Делают ли они это тайно? Если предположить, что да, тогда листовки встают на место, их распространяют для вербовки новых членов, при этом выдавая себя за оригинальный кружок. Есть ли у Видока заметки по анализу листовок? Использованных слов, бумаги, печати, того загадочного символа? 

Наводок непочатый край, но это лучше, чем если бы не было ничего. Работы предстоит много на зимние каникулы. Некоторые студенты, фамилии которых были у него в дополненном списке, разъехались по домам, однако надолго расследование это задержать не должно. 

Жавер вздохнул и, откинувшись на спинку стула, потянулся, разминая закостеневшие от долгого сидения мышцы. Уже был вечер, и он начинал паршиво соображать — не лучший вариант для умственной работы. Он взглянул в дальний угол аудитории. Жан Вальжан, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные на столе руки, дремал, тихо сопя, но стоило Жаверу сдвинуть стул и встать, тот вздрогнул и открыл глаза, моментально смотря на источник звука. 

— Я ухожу, вставай, — бросил в его сторону Жавер, запирая почти все папки внутрь стола, а одну забирая с собой, и запечатывая ящики несколькими заклинаниями. 

Тот не ответил, быстро собирая свои вещи на столе, а после дожидаясь Жавера у дверей, не выходя. 

Когда они уже шли по коридору, как обычно, Жан Вальжан чуть впереди под пристальным надзором, Жавер услышал заданный тихо вопрос, от которого у него тут же вскипела злостью кровь. 

— Как было… полнолуние? 

Ожидаемо, та маленькая сова прилетала каждый месяц всего первого семестра, иногда Жавер использовал содержимое конверта, иногда раздражённо запихивал в далёкий угол сундука, не решаясь выбросить, за что себя клял — но никогда не знаешь, когда это может понадобиться. 

— Не твоё дело, — равнодушно отрезал Жавер, подтолкнув в спину на секунду задержавшегося Вальжана, от чего его следующие шаги были не слишком устойчивыми.

— Я рад, что месье Видок нашёл способ те… Вам помогать, — проговорил тот, уже тише. 

— Ради Мерлина, заткнись. 

В коридорах было тихо, каменные стены тринадцатого века молчали и напряжённо слушали, а в замке уже все разошлись по своим комнатам и общежитиям.

— Прости меня, — было произнесено почти невесомо. Жавер притворился, что он ничего не услышал. 

Отконвоировав Вальжана в его комнату, он вернулся к себе, но сон к нему той ночью не шёл.


	15. Тайное всегда становится явным

Ему было холодно. Солнце только зашло за горизонт, оставляя за собой грязно-жёлтое небо, тихо плескалась вода рядом, Ференк подернул плечами, сдерживая дрожь, и снова выдохнул, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. 

Осталось дождаться восхода полной луны, и как только она выйдет полностью, начнётся его ежемесячный кошмар.

Он сидел в небольшом гроте, вход был завален огромным валуном, что сделал сам Жавер с помощью магии, наверху была пара отверстий, из-за которых здесь не была полнейшая темнота. Вся его одежда (рубашка, жилет, штаны, мантия и исподнее), а также волшебная палочка лежали в самом дальнем углу, накрытые камнями на всякий случай, и Ференк сидел у холодной стены на песке, обнимая нагие колени и закрыв глаза.

Ещё немного. Ещё один вдох и выдох. Шрамы на левой щеке и носу немного ныли, как и всегда перед полнолунием. А после обращения обратно в человеческое состояние у него будет болеть все тело, но это будет неважно, поскольку ему нужно быть на всех занятиях, чтобы сохранять идеальную посещаемость. 

Его псевдо-медитация была прервана тем, что валун у входа затрясся и почему-то начал двигаться, единственное, как мог отреагировать Ференк, — вжаться в стену и тревожно наблюдать, мысленно просчитывая, сколько осталось до восхода луны — недолго, очень недолго. 

Вскоре валун сместился настолько, что через появившуюся щель можно было пролезть, и Ференк с ужасом обнаружил, что в этом небольшом проходе стоял человек, и что было ещё ужаснее, человек был знакомым. Широкие плечи, приземленная фигура, темно-русые кудри на голове (Жаверу не нужен был свет, чтобы вспомнить, какого они оттенка) — это был Жан, одетый не в официальную форму, а в некое подобие вязаной кофты и штаны. 

— Привет.

Сначала Ференк собирался вскочить на ноги и вытолкать его взашей, но потом пришло осознание, что на нем нет ни клочка одежды, она вся минимум в десяти метрах от него, и Ференк скорее умрёт со стыда, чем сдвинется с места. Следующее, что пришло к нему в голову, — у Жана не было в руке палочки, и это... было более, чем странно, валун было невозможно сдвинуть без помощи магии. Глупость, скорее всего, сам Ференк халатно к этому отнёсся из-за своего состояния и поэтому не до конца его задвинул. Единственное, что Жавер смог из себя выдавить, это была одна фраза.

— Что... ты здесь делаешь?

— Решил составить тебе компанию. Одну секунду, — Жан послал ему мягкую, маленькую улыбку и отвернулся обратно к валуну, широко расставляя ноги и упираясь руками в камень. Ференк увидел, как под тонким свитером напряглись его плечи, услышал тяжёлое, затрудненное дыхание, и прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем валун сдвинулся в обратную сторону, когда как импровизированный вход начал сужаться.

— Нет… тебе тут нельзя оставаться, это исключено, — если первое слово прозвучало тихо, то остальные уже отдавались эхом в каменном гроте, — ты не знаешь, во что ввязываешься, — он все ещё не вставал, пытаясь повышением голоса, как-то остановить происходящее, однако без особого успеха.

— Ты... меня... за... дурака не держи, — последние слова прозвучали с облегчённым выдохом. Валун был на прежнем месте, и выхода из грота теперь не было.

— Если ты считаешь, я не заметил за четыре года, что у тебя здоровые шрамы на пол-лица, и ты каждое полнолуние ведёшь себя так, будто на тебе использовали Конфундус, я могу счесть это за оскорбление, — он снова развернулся к Жаверу, а спустя секунду — быстро отвёл взгляд, и если бы Ференк видел чуть лучше в темноте, он бы увидел внезапно зарумянившиеся щеки и уши.

Однако Ференк не мог ничего ответить, будто застыв камнем, когда в голове промчались тревожные мысли о том, что если слухи о его состоянии будут подтверждены, то студенты его сместят с поста старосты, ради которого он так упорно добивался безукоризненного табеля, поскольку если сокурсники его опасаются, как он есть сейчас, то после этого его будут ненавидеть, а хуже всего была мысль, что о его болезни знает никто иной, как Жан. _Жан_. Единственный человек, которого Жавер, может, не считал другом, но считал хорошей компанией.

— Тем более... — слова не приходили на ум, однако время не ждало, и Вальжан должен уйти отсюда как можно скорее. 

— Тем более! Если ты знаешь, что со мной произойдёт, ты должен вернуться в замок, твоя жизнь может быть под угрозой, — процедил он агрессивнее, нервно вцепляясь в обнаженную кожу предплечий пальцами и вжимаясь спиной в холодный и неровный камень. В голове панически мелькали мысли о том, как быстро добраться до волшебной палочки, отодвинуть валун и оградить Жана от себя, но тело Ференка сейчас ему не подчинялось, чувствуя приближение полной луны. 

— Само собой, это моё решение остаться, и это моя ответственность, — посерьёзнел Вальжан, немного застенчиво возвращая взгляд к Ференку и делая пару шагов вперёд, — если бы я не был уверен, я бы не пришёл. 

— Жан Вальжан! — его приближение не вызвало ничего, кроме паники. В ушах уже стучала кровь, и Жавер осознавал, что его время заканчивается. Все тело покрылось гусиной кожей и подрагивало, ещё считанные секунды — и это превратится в катастрофу. — Перестань глупить, это не твоя ответственность, ты переходишь всякие границы, один укус, и ты… Я _приказываю_ тебе уйти! — в горле стояла сухость, а в глазах начало сереть. 

Жан все равно подходил. 

— Я смогу тебя выдержать, я сильнее, чем кажусь, — и, наверное, Ференк бы воспринял его слова, вспомнив об отодвинутом валуне, но в его нынешнем состоянии сказанное было словно горох об стенку, и Жан это видел. 

Сделав последние шаги, он присел и положил обе руки Ференку на плечи, из-за чего тот вздрогнул, и если бы не стена, несомненно бы дернулся в противоположную сторону. 

— Ты всегда один, и я не хочу, чтобы так было и сейчас.

Жавер ощутил, что из-под всего его раздражения и тревоги показалась маленькая крупинка признательности и чего-то ещё, туго стянувшего грудную клетку, однако все эмоции тут же захлестнула волна сильнейшей ненависти, противостоять которой он был не в силах, лишь зажмурившись и пробормотав, уже не совсем в себе. 

— Невыносимый дурак… 

В следующее мгновение через отверстие в стене грота скользнул белесый луч света. Жан Вальжан тут же отшатнулся, опершись на руки за спиной, после чего вскочил, отходя дальше и ошеломленно наблюдая метаморфозу перед собой, сопровождаемую тихим плачем, а потом и криками, превращающимися в вой. Смуглая кожа Жавера стала покрываться жёсткой, чёрной и длинной шерстью, ногти на ногах впились в землю, удлинняясь, спина искривилась дугой, а тёмные глаза вспыхнули золотым, направленные на Вальжана, от взгляда которых у него прошёл мороз по коже. Юношеские бледные бакенбарды превратились в очертания покрытой лохматой шерстью морды, нос удлиннился, становясь чёрным и шершавым, а из пасти с острыми клыками донёсся будто предупреждающий рык. И если бы на Жавере в этот момент была одежда, Жан не сомневался, что от неё бы уже остались лишь лохмотья. Вместо обычной, знакомой ему нескладной и довольно высокой фигуры Жавера, такого до смешного строгого и серьёзного, перед ним стоял чёрный волколак, может, несколько худощавый, что было понятно ввиду возраста, но лишь подчеркивало сухие мышцы его тела, из пасти которого капала слюна, превращаясь в тёмные пятна на песке, когти оставляли глубокие борозды под лапами. И этот волколак несомненно собирался сейчас его разодрать в клочья. 

Не дать себя укусить, да… Жан выдохнул и снова поднял взгляд, сжимая в кулаке палочку и готовясь защищаться. 

* * *

Первое, что он почувствовал, приходя в себя, — у него кошмарно саднило все тело, болели кости, болели ребра и правое бедро, и он был уверен, что если сейчас попробует пошевелить руками, они его не послушаются. Второе, что он заметил, — если всему его телу было прохладно, то слева и у него на плече было что-то тёплое, и это было приятно. Но необычно. Сколько раз он проводил здесь полнолуния, когда он возвращался в сознание, он чуть ли не замерзал. А поэтому, сделав усилие, Ференк приоткрыл глаза, пытаясь приподнять голову и посмотреть в левую сторону. 

— Доброе утро, — он сначала услышал знакомый голос, а потом осознал, на ком он практически лежал, и это осознание заставило его покачнуться и абсолютно неграциозно упасть на правый бок, который тут же заныл, и Жавер чудом удержал за зубами звуки, которые бы обличили эту боль.

— Погоди, не рыпайся ты, — Вальжан придержал его за плечо, после чего, помогая себе второй рукой, вернул его в сидячее положение. Здесь Жавер заметил, что ему неприятно колет голую кожу шерстяной свитер, явно кем-то связанный самостоятельно, который, к его величайшему облегчению, был ему велик в длине. Облегчение продлилось недолго. Тут же скинув себя руку Жана, Ференк набрал в грудь воздуха, начав говорить монотонным и чётким голосом. 

— Насколько я помню, я тебе указал возвращаться в замок, а не подвергать себя абсолютно ненужной и смертельной опасности, поэтому не жди от меня никакой признательности, дисциплинарное взыскание всё ещё будет; кроме прямого неповиновения старосте, ты нарушил ещё и устав школы, выходя не только из общежития во время комендантского часа, но даже со школьной территории. Кроме того, твоя выходка… 

Высказывая это всё скороговоркой, Ференк всё ещё пытался сфокусировать взгляд на лице Вальжана, однако в его поле зрения попало совершенно другое — разводы крови рядом с явно только что затянутыми магией ранами на плечах и торсе Жана, который сидел рядом с ним в одних штанах. В голове у Жавера что-то щелкнуло, и он сначала собрался сказать что-то о ранах и засохшей крови, одновременно пытаясь понять, есть ли на коже шрамы от укусов, потом стянуть с себя и вернуть свитер, потом передумал, вспоминая, что больше на нем одежды никакой нет, потом его привела в недоумение та мысль, что, получается, Вальжан его одел в свитер, потом та же мысль его привела в смятение, и Ференк остановился и замолчал, смотря в песок перед собой.

Рядом с ним на землю опустилась аккуратно свернутая стопка его вещей, как он их и оставлял, после чего Жан встал, поворачиваясь к нему спиной и, кажется, начиная шептать какие-то заклинания, достав волшебную палочку из кармана штанов. Отметив про себя эту последнюю небрежность в хранении палочки, Жавер, неловко двигаясь, первым делом снял с себя неприятный свитер и начал переодеваться. Пальцы его не слушались, подрагивая и путаясь в пуговицах, но к этому уже ему не привыкать. 

Чуть хромая, он подошёл ко все ещё стоящему спиной Жану, опуская ему на плечо сложенный пополам свитер и снова его оглядывая. 

— Укусы? 

Тот усмехнулся, пожимая плечами и натягивая на голое тело свитер. 

— Только царапины. 

Жавер фыркнул на легкомысленную интонацию ответа, после чего начал хромать дальше, по пути доставая палочку из внутреннего кармана пиджака и отправляя заклинание в сторону валуна, чтобы тот откатился.

Однако, выходя из грота к озеру, упоительно блестящему в утреннем солнце, он тихо пробормотал:

— Спасибо. 

— Что-что? — донесся радостный, излишне радостный ответ Вальжана, который как раз успел его догнать. 

Жавер оглянулся, пристально изучая какую-то недобросовестную улыбку Вальжана, стоящего теперь рядом с ним, после чего нахмурился и, отвернувшись, продолжил идти по мокрой от росы траве, пытаясь игнорировать тихий смех за спиной. 

В тишине своей комнаты он наконец мог осмыслить произошедшее, и пришёл к выводу, что, несмотря на исключительную и необъяснимую силу, Жан Вальжан не нанёс ему повреждений хуже, чем Жавер наносил себе сам, причём тот явно пострадал сам от его когтей (и этот факт очень неприятно висел на совести Ференка). Во-вторых, укусов на Жане, кажется, действительно не было. Не то, чтобы Жавер дрался ещё с кем-то в волчьем облике и помнил что-то из этого, чтобы знать свои возможности, но… Что-то в отсутствии укусов не давало ему покоя и приятно удивляло. Приятно? Он поморщился, зажмурившись и потирая глаза руками. Нет, ничего приятного здесь не может быть, это было абсолютно противоположным от приятного, если бы с Жаном что-то случилось, всё, ради чего Ференк усердно работал, полетело бы прахом, и он был вернулся в то презренное существование, которое было до поступления. Чёрт бы побрал этого Жана и его бездумные рискованные идеи, это его _сочувствие_ и желание всем помочь. 

В любом случае, Ференку надо вздремнуть хоть пару часов, прежде чем пойти на учёбу.

Дисциплинарного взыскания Жан Вальжан тогда так и не получил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> эта часть оказалась написана первее всех
> 
> если оставите отзыв будет приятно,,,


	16. Доверием не разбрасываются

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> добрый вечер с первым снегом  
> глава выходит раньше потому что в чт я уезжаю в мск и у меня полный аврал так что вот

— Что будешь делать летом? Поедешь к семье? 

Жан сидел на полу, оперевшись спиной на бортик своей кровати, на которой лежал Ференк. Последний читал один из томов по магическим существам, Жан Вальжан же что-то лениво строгал из куска дерева — Жавер никогда не понимал привлекательности этого занятия, если всё можно было сделать быстрее с помощью магии, но Жан смеялся и говорил, что ему нравится сам процесс. 

— Нет, — после недолгого молчания сказал Ференк, — нет, скорее всего, буду пытаться пробиться в Министерство. 

— Кем? — удивлённо спросил Жан, оборачиваясь на него. 

— Кем-нибудь. Кем угодно, — пожал плечами Ференк, отвечая взглядом. 

Снова тишина. Жан вернулся в прежнее положение, но уже не строгал, задумавшись. Сегодня они оба сдали экзамен по трансфигурации, и поэтому оставшуюся половину дня отдыхали (по настоянию Жана). Сейчас было немного за полдень, солнце приятно заглядывало сквозь занавеску, а в комнате-общежитии, кроме них, не было больше никого.

Было спокойно. 

— Хочешь ко мне съездить? Познакомлю тебя с сестрой и братьями… 

Фразы падали односложно, но абсолютно правильно, словно так и должно было быть. 

Ференк вздохнул, перечитывая одну и ту же строчку уже который раз. 

— Не надо… Но спасибо. 

Жан лишь усмехнулся, снова подбирая ножик и продолжив что-то вырезать. 

— Ты же знаешь, что рано или поздно я тебя уговорю. 

— Знаю. 

* * *

Близилось первое полнолуние лета, последнее за этот учебный год. Жан Вальжан с помощью своей феноменальной интуиции пару месяцев назад нашёл набор трав, который облегчал Ференку симптомы, однако результаты его не удовлетворили, и он продолжал свое исследование. 

— Слушай, а ты когда-нибудь пробовал себя усыпить? 

— На полнолуние? Нет. 

Ференк парировал заклинание Жана магическим щитом, после чего отправил в его сторону ответное. 

— Ни в чем, что я читал, не упоминался такой способ. 

— Как ты думаешь, потому что не пробовали или потому что не вышло? — Жан отскочил в сторону, уворачиваясь. 

— Понятия не имею, _expelliarmus!_

— _Protego!_

Щит выдержал и даже срикошетил обезоруживающее заклинание обратно на Жавера, которому не без усилия, но удалось сохранить волшебную палочку, крепко сжав её в руке. 

— Хочешь опробовать? 

Ференк не ответил, опуская палочку и выдыхая, после чего подошёл к дереву, на ветке которого висели их мантии, снял обе, а одну из них протянул Жану. 

* * *

Они снова были в гроте. Жавер сидел, укрывшись одной из старых мантий, которых не было жалко, и с сомнением смотрел на небольшой стеклянный пузырёк, который протянул ему Жан. 

— Я не знаю, как подействует на волколака, но тебя оно точно вырубит, а сильнее я делать не хотел — мало ли что, — немного виноватым тоном пояснил Жан Вальжан. 

Просомневавшись ещё несколько секунд, Ференк взял зелье и откупорил его. Оно не пахло ничем. Он всё ещё оттягивал время. 

— Никогда не думал, что соглашусь быть абсолютно беззащитным на несколько часов, да ещё и не в своей шкуре, — недовольно пробормотал он больше себе, чем кому-то ещё, прикрывая глаза. 

Наконец он выдохнул, решившись, и залпом выпил серовато-синюю жидкость, после отдал пузырёк обратно Жану, который тут же начал пристально за ним наблюдать. И не зря — буквально через минуту Ференка начало ужасно клонить в сон, и вскоре он заклевал носом, а потом и засопел, опустив голову. Жан Вальжан чуть отодвинулся, держа в руках палочку на всякий случай и стал ждать. 

Вот и первый луч полной луны. Он наблюдал уже знакомую ему метаморфозу (от чего она менее устрашающей не казалась), но что-то было не так. Оборотень открыл ярко-жёлтые глаза и кровожадно оскалился, однако не смог сдвинуться с места, и тело его шатало из стороны в сторону. В волчьих глазах сначала отразилось непонимание, потом страх, зверь ещё попробовал сделать пару шагов по направлению к Жану и не смог пройти дальше, упав на бок и завозив обессиленными лапами по песку. Движения становились все более торопливыми, резкими и дикими, пока в конце концов волколак не замер, а после этого раздался оглушительный вой, усиленный эхом пещеры. 

И почему-то эта картина показалась Жану ужаснее и невыносимее, чем все их драки здесь, что-то в этом вое было настолько отчаянным, злым и отверженным, что ему хотелось плакать, как маленькому ребёнку, от страха, от переживания, но он не мог сдвинуться с места, в шоке наблюдая за происходящим, не в состоянии ни убежать, ни помочь. 

— _In…Incarcerous,_ — смог пробормотать он только через несколько минут, найдя в себе силы сделать хоть что-нибудь. Вой продолжался, хоть и был прерывистым и хриплым местами, и Жан сначала не понял, почему его кожа ощущается так странно, пока не увидел, что волосы у него встали дыбом. 

Очнулся Жавер от того, что его тошнило яблоком и водой, то есть, единственным, что он ел за этот день из-за своего состояния. Он закашлялся, перекатываясь на бок и выплёвывая неприятную кислую жидкость на песок. Организм милосердным не был, выворачивая желудок наизнанку, и Жавер в кашле почти потерял равновесие, угодив рукой в мерзкую смесь песка, мелких кусочков еды и желудочного сока, от чего его затошнило ещё больше. Он почти не заметил, что в какой-то момент его за плечи стали поддерживать чьи-то руки, и кто-то что-то говорил за плечом. Только отдышавшись, Ференк откинулся на каменную стену за спиной, укутываясь в наброшенную на него, как одеяло, мантию, и кое-как, сощурившись, пытался разглядеть Жана, встревоженно сидящего перед ним, но при этом плавающего из стороны в сторону. 

— _Mon Dieu,_ Ференк, прости, что так вышло, прости, что подбил тебя на это, я совсем… 

— Помолчи, — прохрипел тот, морщась от неприятного вкуса во рту, — умоляю. 

Стало тихо. 

— Воды. 

— _Aguamenti_ , — моментально среагировал Жан Вальжан, выхватывая палочку и создавая небольшой фонтанчик воды прямо из песка. 

Жавер первым делом сполоснул грязную руку, затем аккуратно наклонился, набирая воды в чуть подрагивающие ладони, и отпил из них. Жан всё молчал, наблюдая с виноватым взглядом. 

— Не смотри так, — продолжил Жавер всё ещё усталым и нечётким голосом, — я на это согласился. А ты радоваться должен после каждого полнолуния, что жив остался. 

— Но я!..

— Помилуй, не хочу выслушивать твои жалобы на самого себя, у меня была такая себе ночка, — перебил его Жавер, закрывая глаза и концентрируясь на холоде камня, упирающегося в его спину. 

— Хорошо, — смирился Жан, вздыхая. 

— В следующий раз либо сделай сильнее, либо верни прошлое, — проговорил Ференк совсем тихо. 

— Будет лучше, обещаю. 

Жавер едва заметно улыбнулся.


	17. Жавер доволен

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> то что жавер доволен обычно означает то что кому-то не очень...
> 
> да, буллинг деда, предупреждаю

Он открыл книгу, тут же вглядываясь в библиотечный листок с фамилиями бравших её студентов, и фыркнул, увидев последнюю из них. Мариус Понмерси, как всегда, не мог не найти себе дополнительных проблем. Рядом с его фамилией стояла аккуратная дата _"20.12.1919"_ , которую Жавер внимательно изучил. Совпадение ли это? Слишком много совпадений приходится на двадцатые числа декабря, едва раньше Йоля. 

Взяв _Энциклопедию магических растений, том 4, T—Z_ под мышку, Жавер вышел из библиотеки, в уме делая пометку расспросить месье Понмерси о его внезапном интересе к травологии. Последнее слово вызвало неприятные ассоциации, и Жавер скривил губы. 

* * *

Жавер раздражённо хлопнул ладонью по столу, поднимаясь. Сидевшая перед ним девушка вздрогнула и опустила голову ещё ниже, кусая губы и явно сдерживая слёзы. 

— Своим молчанием ты себе же ухудшаешь ситуацию, разве это сложно понять! — воскликнул он, потеряв всякое терпение и подходя вплотную к мадемуазель Тенардье, наклоняясь, как вдруг он ощутил чью-то крепкую ладонь на своём предплечии и тут же обернулся. За ним стоял Жан Вальжан, хмурящийся, но без тени сомнения или страха, не давая Жаверу сдвинуться с места. 

— Месье Жавер. Нам нужно поговорить. 

— О чем мне говорить _с тобой_ , ты… — огрызнулся он, пытаясь вырвать руку, чего у него, разумеется, не вышло. Прошло две секунды напряжённого противостояния, когда Жавер пытался разглядеть в чужих глазах что-то, выдающее его намерения, но ничего не увидел. Он медленно выпрямился, стряхнул тут же расслабившуюся ладонь и отошёл на пару шагов вслед за Вальжаном. 

— Не думай, что я тебе это просто так спущу, — тихо, но вкрадчиво сказал Жавер, складывая руки на груди. 

— Неважно, — Жан Вальжан мотнул головой, все такой же серьёзный и сосредоточенный, — месье Жавер, я понимаю, что, возможно, из-за некоторых обстоятельств Вы чувствуете себя не так уравновешенно и собранно, как обычно, поэтому… позвольте мне с ней поговорить. 

От этих слов Жавер разозлился ещё больше, однако стоило ему открыть рот, чтобы приказать Вальжану не вмешиваться, тот снова его прервал. 

— Прошу, подумайте над этим. Со мной она уже знакома, и… мне неприятно это говорить, но я здесь в частности для того, чтобы налаживать общение с неблагополучными, — это слово он произнёс тише, явно не одобряя его употребление, — студентами. Пожалуйста, месье Жавер. 

Конечно, Жан Вальжан был прав. 

Сегодня было четвёртое января, завтра было клятое полнолуние, из-за которого Жавера периодически знобило и из-за которого его и так небольшое терпение заканчивалось за пару мгновений. Если его болезнь мешает ему здраво оценивать ситуацию и выбирать лучшие варианты, значит, в Бюро были правы, и он непригоден к работе. Так нельзя. Дело выше его собственных антипатий и прочих эмоций. 

Жавер, неохотно сдаваясь, тяжело вздохнул, потирая переносицу, после чего буркнул:

— Валяй. 

Жан Вальжан улыбнулся уголком рта, после чего обернулся к Азельме, загнанно смотрящей на них обоих. 

— Мадемуазель Тенардье, что Вам предпочтительней: чай или горячий шоколад? 

Та молчала, пытаясь найти подвох в вопросе, однако его там не было, поэтому Азельма, обратно опустив глаза, тихо проговорила:

— Шоколад. 

Жан Вальжан кивнул, бросил взгляд в сторону Жавера, после чего стукнул пару раз волшебной палочкой по столу, за чем очень внимательно наблюдал Жавер, рассеянно потирая свое предплечье.

Это не то, что он помнил. Палочка Жана Вальжана была из кедра, светлого бежевого цвета, почти двенадцать дюймов, а эта… была ему незнакома. Короче, темнее и невзрачнее. 

Вскоре на столе с тихим стуком появилось три чашки, от которых веяло запахом горячего шоколада, одну Жан Вальжан поставил перед девушкой, вторую подвинул ближе к краю стола, а из третьей отпил, двигая стул и садясь напротив Азельмы. Жавер всё стоял в стороне, чувствуя себя всё более усталым, стоило ему отвлечься от постоянной умственной деятельности, которая удерживала его в строю. 

— В прошлый раз ты говорила, что не помнишь, как у тебя эти бумажки оказались, да? — мягко спросил Жан. 

Азельма кивнула, отпивая из чашки. 

— Есть какие-нибудь идеи? 

Она помотала головой. 

— Может, тебе их положил кто-нибудь из знакомых или друзей? 

— Не знаю, — ответила она, может, чуть более осязаемым голосом, чем когда отвечала Жаверу. 

Жан Вальжан снова помолчал. 

— Месье Жавер, можно ли у вас попросить список остальных студентов? 

Тот не ответил, но после заминки заклинанием отправил нужный лист к ним на стол. 

Вальжан стал перечислять все имена по алфавитному порядку, спрашивая о них и наблюдая за реакцией мадемуазель Тенардье, и если она к середине списка уже чуть расслабилась и повеселела, то после одного имени замерла, нервно уводя взгляд. 

— Нет, тоже не знаю. 

Это было имя одной из шестикурсниц, из тех студентов, что назвал Дени Грантер, говоря о расколе кружка. 

— Вы уверены? 

Она молчала, опустив глаза. 

— Азельма, если Вас что-то удерживает от того, чтобы рассказать правду, если это страх, поверьте — мы можем об этом позаботиться или по крайней мере приложим все силы для этого, — тихо, но убедительно и настойчиво начал Жан Вальжан. 

Азельма Тенардье зажмурилась и помотала головой. 

Жавер, до того пристально наблюдавший за происходящим, бесшумно взмахнул палочкой, и в мгновение ока бесцветная жидкость из небольшой склянки в его руке перелетела через несколько метров и опустилась в чашку с полудопитым шоколадом, стоявшим перед девушкой. Жан Вальжан, ошарашенно на него оглянувшись и собираясь что-то сказать, получил в ответ лишь предостерегающий тёмный взгляд, который заставил его смиренно опуститься на стул. 

— Давай тогда… кхм, продолжим, — вся уверенность из голоса Вальжана испарилась. 

Азельма открыла глаза, грея руки об чашку. 

Дальше имена снова перечислялись с малым вмешательством со стороны Азельмы, которая лишь изредка мотала головой и пила шоколад, однако после её ответа на вопрос о последнем имени, Жавер сделал шаг вперед, снова привлекая к себе внимание. 

— Мадемуазель Тенардье, не могли бы Вы повторить, знакомы ли Вы с Виндой Розье? 

Азельма снова напряглась и опустила глаза. 

— Да, — сказала она и тут же испуганно посмотрела на Вальжана, который стыдливо отвернулся. 

— Хорошо, — притворно радостно воскликнул Жавер, подходя все ближе, — как же Вы раньше не сказали! И как Вы с ней связаны? 

— Она даёт мне поручения, я их выполняю, иногда мне платит, иногда вызывает на дуэли, — заговорила Азельма, абсолютно не контролируя слова, слетающие с её губ, и она не придумала ничего лучше, кроме как закрыть рот руками, лишь бы замолчать, в ужасе смотря то на Жавера, то на Фошлевана. 

— Прекрасно, просто прекрасно, тогда, получается, это она попросила Вас распространить листовки? 

Азельма промычала что-то, сильно напоминающее _"да"_ , но тут же замотала головой, отрицая собой же сказанное. 

— Что ж, думаю, мы узнали всё, что хотели. Благодарю, мадемуазель Тенардье, можете идти, — Жавер победоносно ухмыльнулся. 

Азельма буквально выпрыгнула из-за стола, опрокидывая чашку, и выбежала из кабинета, смотря исключительно в пол и хлопнув за собой дверью. Сразу же после её ухода резко вскочил Вальжан, подходя чуть ли не вплотную к Жаверу. 

— Жавер, зачем… — рассерженно и возмущённо начал он. 

— _Месье_ Жавер, — холодно поправил его Жавер. Кажется, только сейчас он не заметил, но осознал, что Жан Вальжан, хоть не намного, но ниже его, будучи крепче по комплекции. Что ж, это только упрощает задачу смотреть свысока. 

— _Месье Жавер_ , — процедил Жан Вальжан, — совсем не обязательно было использовать Сыворотку правды, она бы сама всё рассказала, стоило бы ей мне довериться!..

— У Вас какие-то претензии ко мне и моим методам расследования попытки убийства, _месье Фошлеван?_ — Жавер специально акцентировал последние два слова, высокомерный и незыблемый, подобно скале. 

Если бы в комнате находился кто-то ещё, этому человеку стало бы душно и некомфортно от создавшегося напряжения и витающей в воздухе почти видимой неприязни. 

Жан Вальжан, на которого обращение по этому имени подействовало, будто его окатили чаном ледяной воды, упал обратно на стул, замолкая и закрывая лицо руками. Жавер же, довольно хмыкнув, что-то отметил на одной из бумаг, вспоминая мысленный образ Винды Розье. 

Насколько он помнил, она была из обеспеченной, чуть ли не благородной семьи, значит, скорее всего, на каникулах она была дома. Ну ничего, зато семестр у неё начнётся очень интересно.


	18. Почему чтение чужой корреспонденции иногда может оказаться плохой идеей

_6 января 1920, вторник, начало второго семестра_

_В пять часов вечера после окончания урока у шестого курса задержал Винду Розье; реакция на то, что Видока перевели в больницу в Париж — учтивое сожаление; вопрос про кружок — отвечала прямо, что придерживается идеи недостойности не-магов, без уловок. Не настроена подозрительно, однако аккуратна в словах и жестах. Не доверяю._

Жавер откинулся на спинку стула, кусая перо и размышляя, одновременно разглядывая небольшую портретную колдографию. На той была изображена девушка не старше восемнадцати лет с забранными наверх тёмными волосами, она смотрела прямо в камеру, слегка улыбаясь. В ней не было ни следа скромности или стыда, лишь спокойствие и уверенность, по взгляду можно было понять, что она была амбициозна и упряма. Училась она всегда на отлично, была весьма активной в студенческой деятельности, пару раз даже была выбрана старостой курса, что свидетельствовало о её хорошей репутации. В общем, идеал студентки Шармбатона. 

Жавер снова перевёл взгляд на только что написанные им строчки. 

У него не было привычки вести дневник до приезда сюда, его дневниками были ежедневные рапорты в Бюро, однако в первые месяцы здесь он быстро понял, что если не будет записывать происходящее с ним, пускай и мелочи, жизнь перестанет быть ясной и понятной. 

Посмотреть, что происходило 21 декабря, госпиталь, библиотека, расписания, происшествия, опросить студентов. 

Поставив точку, он опустил перо, дожидаясь, пока высохнут чернила. 

Поскольку начался учебный семестр, Жавер больше не мог удерживать Вальжана рядом с собой или в его комнате для постоянного наблюдения, поэтому пришлось возвращаться к прошлой привычке наблюдения через зеркало. 

Где-то на его столе также лежали письма, которые Жан Вальжан втихую пытался отправлять Козетте и которые, само собой, Жавер перехватывал, благо, сова Вальжана была весьма запоминающейся. Открыв и прочитав одно из них практически в день начала каникул, Жавер не стал лезть в остальные, поскольку ничего важного или полезного для него там не оказалось. 

— _Nox,_ — комната погрузилась в темноту, нарушаемую лишь иногда пробивающимся сквозь плотные шторы лунным светом — луна только-только шла на уход. 

* * *

_"Доброе утро!_

_Надеюсь, ты выспалась и у тебя хорошее настроение. Прости ещё раз, что не выйдет съездить на каникулы в Париж, я знаю, что ты особенно любишь его зимой и в Рождество, но месье Жавер попросил ему помочь с документами и прочей взрослой чепухой, и мне придётся тут работать даже в каникулы днями и ночами. Надеюсь, ты на меня не сердишься. И не сердись на месье Жавера тоже, он просто выполняет свои обязанности, как и положено хорошему преподавателю. Да, возможно, он может слегка пугать при первых встречах, однако (и, думаю, ты уже сама догадалась) если соблюдать все его условия, выполнять домашнее задание вовремя и не болтать на уроках, то его лекции будут одними из лучших здесь._

_Болела ли у тебя ещё голова? Ты говорила, что позавчера чувствовала себя нехорошо. Если заболит, выпей сладкого чаю с мятой или мелиссой. По поводу второго этажа второго корпуса я, разумеется, сообщил мадам Аркур._

_У тебя никогда не было проблем с подругами, так что я уверен, что все хорошо. А если нет — непременно скажи или мне, или куратору!_

_Отдыхай, золотце моё, не гуляй допоздна, ложись спать вовремя._

_Мне лучше пока не пиши, негоже будет отвлекать месье Жавера нашей с тобой перепиской._

_Люблю тебя,  
Папа_

_23 декабря 1919"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> напомню что отзывы класс всех люблю целую ждите на следующей неделе конец расследования и новые приколы


	19. До разгадки осталось всего ничего

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumtututum inspector gadget woohoo
> 
> главы где жавер всех пугает мои любимые

Ещё одна наводка пришла к нему во время занятия с четвёртым курсом в первую же неделю второго семестра, когда он, поправляя стойку студентов для контрзаклятий, заметил у одного из них рваный рукав. Конечно, случись бы это в обычных обстоятельствах, он просто бы сделал выговор насчёт небрежности внешнего вида, однако сейчас такое от его внимания уйти не могло. Поэтому, после конца урока, он негромко позвал к себе юношу. 

— Месье Понмерси, будьте внимательнее к своему внешнему виду, студенту этой школы не пристало выглядеть так, будто он всю ночь провел в лесу за квиддичным полем, — Жавер выразительно посмотрел на рукав Мариуса, где из-за оторванной чёрной наружной ткани проглядывала небесно-голубая подкладка, от чего Мариус, побледнев, спрятал руку за спину, смотря в пол. 

— А ещё хотелось бы узнать, как же Вы умудрились порвать Ваш рукав и даже не замечать этого, надевая мантию каждый день.

— Месье Жавер, Вы понимаете… Такая мелочь… — Мариус начал говорить сначала уверенно, но его голос становился все смятеннее и неявнее, как он говорил далее. 

Почему-то Жаверу доставляло несказанное удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как Мариус спотыкается об слова, явно пытаясь что-то придумать на ходу о том, что он порвал рукав во время квиддича буквально на прошлой неделе, хотя на прошлой неделе были каникулы, и он уезжал в Париж к своей семье. 

— Я уверен, Вы знаете, что лгать нехорошо, так что будьте добры, говорите правду, — прищурившись, Жавер чуть наклонился к нему, смотря в глаза и явно запугивая бедного четырнадцатилетнего мальчишку. Весьма успешно. 

Однако он не стал дожидаться, когда Мариус сформулирует то, что Жаверу и так было известно:

— Может быть, потому, что накануне Йоля Вам приспичило пробраться в одну из оранжерей, где в битве с антенницей Вас чуть не победило растение? — мальчишка поступил взгляд, то краснея от стыда, то бледнея от страха, и это было очень забавное зрелище. 

— Я ошибаюсь? 

Мариус, растерянно моргая, замотал головой. 

— Нет, Вы правы, Месье Жавер… 

— Так-то лучше, — снисходительно хмыкнул Жавер, — а теперь задержитесь у меня ещё на пару минут и расскажите самостоятельно, что да как происходило. А особенно — кто Вас надоумил на эту выходку, потому что сами бы Вы до такого не додумались, — последнее предложение он произнёс сухо и серьёзно.

* * *

Если бы кого-то, плохо знакомого с Жавером, попросили сейчас описать его состояние, они бы сказали, что он _взволнован_ , не зная, что такая эмоция ему в принципе не свойственна. Однако лучшего слова было бы и не найти, видя, как Жавер поднимается по лестнице, едва заметно сдерживая себя, чтобы не ускорить шаг, а от его взгляда проходящим мимо студентам сразу становилось не по себе, обычно месье Жавер в таком состоянии означал то, что кому-то (и это обычно был кто-то из студентов) было весьма и весьма нехорошо. 

Он распахнул дверь в свой кабинет, от чего месье Фошлеван и мадемуазель Фошлеван, находящиеся внутри, вздрогнули, до того, видимо, спокойно разговаривая. 

— А, вы уже пришли, очень вовремя, — бросил Жавер, проходя мимо к своему столу, и не обращая внимания на то, как крепко Жан Вальжан держится за руку девочки, не моргая и наблюдая за передвижениями Жавера. 

— Я всего-навсего хотел бы задать пару вопросов мадемуазель Фошлеван, — Жавер пояснил, поднимая глаза и говоря быстро, — в частности, о том, что с ней происходило двадцать первого декабря. 

Козетта отпустила руку своего отца, делая несколько шагов вперёд, несколько нервничая, но снаружи оставаясь спокойной. 

— Двадцать первого декабря я… — начала она чуть сиплым голосом, тут же кашлянула, и заговорила снова, звонко и ясно, — двадцать первого декабря я сдавала зачёт по истории магии, а после этого у нас должна была быть консультация к экзамену по заклинаниям, но меня там не было. 

— Насколько я помню, из-за головной боли, — кивнул Жавер, складывая руки на груди. 

Девочка недоуменно нахмурилась, собираясь задать вопрос, однако Жавер лишь отмахнулся. 

— У меня свои источники информации, — он намекающе поднял бровь, бросая взгляд на Вальжана, который сначала непонимающе на него воззрился, потом расширил глаза, а потом покраснел, пристыженно отворачиваясь. — Продолжайте, насчёт головной боли. И уточняйте время и место. 

— Да, конечно… — Козетта задумалась, вспоминая. — Зачёт начинался в час дня во втором корпусе, в 0219 аудитории. Я закончила около полтретьего и собралась на консультацию, но по дороге туда у меня разболелась голова от жуткого запаха в конце коридора, и мне пришлось отпроситься в госпиталь. 

— Ага, то есть, запах появился после двух часов дня? — Жавер заинтересованно опёрся на стол, ловя каждое слово. 

— Да, наверное, так, — она кивнула, слегка неуверенно, — когда я только пришла на экзамен, его не было… 

— И это было в конце коридора, предположительно, рядом с 0224 и 0225 аудиториями, просто прекрасно, — вывел больше для себя Жавер, после чего вытащил из кармана небольшой цветок, полевой, с длинными вытянутыми листьями и мелкими белыми цветами на макушке, поднося его к лицу Козетты, — это тот запах? 

Та, только унюхав, тут же поморщила носик, закрывая его рукой и отшатнувшись. 

— Да, только гораздо сильнее. 

Жавер снова выпрямился, победно и несколько жутковато рассмеявшись, так, что Жан Вальжан вздрогнул. 

— Благодарю Вас, мадемуазель Фошлеван, а теперь будьте так добры, позвольте мне с Вашим отцом поговорить наедине. 

Козетта подняла взгляд на Фошлевана, тот пожал плечами и кивнул. 

— До свидания, месье Жавер. 

Как только за девочкой закрылась дверь, атмосфера в классе тут же изменилась и не в хорошую сторону. 

— Тебе осталось здесь быть всего от силы два дня, так что радуйся пока можешь, — высокомерно и явно злорадствуя бросил Жавер, наблюдая за тем, как Жан Вальжан опускает голову. 

— Вы… разобрались в происходящем? 

— Разобрался ли я? Само собой! А это значит, что уже на этой неделе ты до конца жизни отправишься в тюрьму и больше не попадёшься мне на глаза, что может быть лучше! — самодовольно воскликнул он, всей своей фигурой обозначая свое превосходство. 

Жан Вальжан смотрел в пол с отсутствующим выражением лица. 

Довольно выдохнув, Жавер махнул рукой. 

— А теперь кыш. 

Уже через пару секунд он сидел в одиночестве, откинувшись на спинку стула. 

— Попалась птичка, — хладнокровно вымолвил Жавер, предвкушая то, что произойдёт буквально через несколько минут.


	20. Чтобы не получать наказания, лучше не совершать преступления

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> название главы это мем с волком
> 
> кто внимательно смотрел фантастических зверей тот все понял (то есть, никто)

Девушка семнадцати лет, зеленоглазая, с темными, убранными наверх волосами, в форменном платье и мантии, выдохнула и постучала в массивную деревянную дверь. 

— Войдите. 

— Добрый день, месье Жавер. 

Жавер захлопнул какую-то папку и встал, стоило ей зайти в кабинет и встать напротив преподавательского стола, сложив руки за спиной. 

— Мы с Вами уже говорили по этому поводу, однако я вынужден обстоятельствами обсудить с вами это подробнее, — издалека и ровным тоном начал Жавер, подходя к окну, — поэтому, будьте так любезны, мадемуазель Розье, расскажите мне снова, что Вы делали двадцать первого числа прошлого месяца. 

Девушка, не отводя глаз, слегка улыбнулась и кивнула. 

— Хорошо. 

Её голос был спокоен и вежлив, не склоняясь к холодности. 

— Двадцать первого декабря у всего шестого курса, включая меня, был экзамен по трансфигурации в одиннадцать часов утра. Я сдала его одна из первых, и то было не раньше двенадцати часов, — можно было бы предположить, что Винда хвасталась собой, однако в её голосе не было ни одной намекающей на это интонации, — после этого в час дня по расписанию у нас должна была быть пара по магическому праву, однако мне пришлось её пропустить по причине здоровья. 

— Здоровья? — переспросил Жавер. 

— Да, мне стало нехорошо, и я отпросилась в госпиталь, чтобы мадам Перро мне помогла. 

— Продолжайте, — Жавер повернулся к ней, после небольшой паузы. 

— После того, как она мне дала выпить одно из зелий, я вернулась на урок, с которого потом ушла в общежитие и позднее находилась в своей комнате и готовилась к предстоящему экзамену по заклинаниям.

— Хорошо, очень хорошо, мадемуазель Розье, — кивнул Жавер, снова проходя к столу, как резко остановился, поворачиваясь к студентке, — интересно лишь то, что мадам Перро вас в госпитале не видела. 

— Да, там была не мадам Перро, а одна из медсестёр, — подтвердила девушка, не моргнув глазом, когда её прервали. 

— Никто Вас не видел в госпитале. Честно говоря, Вас никто не видел с того момента, как вы ушли с экзамена по трансфигурации. Интересно, не правда ли? — его тон потихоньку приобретал саркастичные интонации. 

— Возможно, при всем уважении, Вы спрашивали не тех людей, месье Жавер, — скромно опустив голову, Винда не изменилась в лице. 

— А, то есть, вовсе не потому, что Вы с полудня и до полвторого провели время в 0215 классе, в котором как раз очень удачно никого не было, а значит Вы могли спокойно сварить нужный Вам яд, а потом заглушить его весьма характерный запах, разбив флакон с маслом багульника, чтобы аудиторию потом пришлось убрать и проветрить, — Жавер с каждым выводом подходил ближе к девушке, остановившись в полуметре и испытующе смотря на неё свысока, — вовсе не поэтому? 

Она молчала с непроницаемым выражением лица. 

— Месье Жавер, мне кажется, Вы ошиблись в своих рассуждениях, и пытаетесь обвинить человека, не только невинного, но и из семьи, ставящей честь и благородство превыше всего, и, боюсь, такое оскорбление не может пройти незамеченным, — вежливость теперь была явно напускной, а в голосе сквозила неприязнь и чуть ли не презрение. 

Жавер засмеялся. 

— Нет, такого со мной не пройдёт, даже не пытайтесь, — в последний раз фыркнув, он в мгновение ока выхватил волшебную палочку, совершая заклинание и заключая руки молодой волшебницы в цепи. 

— Мадемуазель Винда Розье, Вы арестованы по подозрению в покушении на жизнь Эжена-Франсуа Видока, а также агитации студентов с помощью запрещённых магических средств и распространению нежелательной информации в пределах школы, советую не дёргаться лишний раз, это Вам не поможет, — он не мог упустить случая пустить шпильку, криво усмехнувшись. 

Винда, чьё поведение и манера вести себя тут же изменилась, попробовав высвободить руки без особого успеха, вскинула голову, с презрением смотря на Жавера. 

— Вы совершаете ошибку, и она дорого вам обойдётся, месье Жавер, — процедила она сквозь зубы, прежде чем метнулась в сторону окна с явным намерением из него выпрыгнуть. 

— Ну нет, — успел пробормотать Жавер, прежде чем отправить _Abrutir_ девушке в спину.


	21. Иногда дни бывают неудачными от и до

Конечно, в одиночку ему бы провести обыск в женском общежитии ни за что бы не разрешили, поэтому его совершала мадам Аркур, а Жавер, которому явно было неуютно здесь находиться, стоял ближе к двери, наблюдая за её передвижениями и игнорируя любопытные взгляды проходящих мимо студенток. 

После того, как мадам Аркур, высокая и довольно худая женщина в морщинах, плотно застегнутая в чёрное платье, осмотрела и вытащила все вещи Винды Розье из прикроватной тумбы, она встала, поправляя юбку, и взмахнула палочкой на предмет чего-либо с наложенным заклятием сокрытия от посторонних глаз. Внезапно одно из мест на кровати бледно засветилось, и мадам Аркур, оглянувшись на Жавера и подозвав его к себе, откинула покрывало и одеяло. Под теми тоже ничего не было, однако свет стал выраженнее и яснее. Жавер, подойдя ближе, нацелил палочку на бок матраса, мысленно произнося Diffindo. Плотная белая ткань с треском прорвалась, выпуская в воздух пух и перья, а также некую стопку бумаг, упавшую с тихим шелестом на пол. 

Жавер, присев, взял её в руки — это была пачка писем, крепко перемотанная явно зачарованной ниткой, дабы её никто не смог развязать или порвать, кроме, собственно, владельца. Он сейчас и пытаться не стал, лишь внимательно осмотрев самые крайние конверты, — явно из дорогой, качественной бумаги, в самом углу начертано _"G."_ изощренным почерком с завитками и резкими штрихами, печать же самая простая — из красного сургуча безо всякого рисунка. 

Недолго думая, он засунул руку в прореху в матрасе и, пошарив некоторое время среди плотно уложенных перьев, наконец вытащил на свет небольшую книжечку в коричневой кожаной обложке. Само собой, она просто так ему не открывалась, однако терпение Жавера закончилось, и он просто-напросто вспорол корешок книги, доставая через него блок скрепленных листов. Быстро их просмотрев, он удивлённо поднял брови. 

Неудивительно, что этой девушке удавалось так ловко заставлять других делать то, что нужно было ей: сложно отказать кому-то, у кого на тебя и на твою семью есть вся нужная информация, чтобы тебя опозорить. У неё же эта информация, скорее всего, была из того же источника, откуда появились и зачарованные листовки, однако личность этого источника уже была подозрительной донельзя. 

Жавер, листая многочисленный список фамилий, упорядоченный по алфавиту, внезапно вспомнил то, о чем ему не по своей воле сказала Азельма Тенардье — что иногда Винда ей платит, а иногда вызывает её на дуэли… Почему-то тогда ему этот момент не запомнился, как что-то важное, а ведь вряд ли Азельма со своим, мягко говоря, не богатым магическим потенциалом могла бы быть равной соперницей для Розье. 

Впрочем, не его это дело. Его дело — доставить эти улики в Париж.  
Жавер встал, с отвращением отряхивая с колен уже налипшие на черную ткань перья, и, подобрав книжонку и письма, кивнул декану. Та, до этого слегка тревожно наблюдавшая за его манипуляциями, продолжила осматривать вещи Винды, которая в то время уже, скорее всего, находилась в камере временного заключения во Дворце Правосудия. 

* * *

Он был вне себя от злости. 

Как оказалось, та стопка писем, которую он доставил, прибыв в Париж на заседание суда, оказалась уликой в пользу не обвинения, а защиты, — адвокат (несомненно, с громкой фамилией, нанятый за большие деньги) использовал их, чтобы доказать, что Винда Розье действовала не по своей воле, а находилась под влиянием _Imperio_ , наложенным в летние каникулы в одну из встреч с её "другом по переписке" и поддерживаемым его регулярными письмами. Жавер мог поклясться, что это была наглая ложь, что девчонка делала всё это по собственному желанию, наоборот, используя эту связь для информации в обмен на распространение тех листовок (смысл и цель последнего он до сих пор не выяснил, и его единственным источником была дурацкая детская сказка), однако чем, как не пустым звуком, были слова простого аврора в зале суда. 

Проще говоря, он был в таком состоянии, что лишнее движение в его сторону или рядом с ним могло спровоцировать на кровопролитие. И конечно же, если этих всех причин не хватало для того, чтобы довести его до крайности, Бюро отказалось выделять ещё одного человека для безопасной транспортации беглого преступника через полстраны, и в данный момент Жавер, сцепив зубы и крепко сжав руки в замок на коленях, сидел напротив Жана Вальжана в тесной карете, само собой, зачарованной от всего возможного, и не отрывал горящего раздражением взгляда от опущенной седой головы. Ему нужно вытерпеть это в течении нескольких часов, в этом нет ничего сложного. 

— Так… как у Вас дела? — Жан Вальжан, слегка приподнял голову, непроницаемым взглядом смотрел на него. 

Это оказалось безумно сложным. 

— Это не встреча выпускников, так что заткнись, — отрезал Жавер, избегая смотреть тому в глаза. 

Здесь слишком тесно, слишком темно и слишком душно, а Жан Вальжан будто самим присутствием давит на него — массивной фигурой, сидящей напротив. Жавер сжал в руке волшебную палочку ещё крепче. 

— Как по мне, это как раз таки встреча выпускников, — тихо продолжил Вальжан, — кто знает, когда нам ещё удастся поговорить. 

— Я знаю; никогда, — Жавер попытался поставить точку в разговоре, однако это не сработало, и Жан Вальжан не замолчал.

— Поэтому я и спрашиваю… _Как у тебя дела?_

Последний вопрос прозвучал настолько вкрадчиво, но в то же время и заботливо, и нахально, Жавер вскочил, еле удержавшись на ногах из-за тряски кареты, и, вцепившись одной рукой в спинку сиденья за Вальжаном, второй рукой нацелил волшебную палочку ему на горло, вжимая её кончик в кожу. 

— Ещё слово, и до Парижа ты не доедешь. 

Было ли это преувеличением? Жавер не знал сам, но тягучий и спокойный взгляд Жана Вальжана, открыто смотрящего на него даже после угрозы, доводил его до трясущихся от злости рук. 

Жан Вальжан явно набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы что-то сказать, однако в этот момент карету внезапно качнуло, Жавер потерял равновесие, кое-как падая на сиденье рядом с Вальжаном. В спину тут же подул холодный ветер из распахнувшейся двери карты; единственным, что успел разглядеть Жавер, была тёмная фигура в проёме и вспышка заклинания. 

Следующие несколько секунд были сущей сумятицей. 

Жан Вальжан вскочил, вытягивая руки в сторону заклинания, которое попало точно в его наручники, поглотившись ими, Жавер наконец сумел встать на ноги, раздался мужской голос, быстро говорящий _"Пошёл, быстро!"_ , и, кажется, незнакомый мужчина в плаще что-то кинул Жану Вальжану. Однако эта вещь (некий круглый шарик) упала на пол и покатилась в сторону Жавера, когда как Вальжан, размахнувшись, наотмашь ударил руками, соединенными в кулак, этого мужчину, от чего тот выпал из кареты, несущейся по воздуху на фестралах, успевая зацепиться одной из рук за ступеньку снаружи у двери. 

Жавер, делая шаг вперёд, отправил несколько заклятий подряд в его пальцы, не слишком рассчитывая на точность, и буквально через секунду раздался режущий уши крик, быстро удалившийся, учитывая то, что карета все ещё летела вперёд. Другое дело, что Жавер не был так уверен, что ей ещё управляют. Торопливо выглядывая из двери и морщась от ледяного воздуха, тут же начавшего хлестать его одежду, он подтвердил свои догадки — конями никто не управлял, и сейчас они по своей воле резко вильнули направо, чуть не выкидывая Жавера вслед за тем неудачливым мужчиной. Что Жавер ещё успел увидеть, прежде чем оказаться снова в карете, — сзади в туманной мгле мелькнуло несколько теней, не больше трех, сильно напоминающих волшебников на метлах. После этого Жавера резко втянули за шиворот обратно в карету, на что он тут же среагировал оглушающими чарами, — Жан Вальжан, делая шаг назад, рухнул на пол, смотря недоумевающе-пустыми глазами. 

Карету снова швырнуло без всякого управления в сторону. 

Жаверу показалось, что момент замедлился. Из-под сидений раздался тихий рокот катящегося, кажется, металлического шарика, через мгновение Жавер его увидел; увидел, как он приближается к руке всё ещё ошарашенно сидящего Вальжана, и за долю секунды понял, что ему нужно что-то сделать. 

Поэтому он кинулся к Жану Вальжану, хватая его за ткань рубашки на плече, а в следующую секунду руки Жана коснулся холодный металл. 

Он ненавидел порталы. 

Голову закружило, он вцепился в ткань в левой руке так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь (и, в общем-то, и зависела), и зажмурился, пытаясь игнорировать ощущение изменяющейся материи со всех сторон, до тех пор, пока в спину его не ударила холодная, покрытая снегом земля, по которой он прокатился ещё несколько метров, точно набив себе пару десятков синяков. Кроме того, тяжёлое тело, лежавшее сейчас поперёк него, тоже не способствовало хорошему приземлению.

Под его боком внезапно раздался звонкий хруст, и Жавер, которого прошиб холодный пот, взмолился, чтобы это было его ребро, осознав, что волшебной палочки в его руке нет. Грубо спихнув с себя Вальжана, который только начал приходить в себя, Жавер лихорадочно ощупал землю под плащом, а достал оттуда волшебную палочку темно-багрового цвета с большой трещиной посередине. 

В сердцах он опять бросил её на мерзлую лесную землю и взвыл:

— **_Чёрт подери!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> НУ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО ЧТО-ТО ПРОИЗОШЛО пристегнитесь для следующих глав дальше будет хуже


	22. Двое в холодном лесу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> буллинг деда продолжается
> 
> видите опечатки пишите мне в дм в твиттере всех люблю

Вокруг были сплошные стволы голых, слегка заснеженных деревьев, земля была еле прикрыта снегом, в редких случаях — льдом, на котором было поскользнуться легче лёгкого; несмотря на утеплённый и зачарованный аврорский плащ, в который Жавер кутался, мороз всё ещё чувствовался. 

Первое, что решил сделать Жавер (после того, как подобрал брошенную собой же наполовину сломанную волшебную палочку), — уйти подальше от того места, куда зашвырнул их портал. Самим порталом оказался сломанный снитч, крылья которого не раскрывались, а лишь изредка подрагивали, обернувшись вокруг самого золотого шарика. 

Сделал он это из соображений безопасности, ведь если снитч был настроен на это место, значит, здесь что-то ждало тех, кто должен был через этот портал сюда попасть. И он совершенно не горел желанием с этим разбираться. 

Как только они прошли через несколько оврагов и продрались через лапы ёлок, Жавер решил остановиться, отпуская Вальжана, до того держа его за цепь наручников. Тот остановился, внимательно наблюдая за тем, что Жавер собирался сделать дальше. 

Жавер же вновь достал свою палочку, пытаясь приладить к ней отлетающие щепки и собираясь опробовать ею пару заклинаний. 

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — прокомментировал Жан Вальжан, изредка подрагивая от холода, будучи лишь в штанах, обуви, рубашке и жилете. 

— Тебя не спрашивают, — ответил Жавер скорее по привычке, не слишком заинтересованно. 

— Попробуй починить моей, — предложил тот, намекая на конфискованную Жавером во время ареста свою волшебную палочку. 

Жавер передёрнул плечами, выражая явное сомнение в том, что это сработает, однако, выудив из зачарованного кармана внутри плаща чужую палочку, все же нацелил её на сломанную, положив ту на мерзлую землю. 

— _Reparo maxima,_ — пробормотал он, наблюдая, как палочка из вишнёвого дерева начинает искриться и потихоньку срастаться. 

Однако одно странное ощущение в момент, когда заклинание свершилось, привлекло его внимание. 

— Почему она так хорошо мне подчиняется? — он поднял конфискованную палочку ближе к глазам, разглядывая. 

Жан Вальжан неуверенно покачал головой, уводя взгляд и начиная притаптывать на месте, пытаясь согреться. 

— Из чего она? 

— Ива, единорог, 10 с половиной дюймов, гибкая, — скороговоркой сообщил Вальжан. 

— Что случилось с прошлой? — Жавер поднял глаза, подозрительно меряя взглядом явно замерзающего Жана. 

Тот пожал плечами, всё ещё не смотря в глаза и едва сдерживая дрожь от холода. 

У Жавера совершенно не было никакого настроения препираться, поэтому, не теряя времени, он решил проверить работоспособность своей палочки, на которой всё ещё зияла трещина ровно посередине. 

— _Incendio,_ — секунду ничего не происходило, а в следующий момент Жавер, зашипев от неожиданности, выронил волшебную палочку, которая внезапно стала обжигающе горячей. 

— Черт подери, — снова чертыхнулся он, тут же остужая обожженную руку в снегу. 

В следующий раз, когда он попытался развести огонь, он использовал ивовую палочку, и она сработала на славу. Вскоре затрещал костёр, у которого тут же неловко притулился Жан Вальжан, а Жавер же обходил по периметру тот небольшой ельник, в котором они обосновались, чтобы наложить массу скрывающих чар и на шум, и на запах, и на видимость. 

Проблема была в том, что он понятия не имел, где они находятся, а значит — не мог никуда трансгрессировать. Кроме того, появление посторонних и явно не настроенных на разговор людей, которых он видел из кареты, было довольно неожиданным и даже странным, и у него было слишком мало информации, чтобы что-то предпринимать. 

Закончив накладывать заклинания, он вернулся к костру, уже начиная замерзать сам, и сел ровно напротив Жана, греющего всё ещё закованные руки у огня, что напомнило Жаверу о произошедшем не больше часа назад. 

— Для чего тебе была нужна та выходка? С заклинанием и наручниками, — пояснил он после вопроса, получив непонимающий взгляд от Вальжана. 

— А. Оно бы в те… — он прервал себя на полуслове, — в Вас попало. 

— Я про это и говорю, идиот, на кой чёрт тебе это делать, — чуть более раздражённо повторил Жавер, закатывая глаза. 

Опять молчание вместо ответа и только взгляд исподлобья. 

— Как ты меня достал, — скривился он, запахивая плотнее плащ. 

Надо будет попробовать сориентироваться на местности, как только у него отогреются ноги.


	23. А Я говорю вам: не клянись вовсе: ни небом, ни землею, ни головою твоею

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРИСТЕГНИТЕСЬ. будет плохо.
> 
> французскую вставку хотите переводите хотите нет за неё отдельное спасибо @_Tinwore

Дождавшись позднего зимнего рассвета, который наступил буквально через пару часов, и наложив на себя пару заклинаний, он нашёл наиболее высокое дерево неподалёку и без особых проблем с помощью магии взобрался на его верхушку, оглядывая местность. 

Со всех сторон был лес. 

Жавер вздохнул, всматриваясь в самую линию горизонта в надежде увидеть хоть намёк на дом или деревню, или город, и ему повезло. Наискосок в правую сторону от него почти у самого горизонта он увидел дым — не одинокий, а даже небольшое облако, намекающее на нахождение там маленького городка. Чуть более обнадёженный, Жавер сделал палочкой в воздухе несколько пассов, второй рукой крепко держась за дерево. С конца палочки слетела небольшая голубая искра, обогнувшая Жавера и установившись в направлении севера. 

Получается, город находился от него на юго-востоке. 

Он легко спустился с ели, уже на земле стряхивая снег, облепивший его со всех сторон, после чего вернулся к Жану, всё ещё сидящему у костра, в раздумьи наблюдающему за пляшущим огнём. 

— Вставай. 

Вальжан поднял голову с вопросительным взглядом, но ответа не получил, а поэтому, устало вздыхая, поднялся с земли, отряхиваясь. Жавер тут же схватил цепь наручников, дергая его к себе, взмахнул палочкой, ликвидируя все следы костра, и в мгновение ока трансгрессировал в деревья совсем рядом с границей города. 

Жан Вальжан, от неожиданности чуть не потерявший равновесие, тут же огляделся по сторонам, замечая просвет в деревьях и очертания домов. 

Жаверу же надо было решить, что делать. 

Судя по всему, город был маленький, а значит, что его появление, и уж тем более с Вальжаном, привлекло бы огромное внимание. Маскировка? Возможно, но что делать с наручниками?

— Если ты волнуешься, что я убегу, я не убегу, — произнёс Жан Вальжан, видимо, думая о том же. 

Жавер скептично на него посмотрел, оборачиваясь. 

— И я должен поверить на слово беглому преступнику, который скрывался от правосудия почти десять лет? 

— Я… — чуть более неуверенно начал Вальжан, — я не могу сбежать, по договору. 

— Договору, — повторил за ним Жавер, внезапно заинтересовавшись, — тому договору, по которому ты попал в Шармбатон? 

Жан Вальжан кивнул, опуская взгляд. 

— И какие же условия этого "договора"? — Жавер перехватил цепь наручников поудобнее, тем самым прижимая закованные запястья Вальжана друг к другу. 

— Козетта, — Жан Вальжан произнёс с большим, но хорошо скрываемым чувством. 

Жавер неверяще засмеялся. 

— Ха, не говори мне, что ты готов поступиться своей свободой ради безопасности какого-то ребёнка, — он покачал головой, насмешливо усмехаясь, на что Жан Вальжан посмотрел с выражением, напоминающим глубокую обиду. 

В конце концов, Жавер трансфигурировал свою одежду в более не-маговскую, скрыл заклинанием наручники и наложил чары отвлечения внимания, после чего спокойным шагом пошёл в сторону дороги, ведущей в городок, крепко придерживая Вальжана за локоть. 

Людей в городке было немного, буквально через пару улиц, на которых практически не было прохожих, они вышли на главную площадь, и Жавер тут же взглядом выискал довольно сонного мальчонку с сумкой газет, которого подозвал, одновременно находя в зачарованном кармане кошель с не-маговскими деньгами. Отдав мальчишке пару монет, он шугнул его обратно, разворачивая купленную газету и первым делом смотря на название города. 

### Le Moniteur de Gouloux

Гулý? Департамент Невр? Они были на юго-востоке от Парижа, причём, не так далеко от приблизительного места, где было совершено нападение на карету. 

Что-то здесь происходит. 

Он задумался, пробегаясь глазами по одному и тому же абзацу в газете, бездумно его перечитывая. 

> _Les résultats finals de l'élection présidentielle qui a eu lieu hier, le 17 janvier, se sont fait proclamés par la présidence du Conseil. C'était surtout deux conceptions de la présidence de la Républiques qui se rencontraient au Congrès préparatoire, et le bilan de se rencontre est plutôt surprenant. M. Clémenceau qui jouissait pendant des années de loyalisme et d'agrément populaire s'est vu être doublé par M. Déchanel qui a obtenu 19 voix de plus que son opposant. Telle défaite politique de M. Clémenceau a été suivie de sa décision de se retirer des élections et de céder la victoire inconditionnelle à M. Dechanel._

Если людей, что гнались за ними, было несколько и они были в группе, значит, это что-то вроде организации; они почему-то знали о перевозимом в карете заключённом, иначе бы не среагировали настолько быстро с порталом; вероятно даже, что они пришли специально за Жаном Вальжаном. Связан ли он с ними? Это можно допустить, но тогда в чем был смысл того, что он по своему желанию портал не взял? Опять всё упирается в этот факт. 

Жавер свернул газету, проходя с площади в какой-то переулок, Жан Вальжан по собственной воле следовал за ним. 

Сейчас он мог бы спокойно переместиться в Париж и отдать его уже в камеру, до вынесения приговора, а потом продолжить расследовать происходящее здесь. Однако тогда он, возможно, избавится от того, что может помочь ему добраться до истины здесь. Совы у него с собой нет, патронус не доберётся, значит, никакой возможности уведомить Бюро о его задержке нет. 

Нет, просто так он этого оставить не может, ему надо вернуться на то место портала и исследовать все внимательнее. Другое дело, что из-за Жана Вальжана под боком все будет вдвойне неприятно в не-маговских местах. Если бы только был вариант как-то его держать под контролем без помощи наручников и постоянного внимания… 

Он остановился посреди дороги, до этого расшагивая туда-сюда в забытьи, и поднял взгляд на Вальжана, который, кажется, тоже погрузился в свои думы. 

— Вальжан. 

Тот поднял голову, хмуро смотря на него. 

Жавер огляделся по сторонам. Уже рассвело, всё больше людей выходило на улицу, потихоньку начинался гомон на площади, а ему нужно было какое-нибудь тихое закрытое место, где не было бы посторонних глаз. Недолго думая, он снова сжал локоть Жана Вальжана, быстрым шагом направляясь к прикрытым дверям скромной церкви. 

Как он и ожидал, в утро субботы церковь была пуста, их шаги гулко отдавались в пустынной зале, а простоватые витражи поблескивали холодным зимним солнцем. Жавер при первой же возможности свернул в капеллу, останавливаясь прямо у статуи Марии и доставая палочку. 

Жан Вальжан, неосознанно приглушивший свои шаги сразу при входе, непонимающе смотрел то на статую Богородицы, спокойно и умиротворенно прикрывшую глаза с лёгкой улыбкой, то на Жавера, нацеливающего ивовую волшебную палочку на его наручники, от чего те спустя пару секунд щёлкнули и спали с его запястий. Моментально реагируя, Жан Вальжан поймал их в воздухе, не давая им упасть на пол и зазвенеть. 

— Давай сюда руку, — посильно развернув слишком медленную, по его мнению, руку Вальжана ладонью вверх, Жавер взмахнул палочкой, оставляя на грубой коже разрез, вокруг которого тут же стали появляться подтеки крови. 

Жан Вальжан, при внезапной боли лишь резко втянувший в себя воздух, вдруг отступил на шаг назад в осознании, что Жавер собирается делать. 

— Только… только не здесь, — почти взмолился он, пытаясь аккуратно вытащить руку из цепкой хватки, что ему, конечно бы, удалось, если бы он использовал свою полную силу. Чего он не делал. 

— Не усложняй мне работу, — Жавер, поменяв руки и перехватил палочку в левую, так же ей оставляя чуть более небрежный порез на своей правой ладони, пальцами которой удерживал Вальжана за запястье. 

Закончив подготовку, он соединил их руки в рукопожатии, порез к порезу, кровь к крови, и, впиваясь кончиками пальцев во внешнюю сторону кисти Жана, поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд, не принимающий никаких возражений или сопротивлений.

— Повторяй за мной: _клянусь жизнью, что не буду пытаться скрыться и избежать наказания._

Жан Вальжан молчал, тоскливо взглядывая на статую Девы Марии за спиной Жавера, на которую так благостно падал свет из сине-красного витража.

— Повторяй, — процедил Жавер, сжимая его руку сильнее. 

— _Клянусь жизнью, что не буду пытаться скрыться и избежать наказания,_ — эхом прозвучал Вальжан, опуская глаза на розарий в правой руке Марии, на белые ступни статуи, еле выглядывающие из под подола одеяния. 

— _Клянусь жизнью, что не сделаю и шага из этого города, не сказав об этом и не получив одобрения,_ — продолжил говорить Жавер. 

— _Клянусь жизнью, что не сделаю и шага из этого города, не сказав об этом и не получив одобрения._

— _Клянусь жизнью, что не свершу заклинания против человека, представляющего закон._

— _Клянусь жизнью,_ — он остановился, прерывисто вздыхая, после чего продолжил почти неслышным голосом, — _что не свершу заклинания против человека, представляющего закон._

— _Клянусь жизнью, что сделаю все возможное, чтобы не упустить этого преступника,_ — сказал сам Жавер ровным голосом, наблюдая за тем, как от соединённых рук поднимаются в воздух две сверкающих на свету капли крови, соединяясь вместе и создавая вокруг себя маленький прозрачный фиал, который он вскоре подхватил чистой рукой, в то же время разъединяя рукопожатие. 

Фиал пропал в недрах плаща Жавера, за чем отстранённо наблюдал Жан Вальжан, будто постаревший на десяток лет. 

— _Episquei,_ — пробормотал Жавер, залечивая свою ладонь, а потом ладонь Вальжана, после чего направился к дверям, одновременно убирая на пояс забранные у того наручники. 

Жан Вальжан же, постояв пару секунд, беззвучно рухнул, как подрубленное дерево, на колени, опуская седую кудрявую голову в молитве, ни единого слова которой не произнёс. 

— Не задерживайся. Ты поклялся жизнью, — бросил ему в спину Жавер, остановившись в дверях храма.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> да.


	24. Месье Мадлен не так бесстрашен, каким казался

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> опаньки ещё один таймлайн

Сегодня был хороший день в череде таких же хороших дней. Он зашёл в свой кабинет, снимая с себя пальто и положив его на подлокотник диванчика, прошёл к столу, опустил на него только что подобранную при входе стопку новых писем и бумаг и сел сам, начиная просматривать документы. 

Шёл второй год с того момента, как его избрали мэром в Монтрейле, и Жан Вальжан, сначала терявший сон из-за волнений о том, что его найдут и раскроют, кажется, наконец был более-менее спокоен, просто делая свою работу изо дня в день и занимаясь даже обыденными делами, например, читая или собирая гербарий. 

Полностью проблемы, конечно, тоже не испарились, но по крайней мере теперь он мог их выдержать и помочь людям вокруг него. Так он помогал волшебникам и волшебницам, которых случайно занесло в эту глушь. Само собой, он не говорил, что сам был волшебником, а отмахивался, что магический дар был у одного из его братьев, и поэтому магия не является для него чем-то диким и незнакомым. Он перестал пользоваться магией с тех пор, как вышел от отца Мириэля, и спрятал новую волшебную палочку подальше, чтобы не было лишнего соблазна. Не-магам он тоже стремился помогать, учредив фабрики и больницу при храме, да и в общем давал советы по урожаю и лекарским травам, благо, образование позволяло, и нередко отдавал деньги нищим и обездоленным. Словом, он делал все, что было в его силах, дабы этот город расцвел и стал хорошим местом. 

С утра разобравшись с документами ближе к полудню он пошёл на фабрику, осмотреться и понаблюдать, после чего стал возвращаться обратно к обеду. 

Климат в Монтрейле был мягкий, и поэтому даже зимой, если не было никаких аномалий, на улице нередко можно было встретить хлюпающую под ногами грязь. Месье Мадлен ловко лавировал между людьми, с кем-то здороваясь, кому-то кивая, улыбаясь, высматривая дорогу наперёд, чтобы случайно никого не толкнуть и не задеть, как вдруг по его спине прошёл холод, стоило ему заметить одну высокую фигуру, стоящую спиной к нему у одной из стен дальше по улице. 

Жан Вальжан замер, останавливаясь на полушаге, не смея оторвать взгляд от человека в плаще. 

Дыхание перехватило, и по коже пробежал мороз. Он не мог отвести глаз от очертания плаща и почти видного профиля. 

Тот _страх_ , мирно скрытый в его душе, поднял голову в чёрном капюшоне, под которым была пустота, и он снова ощутил под своими ногами мокрые камни, глухие стены вокруг, услышал хрип и вой жутких призрачных тварей, парящих в коридорах, и первым его инстинктом было закричавшее в уши _"БЕГИ"_. 

Жан Вальжан, пустовато улыбнувшись окружившим его людям, развернулся и быстро зашагал с той улицы в противоположную сторону, молясь Богу, чтобы _тот человек_ не оглянулся и не увидел его уходящего. 

Что здесь делает Жавер? 

Месье Мадлен, вернувшись в мэрию окольными улицами и переулками, лихорадочно расшагивал из стороны в сторону по своему кабинету, периодически держась за голову и дергая в тревоге белоснежные кудри. Если он не ошибался, это был аврорский плащ, тёмный, чуть ниже колена, с нашивкой на левом плече, а Жавера он бы узнал в любой ситуации, даже если он стоял отвернувшись, расправив плечи и по привычке сцепив руки за спиной, или отрастил волосы, теперь связывая их в хвост лентой. Судя по тому, что на его необычную одежду никто не обращал внимания, скорее всего, он наложил на себя заклинание против не-магов, но поскольку Вальжан не-магом не был, на него оно не работало. 

Жан Вальжан не должен был попасться ему на глаза, ни в коем случае. Зная Жавера, который даже ещё в школьные годы начал подрабатывать в Министерстве, он не поступится ничем перед выполнением своего долга, даже если они друзья. Или были друзьями. 

Надолго ли он здесь? Или оказался случайно? Если надолго, то шансы Вальжана не попасться ему на глаза невысоки, если не сказать, отсутствуют. 

Бежать? 

Нет, он не может бежать, он мэр, на нём держится город, на нём держится фабрика, в Монтрейль словно вдохнули новую жизнь за эти два года, кем он будет, если сбежит и бросит всё это из-за своих собственных страхов и опасений? Точно не тем человеком, которого увидел в нем епископ Бьенвеню, а этого он не может допустить. 

Жан Вальжан упал на стул, в тоске поднимая глаза к небу. 

Что ему делать? 

Никто не отвечал. 

Оставшуюся половину дня месье Мадлен не выходил из своего кабинета, а вернулся к себе домой лишь поздней ночью, через раз оглядываясь за плечо в страхе преследующей его тени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всех люблю целую оставляйте отзывы христа ради не баньте за буллинг деда потом все будет хорошо


	25. И они были соседями по комнате

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сегодня чуть-чуть

Для начала ему бы надо попасть на постоялый двор, чтобы поговорить с человеком, для которого приезжие были не в новинку, а также сразу же зарекомендовать себя в городе, где слухи наверняка разлетаются со скоростью света. 

Нашёлся этот, скорее всего, единственный постоялый двор на небольшой городок довольно скоро. Это было небольшое скромное двухэтажное здание рядом с конюшнями, каретами и телегами. Распахнув дверь, Жавер увидел внутри от силы пару-тройку человек, и то один из них явно доставлял сюда почту, сидя с большой почтовой сумкой. За стойкой скучала полноватая, но приятная на вид женщина, которая весьма удивлённо подняла взгляд на вошедших. Сам зал выглядел довольно потрёпанно и старо, что, впрочем, и можно ожидать от провинциального городка посреди леса. 

Жавер ей кивнул, по старой привычке ещё раз дополнительно осматривая помещение, и прошёл к столу. 

— Добрый вечер, месье, чем я могу Вам помочь? — пролепетала женщина, слегка вздрогнув под тяжёлым и изучающим взглядом Жавера. Действительно, не каждый день видишь мужчину с испрещренным шрамами лицом, без всякого намёка на французскую кровь, да который ещё и разглядывает каждого, словно навсегда запечатлевает их лица в своей памяти. 

— Я бы хотел у Вас попросить карту окрестностей, — сказал он после небольшой паузы.

— Может, ещё что-нибудь съестное или комнату? — предложила она, переводя взгляд то на Вальжана, то на Жавера. 

— Нет, благодарю, — не раздумывая, отказался Жавер, впрочем, тут же коря себя за этот отказ. Как бы он не стремился скорее начать распутывать происходящее, последний раз он обедал вчера, а спал и того дальше. Кроме того, не будет же он сидеть прямо здесь за грязным столом и привлекать излишнее внимание от местных. 

— Может, позже, — поправился он, наблюдая за тем, как хозяйка роется в шкафах рядом, забитых бесконечным и в большинстве случаев бесполезным хламом. 

Вскоре с одной из верхних полок к ней в руки упала небольшая свернутая рулоном бумага, и женщина, развернув её и заглянув внутрь, облегчённо выдохнула, после чего протянула её Жаверу.

— В какую комнату можно пойти? 

— Вам одну или две? — несколько неуверенно задала вопрос хозяйка, снова рассматривая их по очереди. 

— Одной достаточно. С двумя кроватями, если у вас такие есть, — дополнительно уточнил Жавер, уже пристально изучая карту, когда хозяйка опустила на стол небольшой старый ключ. 

— На втором этаже, в конце коридора. 

Забрав ключ и кивнув в знак благодарности, Жавер, уткнувшись в карту и не смотря под ноги, прошёл по лестнице наверх и отпер дверь в комнату. Что удивительно, сама комната была довольно приличная, чиста и убрана. Две кровати стояли у противоположных стен, посреди был стол с белой скатертью, вокруг него несколько простых стульев, в углу находился холодный темный камин, словом, ничего роскошного, но и не нищенски. 

После того, как Жавер взмахом палочки разжег камин и комната начала потихоньку прогреваться, он сел за стол, разворачивая карту. Жан Вальжан же застыл у двери, не решаясь пройти дальше. 

— Не стой просто так, пристройся куда-нибудь, — окликнул его Жавер, не отвлекаясь. 

Вальжан, заглушая свои шаги, аккуратно прошёл к одной из кроватей, тихо опускаясь на неё. 

Он сидел почти до самого вечера, изучая карту, рассматривая подобранный им старый снитч и помечая что-то в записную книжку. Ближе к пяти часам, когда короткий зимний день уже заканчивался, хозяйка зашла к ним ещё раз, спрашивая, не надо ли приготовить ужина. Жавер, будучи занятым, еле успел остановить себя, прежде чем отказаться снова, и в конце концов где-то через полчаса принесли жаркое с картошкой, вкуса которого Жавер почти не почувствовал, мыслями в предположениях и догадках. 

— Тебе стоит поесть, — бросил он в сторону Вальжана, лежавшего на кровати, отвернувшись к стене. Тот поднял голову, незаинтересованно смотря на стол, после чего лёг обратно. 

— А, то есть, теперь ты будешь морить себя голодом, изумительно, — съязвил Жавер. Реакции никакой не было. 

Хмыкнув, Жавер снова вернулся к бумагам. 

Как только зашло солнце, он не стал просить свечу, а сразу лёг в постель, лишь сняв плащ, благо, в комнате стало достаточно тепло. 

Этой ночью никому не спалось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> есть ли здесь отсылка к вайну? не знаю не знаю....


	26. Даже лучшим людям свойственны эгоистические мысли

Как только он увидел почерк на конверте письма, его рука дрогнула, и письмо упало на пол, а Жан Вальжан снова нервно заходил по комнате в беззвучной панике. 

Зачем Жаверу ему писать? Угроза? Его раскрыли? Почему он написал, а не сразу же арестовал? 

Он остановился, снова взглядывая на письмо, лежащее на полу. Надо прочитать, что бы там ни было. 

Неуклюжими от беспокойства руками, он вскрыл конверт, случайно его порвав, и достал оттуда сложенный пополам небольшой листок. 

Написанное ввело его в недоумение. 

Жавер представлялся новым инспектором полиции из Парижа, которого отправили сюда познакомиться с новым, подающим большие надежды мэром. 

Конечно, это была неправда. Скорее всего, Вальжан на своей должности привлёк слишком много внимания, и Министерство решило послать человека проверить, что происходит в Монтрейле.

Ситуацию это не улучшает. 

Жан Вальжан, расхаживая по комнате, раз за разом перечитывал аккуратные и строгие строчки, написанные чётким почерком, разглядывал подпись _"Inspecteur F. Javert"_ и лихорадочно размышлял, утирая выступивший пот над бровью. 

Жавер просил о встрече на этой неделе, но рассчитывать, что увидятся они только тогда, неразумно, он наверняка уже изучил план города, исходил все переулки и знает, где Мадлен проводит большую часть своего времени. Тот факт, что они всё ещё не встретились, был чудом и необъяснимой удачей. 

Отказ о встрече будет подозрительным, и, опять же, это лишь сподвигнет Жавера якобы случайно встретить его на улице, а там — прямой путь обратно в Азкабан; члены магического сообщества не имели права занимать государственные должности не-магов без особого распоряжения, не говоря уже о том, что бумагу о своём заключении и освобождении, которую ему следовало предъявлять в каждом городе, Жан Вальжан потерял. То же самое, если Жан Вальжан встречу одобрит — только тогда арест случится ещё быстрее. 

Может, максимально оттянуть встречу до субботы или даже воскресенья? А всю неделю постараться его избегать, не выходить лишний раз из мэрии и возвращаться через чёрный ход? 

А если бежать... Боже, сколько же людей он здесь бросит на произвол судьбы! Но если он позволит Жаверу себя поймать, тогда всё процветание города наверняка спишут на его несанкционированное использование магии, воспоминания жителей будут переписаны, а маги, наконец-то нашедшие здесь приют, снова окажутся без какой-либо помощи и поддержки, а некоторых и вовсе арестуют. 

Если же он просто исчезнет… Город оставят в покое и относительной безопасности, как и магическое сообщество в нём, которое ему удалось сплотить. 

Главное — успеть до того момента, как Жавер поймёт, что происходит. 

Жан Вальжан приостановился, выглядывая в окно, и тут же шмыгнул под подоконник с громко бьющимся сердцем. Почему, зачем Жавер стоит на улице перед мэрией, будто выжидает кого-то, почему всё так оборачивается, почему Жану надо делать этот выбор?! 

Он внезапно вспомнил, как одна из волшебниц, Фантина, милейшая женщина, сначала ненавидевшая его из-за того, о чём он и не подозревал, плюнувшая в него на его предложение о помощи, а сейчас заболевшая инфлюэнцой Чёрной Кошки и находившаяся в больнице при церкви, что-то в бреду лепетала о своей дочери, о том, что она регулярно посылает ей деньги, о том, что дочь её наверняка счастлива, и как она хочет её увидеть, как было бы прекрасно, если бы месье мэр её привёз, и это воспоминание порезало ему сердце как ножом. И это только один человек из многих, которым он мог оказать почти никакую, но помощь, находя волшебников-медиков через свои контакты, передавая зелья и травы, и разве может он убегать от этой возможности? 

Нет, он не должен сбегать, сначала следует сделать всё, что в его силах, для этих людей, а потом будь что будет. 

А что будет? 

Жан Вальжан зажмурился, игнорируя прошедший холодок по коже от жутких воспоминаний почти двадцати лет ежедневного кошмара Азкабана. 

Нельзя об этом думать, эгоистично с его стороны ставить свои желания выше потребностей людей, которым он обязан своей должностью и за которых он несёт ответственность. 

Значит, он остаётся здесь, оттягивает момент встречи с Жавером до последней минуты, чтобы завершить все дела и раздать указания на будущее, а потом…

А потом да смилуется над ним Господь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ура монтрейльский таймлайн
> 
> насчёт него собой не очень довольна но в принципе это удовлетворительно


	27. Глава, в которой судьба снова сводит троих людей в одном доме

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всем привет как дела дайте фидбек как прочитаете спасибо

Ночь прошла в каком-то забытьи. Он и не спал, но и не бодрствовал; казалось, Жавер видел какой-то сон, но, хоть убей, не мог его припомнить, а когда пытался, то голова начинала гудеть, поэтому он на это плюнул. 

Перейдя в сидячее положение, он тут же взглянул на вторую кровать, которая оказалась пустой. Вальжан стоял возле стола, держа в руке тот самый снитч и рассматривая его. Кажется, он ещё не заметил того, что Жавер проснулся. Тот же задержался взглядом на серьёзном и сосредоточенном лице, очерченном седыми кудрями, — сквозь морщины явственно виделась усталость и тоска, которой Жавер не замечал до этого дня. Даже странно видеть такое выражение на лице человека, которому не должно быть более пятидесяти лет. А может, до этого дня этой тоски и не было. 

Он поднялся с кровати, одергивая форму и поправляя на ней все застежки. Сон в рабочей одежде не был для него любимым занятием, однако выбирать не приходилось. Распустив волосы, чёрные с едва видной сединой, доходящие чуть ниже плеч, он их пригладил и снова завязал тонкой чёрной лентой, уже подходя к столу, где стоял Жан Вальжан, который изредка бросал на него взгляд, заметив, когда он встал с кровати. Выглядел он так, будто проснулся пару часов назад, не позже. 

— Завтрак внизу, — сообщил Вальжан почти безэмоционально, положив золотой шарик обратно на стол, где тот дрогнул пару раз крыльями. 

Жавер никак не ответил, быстро осматривая стол, чтобы удостовериться, что с него ничего не пропало. Всё было в том порядке, в каком он и оставил вчера. 

Жан Вальжан отошёл, снова увеличив расстояние между ними. 

Судя по картам, тот ельник, откуда он трансгрессировал, был на северо-западе от города. Значит, место, куда перенёс их снитч, было ещё чуть севернее. На карте же не было отмечено ничего, кроме непроглядного леса, поэтому Жавер рассчитывал спросить об этом месте жителей — происходили ли в том районе какие-либо необычные случаи, есть ли там хоть что-то, кроме леса, по недосмотру на карту не добавленные. 

Нужную информацию он получил почти сразу: оказалось, что в том месте по рассказам есть небольшой водопад реки, которая проходит через город, однако туда никто не ходит, потому что там очень легко заблуждать. Жавер не сомневался, что теряются люди там потому, что либо на водопад, либо на что-то рядом с ним наложено заклинание от не-магов, которое им приблизиться не позволяет. 

Поэтому, наскоро проглотив кусок хлеба с чаем, Жавер вышел из постоялого двора, краем глаза замечая, что Вальжан нехотя, но идет за ним, подбирая один из старых поношенных плащей, вывешенных рядом с дверью в здание для общего пользования.

Трансгрессировать он не стал, одного раза было достаточно, чтобы возбудить подозрения, и он не хотел непроизвольно сообщать, куда он направляется. Поэтому, запахнувшись поплотнее во все ещё видоизмененную мантию, он быстро зашагал по холодной, слегка заснеженной улице, в сторону северо-запада.

Где-то через полчаса дома вокруг стали реже, а потом и вовсе закончились и дорога, петляя, уходила в лес. Жавер достал волшебную палочку, накладывая на себя и Вальжана чары незаметности и бесследности, после чего продолжил идти, теперь в два раза осторожнее и внимательнее осматривая всё вокруг. 

Направлялся он сначала к месту портала, чтобы потом прикинуть расстояние от него до того самого водопада и понять, как Жану Вальжану предполагалось найти дорогу к нему самому. Поскольку в прошлый раз, когда он здесь находился, было важным скрыться от возможной погони, он не осмотрел его с нужной тщательностью, что собирался сейчас исправить. 

Вскоре он снова стоял там, слева был еле виден один из оврагов, вокруг высились стройные голые деревья, и казалось, что ничего необычного здесь нет. 

Опробовав несколько заклинаний, направленных на поиск скрытого, последним из которых стало _Appare Vestigium_ , разлетевшееся вокруг золотистой пылью, Жавер наконец обнаружил лёгкие, слегка светящиеся пометки на деревьях, уходящие на север, как и предполагалось. 

Удовлетворённо что-то пробормотав себе под нос, он возобновил шаг, будучи осведомленным о своём окружении как никогда. 

К большому его облегчению, заклинание действительно работало только на не-магов, и Жавер спокойно добрался до реки. Водопад не замёрзал, видимо, даже зимой, несмотря на то, что был он очень небольшим, даже меньше человеческого роста. Значит, местом назначения было что-то другое. Он почти отвернулся от реки, когда вдруг заметил знакомый тусклый свет в водах источника — чары обнаружения всё ещё действовали. Если на водах была метка, значит, её отправили с места выше по течению, куда и следовало направиться. 

Также, почти не раздумывая, он подчерпнул из ручья ледяной воды, протирая ей лицо, и свою цель она выполнила — он чувствовал себя в разы бодрее. 

— У тебя тут… — Жан Вальжан, до того молча ступающий за ним шаг в шаг, показал на свою щеку, потихоньку покрывавшуюся белой щетиной из-за отсутствия бритья, и Жавер, на секунду застывший в непонимании, тут же стряхнул у себя с правой щеки что-то, напоминающее ошметки засохшей листвы. 

Остаток пути прошёл в молчании. Жавер строго держался левого берега ручья, то сужающегося, то расширяющегося, пока не увидел за многочисленными стволами что-то, что деревьями не являлось. Подойдя поближе, можно было рассмотреть небольшой каменный домик о двух этажах. Дым из трубы не шёл, и весь дом выглядел словно заброшенным, с забитыми досками окнами и битыми углами — это не значило, что дом действительно был заброшен, однако Жавер бы не рискнул сейчас снимать эту личину, в конце концов, если сюда был указан путь, вполне возможно, что здесь кто-то был. 

Метнув взгляд в сторону Вальжана, также замеревшего и притаившегося, Жавер аккуратно пошёл в сторону, обходя дом и направляясь к нему со стороны чёрного хода. Ступал он осторожно, слегка пригнувшись и крепко сжимая ивовую волшебную палочку в руке, будучи готовым среагировать в любой момент. 

В лесу было тихо, лишь иногда при порывах ветра стучали друг об друга ветки, с другого конца леса доносился шум проезжающего паровоза, изредка раздавался крик и клекот куропатки. Холодное зимнее солнце висело ближе к горизонту, замаскированное белыми облаками. По веткам далеко наверху прыгали белки, остальных же животных видно не было. 

Рядом с чёрным ходом были навалены какие-то доски и прочий мусор. Осторожно отперев дверь, заранее проверив петли, чтобы не скрипели, Жавер сделал шаг внутрь, осматриваясь. 

Коридор был плохо освещен, лишь одно небольшое окно в его конце освещало ободранные деревянные доски пола и отклеивающиеся коричневатые обои. На стенах висела пара безделушек, говоря ровным счётом ничего о владельцах этого дома. 

— _Homenum Revelio_ , — прошептал Жавер, застыв у порога и вытянув палочку перед собой. В ту же секунду он знал, что на втором этаже, в левой стороне, в дальнем конце коридора находилось не менее четырёх человек — слишком много для него одного, он не справится, а Жан Вальжан без магии ему не больно поможет. Он раздражённо, но тихо цыкнул языком. Стоит хотя бы подобраться поближе и послушать, о чем эти люди разговаривают. 

Осторожно шагая по опасно старым доскам, он прошёл дальше по коридору, изредка трогая то одну, то другую дверь, легко их подталкивая, однако все они были закрыты. Вскоре он нашёл лестницу — кручёную, и стал медленно по ней всходить, придерживаясь исключительно ближнего к стене края, где ступени практически не скрипели, и напряжённо прислушиваясь. 

Жан Вальжан следовал за ним, удивительно тихо, подобно мыши. Пару раз, когда Жавер оборачивался, он ловил его серьёзный и сосредоточенный взгляд, и было ощущение, словно они оба — канатоходцы, зависшие на высоте, которым не нужно было ни слов, ни жестов для понимания того, что от них обоих зависят их жизни и ошибка одного повлечёт за собой другого. 

Это осознание приносило странное чувство комфорта. 

Почти у самого верха лестницы Жавер наконец начал слышать долетающие фразы разговора. Опершись рукой на одну из последних ступеней, он замер, внимательно ловя каждое слово. 

— …твоя наглость выходит за любые рамки! Жондрет, если ты не перестанешь вытворять дурь, мы **все** будем под угрозой! 

— Стану я верить кому-то, кто только и может языком болтать! 

Следующие несколько фраз были невнятными. 

— … ну раз тебе плевать, так какого дьявола ты все ещё здесь? 

После этих слов раздались резкие шаги, направляющиеся из комнаты, и Жавер, мысленно выругавшись, оглянулся в поисках пути побега, которого не нашлось. Нашёлся Вальжан, явно думающий о том же, который после секунды колебаний отошёл от стены и начал будто нарочито громко подниматься по лестнице, которая отзывчиво заскрипела. Сообразив, Жавер начал спускаться в обратную сторону, стараясь делать как можно меньше шума, и спрятался под лестницу, склонившись и вжимаясь в стену. 

— Ты!.. — раздался хриплый возглас наверху, на него из комнаты тут же вышло несколько человек. 

— Ого, я уже думал, ты в воду канул, — раздался довольно звонкий мужской голос, — Жан Вальжан, если я не ошибаюсь? Приятно познакомиться, я Фалько. 

— Ты! — снова раздался вскрик, режущий уши. 

— Это всегда ты! Каждый раз, когда ты появляешься, со мной происходят одни неудачи! — голос этого мужчины был неприятен до невозможного. 

— Мы знакомы? — раздался спокойный, слегка удивлённый вопрос Вальжана. 

— Да, черт побери, знакомы! Ты, может, забываешь меня каждый раз, но я твоё лицо вовек не забуду, каким бы ты именем не назвался сегодня! — последнее слово завершилось презрительным плевком. 

— Жондрет, ты забываешь, что снова находишься под заклинанием изменённой внешности, — устало и строго вставил голос, ранее представившийся как Фалько, — А теперь будь добр — испарись. 

— Да пошли вы все к черту, — выругавшись напоследок, неприятный мужчина загрохотал башмаками по лестнице, и Жавер прищурился, пытаясь сквозь ступени различить его фигуру и какие-либо отличительные черты. 

— На все вопросы, что у тебя есть, мы ответим, только не здесь, а в комнате, — продолжался разговор наверху, за чем последовали шаги, удаляющиеся обратно в комнату. 

Выше названный Жондрет, спустившись по лестнице и ругаясь себе под нос на все подряд, направился в сторону главного входа. Выждав некоторое количество времени, когда шаги затихнут, Жавер выскользнул из-за лестницы, поднимаясь по ней обратно на второй этаж, как вдруг за его спиной снова раздались шаги. 

— Жавер? 

Он резко оглянулся, сталкиваясь взглядом с мужчиной, лицо которого было испещрено бородавками до неузнаваемости. То был Жондрет, почему-то вернувшийся. 

— Да неужто, месье Жавер! А Вы сегодня здесь один или как всегда? 

Жавер не мог лгать, даже если от этого зависела его жизнь. Он промолчал. 

— Ну и ну, как поменялись роли… Сегодня прямо-таки день неожиданных встреч. 

Жавер узнал этот голос, и это вовсе не тот человек, которого он хотел бы видеть на свободе после того, как он собственноручно упрятал его за решётку годы назад.


	28. Две нашедшие друг друга души

Сегодня была встреча с Жавером, на которую он не пришёл. 

Всю неделю его мучали кошмары и навязчивая мысль о том, что за ним наблюдают слишком много людей, на него обращено слишком много глаз, и все они знают о его прошлом, и в конце придёт он, мечом правосудия обрубив его жизнь на свободе. 

Все приготовления были сделаны, неспешно, чтобы не вызывать подозрений; месье Мадлен всегда занимался благотворительностью, так что такие его выходки уже никого не удивляли. 

Деньги, необходимые ему для выживания в не-маговском мире, он закопал в лесу неподалёку, а большую часть вещей он решил оставить, подложив под одну из книг на столе записку, чтобы все было распродано, а деньги ушли в сиротский дом. Единственное, что он положил в небольшой чемоданчик, — два серебряных подсвечника, волшебная палочка, плотно замотанная в ткань и упакованная в шкатулку, закрывающуюся на ключ, Библия и смена одежды. 

Рассчитывал ли он действительно сбежать? Он не знал и сам, решив оставить это решение судьбе. 

В четверг вечером он вышел из дома в больницу, ещё раз повидаться с Фантиной, которая всё увядала. Инфлюэнца в обычных случаях смертельной не была, однако эта женщина была измучена жизнью и измождена, и казалось, что именно сейчас, находясь в больничной постели с терпкими белыми покрывалами и постоянно пребывая в видениях, она только и была счастлива. Навещая её три дня назад, в житейских заботах, Жан Вальжан думал, что она пойдёт на поправку, и сейчас с болью признавал, что был неправ. 

Она снова держала его за руку, горячная, смотря будто в глаза, а будто насквозь, не видя, улыбаясь теням и игре света, и Вальжан чувствовал, как ему сдавливает грудь от невыразимой тоски за неё и за её судьбу, но слёз не было, лишь ноющее сердце. Фантина шептала о своей дочери, Козеттой её звали, говорила о её светлых глазах и улыбке, что она наверняка уж подросла с тех пор, как Фантина видела её в последний раз, и, ах, как бы хорошо было её увидеть, и сразу бы её болезнь отпустила! Жан Вальжан молча кивал, игнорируя здравый голос разума о том, что она может больше и не встретить свою дочь, однако если её опекуны действительно так добры и хороши, как Фантина рассказывала, то жизнь этой девочки должна непременно сложиться прекрасно. 

Встреча должна была быть в пятницу, в его кабинете, в мэрии, но на работе он в тот день не появился, ни там, ни на фабрике. 

Фантина жестоко ошибалась. Добравшись до Монфермейля на поезде, Жан Вальжан скоро нашёл тех владельцев таверны, у которых Фантина оставила свою дочь, и в каком ужасе он был, обнаружив, что то была одна из тех таверн, в которые бы он ни за что не зашёл, будь у него выбор. Столы были грязны, в воздухе постоянно звучала ругань, а девочки, ту, которую описывала Фантина по своим воспоминаниям, Жан не видел до тех пор, как из-под стола не вылезла бледная девчушка в одежде, превратившейся уже в лохмотья, и с тумаком под глазом, которую тут же погнали за водой в кромешную тьму зимнего вечера. 

Он отмахнулся от хозяина заведения, месье Тенардье, назойливого, как муха, который то подлизывался, то пытался умыкнуть кошелёк у господина в темно-желтом рединготе, и последовал за девочкой, держась от неё на небольшом расстоянии, чтобы не вызывать у неё тревоги. 

Девочка шла по холодным улицам и переулкам, кутаясь в хлипкий шарф, который она успела нацепить, и тащила в обеих ручонках большое ведро, направляясь, видимо, в лес набрать воды у родника. Жан Вальжан был вне себя от переживаний за девочку, за то, что она явно делает всю грязную работу в таверне, где о ней должны были хорошо заботиться, что у неё не было новой одежды явно несколько лет, что на коже её виднелись синяки, что она бредет в холоде в лес, но до поры времени он просто молча шёл за ней, удерживая себя от того, чтобы приблизиться и заговорить, ведь девочка наверняка бы испугалась. 

Она поминутно спотыкалась, утирая слёзы и что-то бормоча, прежде чем остановиться у выхода из села и побежать в лес, куда за ней и последовал Жан Вальжан, всей душой желающий ей помочь. 

Девочка добралась до родника, доведенными до привычки действиями уцепилась за одну из веток дерева, чтобы наклониться над ледяной водой. Наполнив ведро, она выпрямилась, с явной натугой его подтягивая к себе, и Жан Вальжан, аккуратно к ней подходя, стараясь не напугать, осторожно подхватил металлическую дужку ведра, с лёгкостью его поднимая, а встретив удивлённый взгляд заплаканных глаз, сочувственно улыбнулся. 

— Пойдём, — тихо и ласково сказал седой мужчина в плаще, шляпе и жёлтом рединготе, и Козетта, маленькая, продрогшая и бледная, ему поверила.


	29. Почему не стоит доверять каторжникам, даже бывшим

—… и пошёл я, значит, забрать свою шляпу, а тут этот тип стоит прямо лестнице! И пялится на меня ещё! — хохотнул месье Тенардье (а это несомненно был он, Жавер наконец вспомнил, откуда знал этот голос и мерзкие повадки).

— Жондрет, мы все тебе благодарны, но будь добр, помолчи, — устало поморщился человек, голос которого Жавер узнал как голос Фалько.

Оказавшись в незнакомой ситуации, где преимущество было **явно** не на его стороне, Жавер лишь внимательно наблюдал за всем происходящим, зорко смотря из-под тёмных бровей, будучи привязанным к стулу. Его волшебная палочка тут же перекочевала на стол, откуда её незаметно для других вернул себе Вальжан, зачарованные карманы мантии же, где хранились большинство его документов и важных вещей, были в безопасности, поскольку открывались только ему. Однако мантию с него сняли тут же, и сейчас она лежала на столе рядом. 

— Так значит, аврор первого класса, какие у нас почётные гости. Честно говоря, мы не ожидали таких так рано, — начал говорить Фалько, обращаясь к нему, сложив руки на груди. 

Черты его лица казались Жаверу знакомыми, он не знал этого человека, но что-то в форме носа и бровей для него было узнаваемым. Рубашка его была явно из дорогой ткани, а жилет был прекрасно сшит. Сам человек говорил просто и с довольно искренними интонациями, но самой искренности видно не было. 

Остальными присутствующими в комнате людьми, кроме Жавера, Вальжана, Фалько и Жондрета, недовольно переминающегося с ноги на ногу у двери, были: одноглазый мужчина пожилого возраста в старой, но ухоженной одежде, и юноша, по возрасту не старше студента Шармбатона. Однако из всех находящихся было видно, что именно Фалько является основной фигурой, которой подчиняются все остальные. 

— Жаль, что Юджину не получилось разобраться с Вами вчера, однако теперь я хотя бы могу с Вами переговорить. 

Жавер всем своим видом давал понять, что разговаривать не настроен, и Фалько довольно быстро это понял, однако его это не остановило от того, чтобы после паузы ударить Жавера наотмашь по щеке. 

Жавер оскалился, закрыв глаза, и все ещё никак не реагировал. 

Фалько вздохнул, видимо, не испытывая желания тратить силы и магию на попытки добиться хоть одного слова от упрямого молчаливого Аврора. 

— Раз нет, так нет, было приятно познакомиться, — он вынул волшебную палочку из нагрудного кармана и направил её на Жавера, когда вдруг на его руку легла тяжёлая ладонь. 

— В чём дело? — недовольно бросил он, поворачиваясь к Вальжану, который его прерывал. 

— Позвольте мне. 

Жавер вскинул голову, презрительно щурясь и кривя губы, наконец заговорил, смотря в глаза Жану Вальжану со смесью гордости и издёвки. 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ты не… 

— Помолчи. 

Одно слово, интонации которой Жавер совершенно не понял. Однако взгляд карих глаз был нечитаем и тёмен, и Жавер замолк, сохраняя вид с чувством собственного превосходства. 

— Ну надо же, даже заговорил, — присвистнул Фалько, — конечно, если хочешь ему отомстить, милости прошу. 

Жан Вальжан, подойдя к спинке стула, отвязал от него Жавера, и тот встал на ноги. Руки все ещё были крепко связаны, и зачарованную веревку на них крепко держал Жан Вальжан — иногда Жавер забывал, насколько силён мог быть этот мужчина и что не использовал он эти силы лишь по своей прихоти. 

Жондрет-Тенардье, плюнувший им под ноги, снова лестница, снова коридор, скрипнула задняя дверь и захлопнулась за ними. 

— Ты умрёшь, если попытаешься что-либо мне сделать, — Жавер смотрел на него свысока, без тени страха, словно у него в руках была вся власть и не он был сейчас отделён от смерти одним заклинанием. 

— Я знаю, — последовал спокойный ответ. 

Его поставили спиной к стене, но в тот момент, когда Жан Вальжан, почему-то наклоняясь к нему слишком близко, слегка его подтолкнул в грудь, чтобы его пятки стояли ровно у фундамента, а спина упиралась в холодные, заиндевевшие кирпичи, он еле расслышал слова, сказанные рядом с его ухом лёгким дуновением воздуха:

— _Беги, когда станет шумно._

Что имелось в виду, он не понял, недоуменно воззрившись на Вальжана, а тот, снова с мертвенно-спокойным взглядом, нацелил палочку на бревна и доски совсем рядом. Одно из брёвен резко и громко затрещало, доски оглушительно разлетелись в щепки, и Жавер _осознал_ , застыв на месте, поражённый этой мыслью. 

Трансгрессия не была беззвучной.

Последним, что он запомнил, прежде чем трансгрессировать с заглушенным шумом хлопком, была яркая вспышка зелёного света и слова _"Avada Kedavra"_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всем спасибо до следующей недели напишите отзыв всех люблю


	30. Труд притупляет любые недуги

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всем снова привет как дела

Для него было неожиданностью услышать назойливый стук в окно в одну из очередных бессонных ночей первой же недели при возвращении — в окно его апартаментов в Париже постучала незнакомая сова. Жавер нехотя встал с постели, убирая растрепавшиеся волосы с лица, и открывая окно, тут же впуская ледяной зимний воздух и птицу, которая присела на подоконник, с умным взглядом ожидая того, когда Жавер отцепит от её ноги письмо, что он и сделал. Сова тут выпорхнула обратно в окно, оставляя Жавера в одиночестве. 

_"Разреши переместиться в Пассе-Вилаж. Ф. кому-то подчиняется.  
J. " _

А вот и то, из-за чего у него была бессонница. 

Жавер с письмом в руках прикрыл окно и, пройдя обратно, плюхнулся на кровать, всё буравя взглядом бумагу. 

В тот день он смог аппарировать сначала обратно в Гулу, а затем в Париж, потому что о произошедшем уже давно следовало доложить начальству, а из тех мест надо было пропасть, ведь попадись он ещё раз, Парижа ему больше не видать. 

Он добрался до Парижа, появился чуть ли не в самом Министерстве в жутко неопрятном виде, лохматый, без мантии, связанный, от него шарахнулась пара сотрудников, поэтому ему пришлось попросить одного из работников безопасности разобраться с его путами, после чего он направился прямо в кабинет главы Бюро авроров, Генри Жискету. С последним был небольшой разговор о том, что произошло в карете и что произошло на следующий день (конечно, с опущением некоторых подробностей, которые были не важны для рапорта), в результате которого Жаверу был дарован бессрочный отпуск от обязанностей в школе затем, чтобы он оставался в Париже. Также в тот день Жавер зашёл к месье Шабулье, под патронажем которого находился с давних времен ещё обучения в школе. Тот явно был обеспокоен его растрёепанным видом, и посоветовал ему обратиться в медотдел и запросить возмещение утерянных вещей в интендантской. 

Сейчас шёл третий день его безделья, от которого он сходил с ума, а то смятение, зерно которого заронилось в его душу с треском дерева, разрослось и оплело корнями все его существо, не давая ему покоя. Из-за его отстранения по медицинским причинам два с половиной года назад у него сейчас не было права работать как Аврору, однако в школу он тоже вернуться не мог, в итоге он днями строчил всяческие предположения за столом или выходил якобы патрулировать улицу, хотя никаких полномочий у него не было. 

И в эту ночь к нему спустилось это письмо. 

Он сразу понял, от кого оно и откуда, но не по почерку. Почерк изменился и стал более вытянутыми, прилежным, приятным, и что-то в этой смене ужасно Жавера нервировало. 

Просьба о разрешении, несомненно, относилась к клятве, им принесенной тогда, в Гулу Жан Вальжан был в безопасности с тех пор, как Жавер туда его привёл, однако покинуть он этот город не мог. 

Просить просто так он бы не стал, значит, это должно быть связано с тем, что та подозрительная компания меняет место расположения. 

_"Ф. кому-то подчиняется."_ Ф. — это Фалько. Вероятно, он был лишь одним из координаторов, и за всем стоял кто-то больший. 

Жавер ухватывался за любую загадку, которая могла бы помочь ему забыть о мыслях, снедающих его дни и ночи, ухватился он и сейчас, тут же планируя и размышляя, где можно найти информацию о некоем Фалько. То, что у Жавера не было полномочий, не значило, что он совсем не мог ни находиться в Министерстве, ни запрашивать документы в архивах. А значит, именно этим он займётся, пока не найдётся дела лучше. 

Будут ли такие письма приходить каждый раз? 

Это ценный источник информации, и Жавер не хотел бы его упускать. 

Завтра следует снова зайти к Жискету, и объяснить ему идею, насколько Жан Вальжан может быть полезен в наблюдении за этой группировкой.

— _Разрешаю,_ — пробормотал он себе под нос, прикрывая глаза. 

Кулон и его сломанная волшебная палочка были в кармане мантии в доме, насчёт них он не переживал, заклятия на мантии были сильны, как и подобает государственной собственности, однако Жавер никогда не думал, что функционировать совсем без волшебной палочки будет настолько тяжело. Да, он уже заходил к мастерам вчера и позавчера: ничего его не привлекало, и все палочки казались недостаточными. В итоге, постояв час или два у витрин, Жавер хмуро уходил, так ничего и не купив. 

В эту ночь он наконец почти не думал о клятом Жане Вальжане, о его словах и о его действиях, не поддающимся ни законам, ни логике, и не вписывающихся во всё, что верил Жавер.


	31. Трещина в камне

Он стоял у камина, нервно перебирая пепел в руке и пристально смотря на из раза в раз вспыхивающее в камине зелёное пламя. 

Скоро была его очередь. 

В голове всё витала данная им клятва и ответная клятва Жавера, и если то письмо не достигло адресата и что-то пошло не так, здесь их обоих настигнет смерть. Если бы Жан Вальжан не сообщил о том, что он меняет местонахождение, то он сам бы умер от того, что это сочлось бы как сокрытие от закона, а Жавер — от того, что якобы упустил его. Связанные клятвой и вынужденные подойти к границе, за которой бы она нарушилась, Жавер по сути отдал ему власть над жизнями их обоих, и Жан Вальжан был вовсе к этому не готов. 

Эта мысль пришла к нему, когда он в одну из ночей стоял у окна, вглядываясь в безбрежную чащу голого, заснеженного леса. Стоило ему сделать шаг из этого дома и побежать куда глаза глядят, он бы умер на месте. Ему бы не хватило пальцев обоих рук, чтобы пересчитать все те разы, когда он был близок к смерти, но почти всегда она проходила мимо него молниеносно, просто пугая, а сейчас… А сейчас он словно смотрел ей в лицо, и она казалась неимоверно интимной и почти ощутимой в ночном, свежем и тёмном воздухе. 

Звезды мерцали над седой головой, ветер легко гладил кожу, подобно равномерному дыханию спящего, и все это могло пропасть в мгновение, если бы он того захотел. 

Его подтолкнули в спину, подторапливая. Жан Вальжан крепче сжал в руке пепел, делая шаг внутрь камина, наклоняясь и снова медля в нерешительности. 

Вдох, выдох. 

Он бросил пепел в ноги, глухим голосом произнося:

— Пассе-Вилаж. 

* * *

Расследование шло своим чередом. Жавер наконец установил личности тех, кого видел в доме в Гулу, с частотой раз в две недели или чуть больше получал небольшие записки, каждый раз новыми совами, и вскоре на его столе от них было не проглянуть. 

_"Кале, ул. Варзави 6. Говорят, встреча с кем-то.  
J." _

__

_"Бордо, пл. Гамбета. Ищут сторонников. J."_

__

_"Куржон. Листовки со знаком. J."_

После долгого объяснения Жавера с начальством статус Жана Вальжана был на некоторое время изменён с "в розыске" на "под наблюдением до следующих указаний", потому что те обрывки информации, которые попадали к Жаверу, словно соединяли кусочки мозаики, и все сразу же обретало смысл. 

В начале марта пришло письмо с типичным адресом в начале, но с указанием ещё одного места в конце. 

_"Париж, ул.Сент-Симон 3. Мантия — мост Менял, вечер. J."_

На следующий день, когда день близился к вечеру, Жавер вышел из дома, кутаясь в местами протертый, но всё ещё опрятный плащ, и направился в сторону Сите. Сам он жил на левой стороне Сены, довольно далеко, снимал комнаты задешево. Путь от своего дома до Сите был ему знаком как свои пять пальцев, и его Жавер мог пройти даже закрыв глаза, поскольку именно во Дворце Правосудия был один из филиалов Министерства (в частности, Бюро Авроров). 

Он уже купил новую волшебную палочку, одну из универсальных в сочетаниях и длине, больше по необходимости, чем по желанию. 

Когда на набережной начали зажигать фонари, он только добрался до реки и сейчас вышел из переулка, держась в тени и внимательно оглядывая проходящих мимо людей. Фигура, стоявшая на мосту, вдруг сдвинулась с места, опуская какой-то свёрток на перила, после чего начала медленно идти в противоположную сторону. Жавер заметил, что эта фигура слегка хромает на правую ногу, и что-то у него в груди нехорошо зашевелилось.

Выждав несколько минут, он аккуратно, но не вызывая подозрений, зашёл на мост, держась рядом с одним из прохожих, бесшумно подхватил свёрток, мысленно взвешивая его в руке, и спокойным же шагом пошёл дальше. 

Хромающая фигура давно пропала из виду. 

Вернувшись домой, он действительно обнаружил в свертке свою аврорскую мантию, а судя по состоянию заклятий на карманах, их даже не пробовали вскрыть. Почему? Неясно. 

Жавер долго сидел, задумавшись и проводя рукой по приятной плотной ткани мантии, пронизанной защитной магией, разглядывая свою старую нашивку с эмблемой Министерства и его званием.


	32. Первые отголоски бури

Приближался май. 

Париж теплел и отогревался, расцветали сады, солнце становилось горячее, но Жавер почти не обращал на это внимания, возвращаясь домой ранним утром и смотря исключительно под ноги и на редких прохожих. 

Из того, что он знал, складывалось так, что всё подводит к одному человеку — и листовки, и те мелкие группировки, главой одной из которых был Фалько Трембле, наследник весьма влиятельной чистокровной семьи, и всё, что у него было на этого человека — инициал _G_. Вопрос, кто он такой, поднимался ещё на заседании суда по делу Винды Розье, но сама она рассказывала, что практически и не знает, потому что её память была подвластна манипуляции (чему Жавер, разумеется, не верил, однако _Veritaserum_ в судебной практике использовать запрещалось, так что правду из девушки вытащить было невозможно). Одна подсказка все же была из содержания писем (надо сказать, не дающего столько информации, сколько хотелось бы) — скорее всего, этот человек был иностранцем и много путешествовал. 

Цели этого человека ему заведомо не нравились, помня текст листовок и высказывания мадемуазель Розье, — типичная идея сепарации по магическому дару и подчинения не-магов. Жавер не видел в том смысла, кроме как желания заполучить власть этим человеком. А ещё тот символ треугольника… Это был символ Даров Смерти из старинной истории, записанной Бардом Бидлем. Треугольник означал Мантию-невидимку, круг — Воскрешающий камень, а вертикальная линия — Бузинную палочку. Верить или не верить в существование этих предметов было личным делом каждого, а Жавер относился к этому нейтрально, поскольку эти артефакты не только его не интересовали, но и особых доказательств за их существования и против оного, по сути, не было. 

Кроме того, все чаще он себя ловил на мыслях о Вальжане и его действиях и оставался в полнейшем непонимании его мотивации и логики. Зачем ему было вмешиваться в доме в Гулу, если он прекрасно знал, что не может его убить, зачем он спас Жаверу жизнь? Это взятка? Это попытка выиграть его расположение? Если так, то Жан Вальжан должен понимать, насколько глупа и заведомо безрезультатна эта идея, как только Жавер поймёт, что за неизвестный пока человек стоит за всем, надобность в Вальжане пропадёт, и он отправится обратно в тюрьму и получит себе должное и заслуженное. Если бы он не вмешивался и дал Фалько его убить, то был бы освобождён от клятвы и мог бы вернуться к свободной жизни. Но нет, нет, он остановил Фалько и… И что теперь? 

Жавер исключительно не мог уразуметь, почему Жан Вальжан спас ему жизнь. 

Каждую спокойную минуту эта мысль возвращалась к нему, и чем больше он думал, тем больше искажался образ Вальжана; он то действовал с явной издевкой, словно кидая объедки бездомной собаке, от которой ему нечего бояться, то блистал светом смирения, чистоты и благодетели, и последнего Жавер выносить не мог, на чем его размышления обычно заканчивались, и он лихорадочно начинал что-то читать или убираться на столе. 

Вечером раздался уже привычный стук в стекло, Жавер впустил сову, которая тут же улетела, оставив небольшое запечатанное письмо. 

_"Президент, разногласия. Поездка!"_

Подписано оно не было, однако подпись была и не нужна, поскольку этот почерк уже въелся Жаверу в память, а слова и даже восклицательный знак, которого не встречалось ни в одном письме до этого, не могли не встревожить. 

Наспех одеваясь и подхватывая плащ со шляпой, Жавер запихал бумагу в карман, через минуту трансгрессировав в один из переулков напротив Дворца Правосудия.


	33. Конец мучений

То, что мэр сначала долго игнорировал его просьбу, а потом ещё и просто не пришёл на оговорённую встречу, было не только возмутительным, но и крайне подозрительным, и Жавер не мог пропустить это мимо себя. 

Когда же оказалось, что мэр и вовсе уехал из города, практически никого не уведомив, а его отъезду предшествовали завершения всяческих сделок, масса благотворительных пожертвований и передача некоторых полномочий подчинённым, сомнений у Жавера не было — мэр сбежал и, вероятно, из-за него самого, если учитывать то, что большинство операций были именно в неделю после его письма. 

Что может быть у человека за спиной, если он настолько опасается посмотреть в глаза слуге закона? 

С этими мыслями он отправился в больницу — то место, где в последний раз видели месье Мадлена. 

Был вечер, и в больнице стояла усталая тишина. Когда она зашёл в комнату женщины, которая должна была говорить с Мадленом последней, он почти почувствовал дыхание смерти у себя на щеке и подёрнул плечами. 

— Месье Мадлен… Месье Мадлен? — тихо донеслось с кровати, почти неслышно, а женщина, мертвенно бледная и глубоко больная, слегка пошевелилась. 

— Месье Мадлен уехал. Да и вряд ли его на самом деле зовут Мадлен, — равнодушно ответил Жавер, делая несколько шагов по направлению кровати. 

— Кто здесь? — более тревожно произнесла она, еле приподнимая голову с подушки, только для того, чтобы увидеть чёрную зловещую фигуру, подходящую к подножию её кровати, из-за чего женщина в ужасе вскрикнула. 

— Смерть пришла, уйди, уйди проклятая! Не твоя я, и не буду, моя Козетта с минуты на минуту будет здесь, уходи, уходи! — часть одеяла упала на пол, женщина, дрожа ослабевшим телом, сидела в кровати, кое-как цепляясь за металлическое изголовье кровати и дикими глазами смотря на Жавера. 

Тот же, покривив губы от недовольства, остановился. 

— Никакой Смерти здесь нет, только я. Инспектор Жавер, по поводу Вашего последнего разговора с мэром. 

— Жавер… Жавер! — имя это вызвало у женщины реакцию, схожую с реакцией больного зверя, оказавшегося в опасности. Она сжала в исхудалых руках подушку, с неизмеримой злостью и ненавистью глядя на него. Если бы не её состояние, Жавер был уверен, она бы накинулась на него, подобно волчице, защищающей своих детей. 

— Всё было из-за Вас! Если бы не Вы и Ваше вмешательство, мне бы не пришлось… — она закашлялась, но через силу продолжила хриплым голосом, — мне бы не пришлось опускаться до такого, и Козетта, милая моя, была бы со мной, а Вы… а  
а Вы! — она снова согнулась в приступе, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть воздуха. 

— Не уверен, что мы встречались, однако если Вы меня знаете, то, скорее всего, я выполнял свои обязанности, — ещё более холодно вставил Жавер, потихоньку начиная испытывать отвращение к этой комнате в целом и ко всему, что находилось в ней. 

— Это был Париж! Вы арестовали меня за… 

Жавер, наконец вглядевшийся в исхудавшее лицо женщины, сделал ещё пару шагов в её сторону, что привело её в панику, и прервал её голосом чуть громче обычного. 

— Арест за нелегальную торговлю магическими предметами, вспомнил. Что меня удивляет, так то, что Вы оказались здесь, да ещё и довольно близко общались с мэром. Уж не связан ли он с чёрным рынком? 

На деревянный тщательно вымытый пол упала брошенная Фантиной подушка, лишь краем задев нос сапога Жавер, который поморщился, её отодвигая. 

— Вы не смеете… Мэр святой человек, он бы никогда… — речь её становилась всё путанее, — он помогал нам всем, Вы… 

— Всем — это Вам лично или всем магам здесь? — зацепился за её слова Жавер. 

Женщина не ответила, затруднённо дыша и смотря мимо Жавера ему за спину.

— Козетта! Месье Мадлен, — чуть дрожащим от счастья произнесла она, глядя на слегка приоткрытую дверь. Жавер обернулся и, быстро подойдя к двери в комнату, резко распахнул её, обнаруживая пустой тихий коридор, после чего, заскрипев зубами, вернулся к кровати. 

— Глупая женщина, перестань нести бред, — из-за злости его слова стали менее разборчивыми, — отвечай на вопрос! 

— Козетта здесь, я видела её! И месье… 

— Здесь никого нет! — наконец рявкнул Жавер, оскалившись, — Месье мэр трусливо поджал хвост и сбежал, бросив и тебя, и весь этот город, чёрт возьми! 

Фантина застыла с раскрытым ртом, в шоке на него глядя, а потом упала на матрас с тихим протяжным стоном. 

Наступила тишина. 

Жавер стоял у подножья кровати, вцепившись в металлическую раму и замерев, глядя на тело женщины, что больше не двигалась и не дышала. 

Что делать, он не представлял. Поэтому, тихо и медленно распрямившись, он застыл на том же месте, не решаясь сделать шаг ни вперёд, к кровати, ни назад, к выходу из комнаты. 

Когда пришли сестры, укоризненно и чуть ли не с презрением на него смотрящие, он вышел из здания больницы, и ему показалось, что в конце улицы он увидел, как мелькнула мужская фигура, несущая что-то в руках, и лунный свет блеснул вдалеке на седых волосах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всем спасибо до следующей недели напоминаю что фидбек это важно


	34. Кто кого перехитрит

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сегодня довольно интересно

Конечно, пары слов от беглого преступника было мало для того, чтобы к предупреждению отнеслись серьёзно. 

Поездка на юг Франции нового президента, Поля Эжена Луи Дешанеля, планировалась за несколько недель и должна была произойти в двадцатых числах мая. К этому готовился и Жавер, собирая информацию, следя за известными ему людьми, поддерживающими взгляды группировки, фамилии которых время от времени даже проскальзывали в письмах от Вальжана. Слежка нередко занимала недели, прежде чем человек выдавал себя каким-либо действием, после чего Жавер приходил к нему на разговор, а потом стирал память. Была пара человек, давших клятву Хранителя и не разглашавших тайны личностей во главе происходящего, поэтому Жавер просто недовольно стирал им память, чтобы те не помнили попытки допроса. 

Такая рутина, временами весьма опасная, поскольку все подозреваемые были первоклассными магами, ощущалась для Жавера как родной дом. Ему не нужно было о чем-то глубоко размышлять или решать, его дело было простым — догнать, узнать, стереть память, отпустить; делал он это исключительно хорошо и даже иногда не без гордости. 

Ему были возвращены частичные полномочия Аврора первого класса, но их и хватало до поры до времени, лишь месье Жискет обыденно осведомлялся, нет ли у него мигрени или дезориентации на заданиях, из-за которых его и отстранили три года назад. Головные боли у него были, но чаще всего после мутных неясных снов, которых он не мог припомнить, но все остальные симптомы даже почти пропали. Волшебную палочку он уже сносил к одному из лучших мастеров в Париже, и, к счастью, тот нашёл способ её починить, заметив при этом, что быстро наложенное заклятие починки продлило жизнь сердцевине палочки — драконьей жиле. Дерево же хрупким не было, то была вишня, поэтому с восстановлением проблем практически не возникло. Единственное, что заметил мастер, — палочка стала чуть более самостоятельной и теперь могла излишне реагировать на его эмоциональные всплески. Жавер на то лишь фыркнул. 

_"Немур, замок. J"_

Таким было краткое письмо, пришедшее Жаверу 20 мая 1920 года. Именно через Немур проходила железная дорога из Парижа в Монтаржи и Косне на Луаре, по которой должен был ехать поезд президента. 

Убеждать отменить поездку было бессмысленно, поскольку месье Дешанель ни разу не доверял новообъявившемуся государственному органу в лице Министерства Магии, а уж тем более информации от него, добытой через шпионаж. 

Поэтому Жавер в тот же день запросил у главы Бюро Авроров разрешения взять ещё нескольких человек и отправиться на том же поезде, ничем не обозначая своего присутствия. 

Биссе, неразговорчивый мужчина тридцати шести лет, Аврор первого класса; Гаж, тридцати лет, второй класс, не слишком сообразителен, однако хорошо выполняет приказы; Алеси, двадцать восемь лет, второй класс, отвратителен с бумагами, хорош в операциях; Дюбуа, трудолюбивый юноша, только начинающий свою карьеру. После того, как он собрал их перед собой в Бюро, Жаверу оставалось только смириться — в конце концов, могло быть хуже. 

Поезд отходил днём двадцать второго мая, поэтому накануне ночью пять теней в плащах, незаметные глазам не-магов, осторожно проскользнули мимо охраны вокзала и бесшумно проникли внутрь одного из вагонов. 

Через десять часов, после шумных проводов и прощаний, поезд наконец сдвинулся с места, загудев и вскоре войдя в привычный ритм постукивания и покачивания. 

Выжидание началось.


	35. Внезапность — лучшее преимущество

Стояла глухая ночь, небо затянуло облаками, из-за которых на землю не попадало ни единого луча лунного света. Кромешная тьма прорезалась лишь ярким прожектором поезда, с грохотом проходящего через лес и по мосту над неглубокой рекой. 

На платформах между тремя вагонами внезапно возникло несколько человеческих фигур, тут же обернувшихся к вагону посередине и доставших из плащей волшебные палочки. Шум поезда заглушал всевозможные звуки: шёпот, хлопки, сопровождавшие трансгрессию. Четыре фигуры, по двое встав на каждую платформу и наложив несколько устойчивых чар на двери и стены вагона, завершили свои приготовления и, надёрнув капюшоны, одновременно зашли внутрь поезда. 

— Добрый вечер, — хищно обнажил зубы Жавер, стоявший прямо за дверью, в ту же секунду взмахивнув палочкой, от которой будто из воздуха взялась верёвка, оплетая руки только зашедших. 

— _Incarcerus!_ — раздалось с другого конца вагона. 

— _Petrificus totalus!_

— _Emansipare!_

— _Expelliarmus!_ — палочка одного из людей в плащах оказалась в руках Дюбуа, который с удивлением на неё посмотрел, впрочем, тут же отвлекаясь на летящее в его сторону заклинание. 

В пылу нескольких одновременных магических дуэлей почти никто из людей, спящих крепким сном на скамьях и стульях в вагоне, не пошевелился, лишь один пожилой мужчина в кепке и форме проводника что-то невнятно проворчал, прежде чем склонить голову на другую сторону. 

Всё закончилось довольно быстро, стоило лишить двух человек из вошедших четырёх волшебных палочек, которые Жавер тут же аккуратно убрал во внутренний карман мантии, после чего начал обыскивать плащи и карманы повязанных и сидящих на полу арестованных, поднимая их на ноги и вглядываясь в лицо, подозрительно щурясь. 

Почему-то среди них не было ни одного лица людей, которых он подозревал в подготовке этого вторжения. 

— Месье Аврор, какая встреча, — процедил один из связанных, которого он сейчас осматривал, и голос показался ему весьма и весьма знакомым, а ещё неподходящим этой внешности. 

— У меня ощущение, словно мы знакомы, — обратился к нему Жавер, не прекращая своего занятия, — однако, если мои предположения верны, через пару часов я это узнаю точно. Ага! — с последним словом он достал из чужого кармана небольшой пустой стеклянный пузырёк, который тут же открыл и понюхал, морщась. 

— Оборотное, если я не ошибаюсь, — сообщил он своей остальной команде, которая ликвидировала палочки у оставшихся двух и сейчас погружала их в магический сон, чтобы те не создавали лишних проблем. 

— Как всегда, сама догадливость, — саркастично прокомментировал тот, у которого Жавер нашёл склянку, — да ещё и в сговоре с преступником, а с виду такой праведник, — фыркнул он напоследок, отворачиваясь. 

Всё довольство Жавера как рукой сняло, и он, презрительно скривившись, поддел связанного мужчину концом палочки за подбородок. 

— Моя бы воля, этого сговора бы не было, но вместо одного преступника я поймал четверых, а тот всё равно далеко от меня не убежит. 

Мужчина дёрнул головой, убирая от своего лица волшебную палочку, и огляделся по сторонам, после чего удивлённо хмыкнул и сел спокойно, опершись спиной на стену вагона, который едва потрясывало. 

— Ну четверых, так четверых, Ваша воля, месье Аврор, — он едва видно усмехнулся и закрыл глаза. 

Что-то было не так. 

Четверых. 

Ясно, что здесь не было Вальжана. Скорее всего, его оставили в замке из-за того, что он не слишком подготовлен для тихой и быстрой магической работы. 

Этот вагон окружали чары, ограждающие от прослушивания и подсматривания, плюс, наложенные самим Жавером чары против трансгрессии, но то не в счёт. Ощущение, словно этот вагон _подготовили_ к чему-то, само собой, не зная, что по просьбе Жавера этот вагон и тот, где едет президент, поменяли местами. 

_Четверых_ — это слово все не выходило из головы. 

— Следите за ними, — тихо отдал приказ Жавер, не смотря на Дюбуа, Гажа, Биссе и Алеси, погружающего в сон последнего из сидящих на полу, после чего Жавер быстрым шагом подошёл к концу вагона, выходя из него обратно в тёмную ночь и свистящий ветер. 

Возможно, это просто его паранойя, но он очень сильно не любил, когда его что-то тревожило, и всегда старался пресечь все возможности чего-то, что могло пойти не так, как нужно ему. 

Он аккуратно дёрнул ручку двери следующего вагона, пятого, где сейчас должен был спать месье Дешанель. Заперта, неудивительно. Жавер тихо прошептал _"Alohomora"_ , нацелив волшебную палочку на замок, и снова попытался открыть дверь. 

Зачарована.

Он едва удержался от того, чтобы выругаться вслух, вместо чего начал пробовать различные контрзаклинания и заклинания отмены, и где-то спустя пять минут магия, запирающая дверь, улетучилась. Жавер распахнул дверь, заходя в тамбур вагона, откуда тут же последовал в личные покои, безо всякого стука в них врываясь. 

Купе было еле освещено лампой на столе, однако этого хватало, чтобы разглядеть дорогую мебель, постель с откинутым одеялом, пару книг и писем на тумбе и две фигуры у стола. 

Дешанель, довольно пожилой мужчина приятной внешности, с добрыми, но усталыми глазами, в светлой пижаме и со слегка сонным лицом, вздрогнул, оборачиваясь, а вид второго человека, сидящего за столом, заставил Жавера несколько оробеть.

— Месье Жискет, — пробормотал он, — я… 

Напротив президента сидел его непосредственный начальник, месье Генри Жискет, глава Бюро Авроров, человек с тяжёлым взглядом, седой головой и чёткими чертами лица, известный своими радикальными решениями. 

— Прерывать важный разговор двух людей чрезвычайно невежливо, месье… Как Вас зовут? — уточнил Жискет, говоря неторопливо и чуть хмурясь. 

Что за глупость. 

— Месье Жавер, — все его поведение тут же изменилось, Жавер поднял волшебную палочку, нацеливая его на _"Жискета"_ , который даже не помнил его фамилии, — и Вы бы это знали, будь Вы тем, кем сейчас притворяетесь, — процедил он сквозь зубы. 

Человек под личиной главы Бюро Авроров на секунду замер, а потом устало вздохнул, поднимаясь со стула. Месье Дешанель, бедный человек, совершенно перестал понимать, что происходит, но встревать не собирался, лишь аккуратно отходя от стола и от них обоих, ближе к окну. 

— Что ж, раз не получается по-хорошему, будем по-плохому, — в мгновение ока якобы месье Жискет оказался у Дешанеля, который явно того не ожидал, и схватил его за руку, и в следующее мгновение наверняка исчез бы вместе с ним, если бы из-за его спины не раздался режущий ухо скрип резко открывшегося окна. Псевдо-Жискет оказался оттолкнут от президента в середину комнаты массивной фигурой, впрыгнувшей в вагон через окно, из которого тут же засвистел ветер и загрохотали колеса поезда. 

Жавер узнал эту фигуру без труда — это был Жан Вальжан, сейчас заслонивший собой месье Дешанеля, без плаща, рубашка на нем была порвана и грязна, как и штаны, весь он был в саже, но от этого лишь белее казались его волосы и грознее взгляд.


	36. Пожелай мне удачи в бою

Он с самого начала знал, что это плохая идея, что после тридцати лет не использования магии в принципе он не вспомнит и половины заклинаний, не считая совсем уж простых. И, конечно, он напрочь забыл, как верно трансгрессировать, и сейчас Жан Вальжан кубарем свалился на тесную платформу между вагонами поезда, тут же цепляясь руками за всевозможные поручни, дабы с неё не свалиться. 

Кое-как поднявшись на ноги, он огляделся — никого из компании не было, ни Фалько, ни остальных, и он выдохнул чуть более успокоенно, не чувствуя себя под постоянным надзором. 

Он должен был прибыть сюда вместе с ними, выпив Оборотного зелья, однако, само собой, ничего вытворять он не собирался, а зелье не пил, отказался; скорее даже, он хотел попробовать им помешать. Что, наверное, будет затруднительным, потому что он понятия не имеет, где находится сам, и где они. 

Жан Вальжан, опершись на поручни, выглянул на дорогу, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в кромешной темноте, оглушительном шуме и треске, и, к его счастью, ему это удалось — слева от него после еще двух вагонов заканчивался поезд, следовательно, ему надо было в другую сторону. Президент находился в четвёртом вагоне, а Жан Вальжан сейчас — между восьмым и девятым, почти в самом конце состава. 

Разобравшись, он, недолго думая, открыл дверь в седьмой вагон, но тут же её панически захлопнул, стоило ему взглянуть внутрь, — несмотря на позднюю ночь, кто-то из слуг всё ещё не спал и сейчас недоуменно воззрился на Вальжана, заглянувшего внутрь. 

Это было лишним, совершенно не нужно, чтобы не-маги узнали о происходящем. С колотящимся сердцем Жан Вальжан в доли секунды огляделся в поисках места, где бы ему спрятаться. 

Тюремные привычки въедаются под кожу на всю жизнь, особенно если провести там девятнадцать лет, и Жан Вальжан не был исключением. Он был из тех, кто постоянно думал обо всех возможных вариантах побега, и мог выбраться откуда угодно, цепляясь за соломинки, если это значило для него спасение. 

Платформа между вагонами, меньше метра площадью, была абсолютно голой, из досок и железных поручней. Не подходит, куда же идти?

Вдруг ему на глаза попалось несколько выступов на металлической стене вагона и крыша. Жан Вальжан моментально принял решение. 

Платформу снова начало трясти, поезд загудел, проезжая одну из деревень. Жан Вальжан, подпрыгнув, зацепился руками за шов между стеной и крышей поезда, подтягиваясь, путаясь в длинной мантии, но всё же забираясь наверх, и стоило ему только закинуть ноги, дверь внизу открылась, а свет из вагона осветил абсолютно пустое пространство. Через пару секунд дверь закрылась, и Жан Вальжан облегчённо выдохнул, прижимаясь щекой и всем телом к металлу крыши. 

Идти через вагоны, следовательно, не вариант, персонал наверняка весь проверен и знаком между собой. Так что, получается… 

Он посмотрел вперёд. Ветер бил по щекам, его не сдувало лишь потому, что он крепко держался за швы и какие-то поручни на крыше, вагоны впереди ходили ходуном, в темноте не было видно, что его руки уже чёрные от сажи, а в лицо периодически попадал горький дым. 

Жан Вальжан кое-как выбрался из мантии и отпустил её, та унеслась назад, бесследно попадая. 

Сделав глубокий вдох и выдох, он осторожно нащупал впереди что-то, за что можно зацепиться, потом, кажется, рукоятку люка, схватив их руками, он подтянулся, продвигаясь дальше. Следующие зацепки, следующие десять сантиметров. Одно неловкое движение — он падает и разбивается или попадает под колеса. 

Ему могло показаться, что это продолжалось несколько часов, когда он доползал до конца одного вагона, спускался, перелезал на крышу следующего, снова карабкался, зажмурившись, когда дым из самого первого вагона, где находилась печка, становился невыносимым, однако на самом деле прошло лишь около тридцати минут, прежде чем он добрался до пятого, последнего вагона, после которого был ему нужный. 

А потом случилось жуткое. Возможно, он преисполнился веры в свои силы и поэтому стал чуть более невнимательным, возможно, это была сущая случайность, но его нога соскользнула. 

У Жана Вальжана помутилось в глазах от неконтролируемого страха, когда он ощутил, что опора пропадает и его начинает сносить в сторону, и руки начинает саднить; он зажмурился, молясь Богу, чтобы тот не позволил ему умереть, не сейчас, не сегодня; теперь соскользнула рука, и Жан Вальжан в панике, уже почти падая с крыши, зацепился за её бортик, повисая на прямо напротив прикрытого изнутри занавесками окна. 

Под ногами устрашающе быстро неслась земля и рокотали колеса, каждое потрясывание вагона приближало тот момент, когда его пальцы разожмутся и он упадёт; Жан Вальжан, напрягая глаза, всмотрелся в щель занавески, что происходило в купе вагона, одновременно пытаясь носком ботинка подцепить деревянную широкую раму окна. То было везением, что окно было не заперто и довольно легко поддалось на его, казалось бы, бесплодные и безнадежные попытки. 

Ему мерещилось, или внутри действительно сидел знакомый ему лишь по фотографии в газете человек, месье президент Дешанель, с кем-то разговаривая. Вот он почему-то дернулся, вскочил с места и зачем-то отходил к окну, что было для Вальжана совсем не к месту. Жёсткий металлический край крыши начал врезаться в пальцы. 

Мелькнула ещё одна тень, Жан Вальжан увидел руку, хватающую президента за плечо, и понял: сейчас или никогда. Буквально пнув скрипнувшую с натуги раму наверх, он ввалился через окно в вагон, кажется, обдирая кожу на пальцах, свалился мешком на пол, порвав занавески, но через пару секунд оправился и встал, чуть покачиваясь. 

Человек, которого он только что от толкнул, был ему незнаком, однако ближе к двери, так же чуждо в этом купе, как и сам Вальжан, стоял Жавер, замерев с палочкой в руке и ошеломлённо на него смотря.


	37. Но кто ударит тебя в правую щеку твою, обрати к нему и другую

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> хай произошла задержка потому что сессия очень очень близко извините надеюсь вам понравятся главы пишите фидбек всех люблю целую

Псевдо-Жискет скрипнул зубами, поднимаясь на ноги и оглядывая по очереди то Жана Вальжана, стоящего спиной к окну, то Жавера у двери, держащего наготове волшебную палочку. 

— Не вижу смысла мешать друг другу, — начал говорить он низким, чуть хрипловатым голосом, — если вы позволите мне сделать своё дело, нам не придётся устраивать из этого дуэль. 

— Я здесь именно для того, чтобы тебя остановить, — прервал его Жавер, напряжённо следя за каждым его движением. 

— Маги не должны становиться друг против друга, — продолжил человек, будто и не услышав его ответа, — я лишь хочу лучшей для нас жизни, избавленной от этой чуши, когда нам приходится скрываться от глупых и невежественных людей, которые не могут и тысячной доли того, что можем мы! — повысил он голос, делая шаг вперёд; его глаза словно становились стекляннее с каждым словом, и Жаверу даже показалось, что лучи тусклого света высветили два разных цвета в его радужках. 

— Прямо сейчас ты выступаешь против всего магического сообщества...

— Магического сообщества! — всхохотнул Псевдо-Жискет, оборачиваясь к Жаверу (ненатуральность действия в этом обличии резко бросилась Жаверу в глаза). — Кучка трусов, связанных боязнью свою жизнь, которые даже из дома не могут выйти, не оглянувшись, не заметил ли кто из дрянных не-магов! Зачем вам это? — его тон резко сменился, он снова обратился к ним обоим, пристально смотря и расширив глаза. — Зачем вы держитесь за эти прогнившие сваи устаревшего мира, если вы можете взять его будущее в свои руки? Почему бы вам не пойти со мной и не стать владельцами _нового_ мира, где вам не надо будет скрываться, подчиняться дурацким законам, ходить в цепях, которые создали себе сами? Почему бы вам не выбрать свободу и _меня_? 

От последних слов, произнесённых почти тихо и с хрипотцой, у Жавера по коже прошли мурашки, но он моментально их стряхнул, презрительно задирая голову. 

— Твоя свобода — чушь собачья. _Expelliarmus!_ — Жавер бросил заклинание, осветившееся красным снопом искр, в сторону сумасшедшего, однако тот невероятно резво нагнулся, уворачиваясь от заклинания. 

— Очень жаль, что так выходит, — бросил он холодным тоном, выпрямляясь, — я надеялся, что вы будете достаточно благоразумны, чтобы понять и принять моё предложение. 

С концом фразы Псевдо-Жискет небрежно взмахнул палочкой, внезапно оказавшейся в его руке, и с первого же заклинания Жавер понял, что ему придётся нелегко. В центре вагона вокруг волшебника внезапно образовалось подобие урагана, с неимоверной силой отметающего все незакрепленные предметы к стенам, и Жавер, который не успел ни за что схватиться, чтобы удержаться на месте, потерял равновесие и ударился спиной о ручку двери (он подумал отстраненно, что синяк там точно останется). Но на самом деле времени на размышления не оставалось. Подхваченные ураганом, по купе прошли цепи молний, от большинства которых ему удалось увернуться, но не ото всех — по правой руке будто провели ножом сразу в нескольких местах, обжигая. 

Жавер сцепил зубы и наконец сдвинулся с места, по дороге находя наиболее уязвимое место в торнадо, окружившего человека, который без сомнения был могущественным магом, одним из сильнейших, что видел Жавер. Главное, чтобы это не оказалось последним, что он видел. 

— _Confringo!_ — раздался взрыв совсем рядом с Псевдо-Жискетом, на секунду прекращая торнадо вокруг него, и в тот же момент Жавер отправил ещё одно заклинание в это прореху, — _Diffindo duo!_

В следующий миг ураган снова вернулся в первоначальное состояние, однако Жавер мог поклясться, что увидел, как пара капель крови упала на зелёный ковёр. 

Ещё, что ему возможно показалось, это то, что за ветром и пылью человек уже даже отдалённо не был похож на Генри Жискета — это был кто-то совершенно другой, бледный, с резкими чертами лица, светлыми, почти белыми волосами и глазами разных цветов. 

— Жавер! — внезапно донеслось со стороны окна. 

Оглянувшись, он увидел, что Жан Вальжан, окликнув его, прыгает из окна купе вместе с Дешанелем наружу, в темноту, и хоть сначала это показалось ему совершенно сумасбродным действием, возможно, вероятность убиться там была ниже, чем случайно попасть под заклинание здесь. 

Снова вернувшись вниманием к теперь абсолютно незнакомому человеку, он еле успел уклониться от вспышки заклинания, подорвавшей какую-то до сих пор целую вазу за его спиной, и если заклинание его не задело, то, благо, Аврорский плащ был зачарован защитными чарами, иначе бы ему в спину точно прилетело бы каким-то осколком. 

— _Immobulus!_ — ответил Жавер заклинанием, однако из-за всё ещё дующего в лицо урагана его заклинание не достигло цели, поэтому, ругнувшись под нос, он повторил попытку, на этот раз, сопроводив палочку другими словами. 

— _Finite Incantatem, Petrificus Totalus!_

Ветер внезапно прекратил завывать и вещи, поднятые в воздух ураганом, с треском и рокотом попадали обратно на пол, однако волшебник продолжал с лёгкостью перемещаться, вызывая перед собой вспышку голубого пламени, которое, задев ковёр, тут же перебралось по нему к ногам Жавера. Небольшой и, казалось бы, неопасный огонь неимоверным жаром опалил носки его сапог, после чего, окружая его, языки пламени начали лизать стены и тумбы, Жавер, которому некогда было думать, закрыл лицо и переднюю часть тела полами плаща и прыгнул сквозь огонь, выбираясь из огненного, пыщащего почти адским жаром кольца, просто для того, чтобы обнаружить направленную на него Бузинную палочку (а это без сомнений была она) и холодный безразличный взгляд разноцветных глаз. 

Возможно, это последнее, что он видит в своей жизни. 

Он не готов. 

— _Everte Statum._

— _Avada Kedavra._

Он настолько смял слова, что это даже не было похоже на два слова, сказал что-то, звучащее скорее как _"everstatum"_ , уже видя, как к голубым огням вокруг начинает примешиваться зелёный. Конец его заклинания прозвучал едва ли раньше, чем у его соперника. 

В правой руке, держащей волшебную палочку, он внезапно почувствовал неестественную, незнакомую пульсацию, чего никогда не было. Реагировать времени у него не было, но эта пульсация чужой не казалась, она словно стала продолжением его мимолетной мысли, продолжением и повторением заклинания, сказанного им невнятно и рвано. 

Примерно в те же моменты он наконец вспомнил, о чем читал в самом начале своей карьеры, — статья в новостной газеты, где рассказывалось, как у одного из мастеров волшебных палочек, который хвалился тем, что ему в руки попалась легендарная Бузинная, из Даров Смерти, её украли. Украл её некий юноша, немецкого происхождения, его портрет даже был в статье: необычная внешность, с гетерохромией, а рядом было имя — _Геллерт Гриндевальд._

Зелёный луч ударил в стену ближе к потолку, промахнувшись лишь на какие-то сантиметры от его головы, опалив кожу смертельным холодом, а Гриндевальд, внезапно отброшенный на пару метров, спиной налетел на открытое окно, падая в темноту, не отрывая яростного взгляда от Жавера, который теперь находился в практически полностью горящим синим пламенем купе. 

С тихим хлопком, почти неслышимом в общем шуме, Гриндевальд исчез. 

В голове было пусто. Смерть, прошедшая совсем близко и окатившая его дуновением воздуха, выгнала все остальные мысли, и он не мог пошевелиться до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что одежда на нем начинает тлеть. 

Жан Вальжан и месье Дешанель. Они должны быть около путей, чуть позади. 

Он трансгрессировал, практически забыв про опасность этого действия в моменты, когда человек не был полностью сконцентрирован, однако доведенная до автоматизма привычка спасала его, когда он был на грани смерти или потери сознания. 

— Ференк! — услышал он тут же возглас и обернулся, видя Жана Вальжана, грязного, в разорванной рубашке, стоящего посреди тёмной травы, метрах в двадцати от железнодорожных путей. Стоял тот ещё недолго, тут же опустив палочку и быстрым шагом направляясь к нему. Конец его волшебной палочки ярко светился, позволяя увидеть происходящее вокруг. Взгляд Жавера упал на тело мужчины, лежащее на, видимо, трансфигурированной ткани на земле. Его грудь медленно поднималась и опускалась. 

Вдруг Жавер почувствовал вокруг себя тяжёлые и крепко его сжимающие руки, настолько, что ему перехватило дыхание, а все тело, онемевшее от шока, снова засаднило многочисленными ожогами, синяками и порезами. Он оказался в объятиях Жана Вальжана, прижимающего его к себе так, как прижимает к себе невесту жених, вернувшийся с войны, скучавший без сна и отдыха, или как прижимает она к себе его, не надеявшись, увидит ли ещё раз когда-либо в жизни его лицо, как мать прижимает к себе ребёнка, случайно потеряв его в толпе. 

Какая глупая метафора. 

В нос лезла сажа с его рубашки, во рту стоял прогорклый привкус, а в горле поднимался ком с каждой проходящей секундой в этих объятиях. Он забыл, насколько физически силен был Жан Вальжан. 

Собравшись с силами, он кое-как высвободился, отталкивая от себя Вальжана, опустившего руки и смотревшего на него отвратительно тревожно и взволнованно, чуть ли не со слезами на глазах. 

Ноги дрожали, но Жавер не собирался здесь падать на колени, не сейчас и не перед этим человеком. 

У него есть обязанности и служебный долг. 

Он сжал волшебную палочку покрепче, поднимая и направляя её на руки Вальжана, спотыкаясь об слова. 

— _Brachilier,_ — невидимые путы оплели грубые, покрытые мозолями и сажей, руки, связывая их вместе за запястья. 

Если бы Жавер поднял взгляд, он бы увидел выражение лица Жана Вальжана, словно его только что ударили по лицу безо всякой на то причины.


	38. И не было в глазах ни гнева, ни горя — они были немы и молчали

Мир вокруг него словно застыл, остановившись. Ничего не происходило. 

Президент всё же пострадал психически от увиденного, и поэтому его пришлось попросить дать согласие на редакцию его воспоминаний. Вагон удалось потушить и привести в порядок до того, как это заметили не-маги. Преступники были без особых происшествий доставлены в Дворец Правосудия, суд их прошёл практически моментально.

Суд Жана Вальжана планировался на этой неделе, однако приговор был уже всем заранее понятен — виновен, пожизненное заключение. 

Согласно договору, по которому он с середины августа до двадцать четвёртого мая находился не в розыске, а под наблюдением, Жан Вальжан был выбран Видоком для помощи в расследовании, по причине своего тюремного прошлого, поскольку Видок отказывался работать с кем-либо другим. После почти двадцати лет успешного сокрытия от закона его выдал случайный всплеск магии у его десятилетней названой дочери. Поскольку Министерство предполагало, что он не-маг, зная его лишь по фамилии и адресу, где, собственно, и произошёл вышеописанный инцидент, они отправили к нему нескольких человек для объяснения ситуации, что является стандартной процедурой, однако при дальнейшем разговоре один из присланных людей его узнал. По счастливой случайности, именно тогда Видок, предвидя новый учебный год, послал запрос о напарнике, и так Жан Вальжан оказался в Шармбатоне в роли преподавателя. 

А теперь, когда виновник всех событий, Геллерт Гриндевальд, был найден, хоть и избегнул наказания, Жана Вальжана ожидало ничто иное, как тюремная камера. Единственная его просьба, которая была принята, была об обучении девочки и передаче её хорошим опекунам. 

Жаверу не находилось дела. 

Всё, за что он брался, валилось из рук, и это даже не вызывало в нём раздражения, что произошло бы раньше. Головные боли снова донимали его после пробуждения с самого утра. 

Адреналин погони и поиска ответов, что сопровождал его с самого сентября, что был так ему знаком ещё с лет, когда он работал в Бюро, пропал, и сейчас жизнь снова казалась пустой, как в те первые месяцы после инцидента летом, почти три года назад, когда его и отстранили от должности. 

Мысли поминутно возвращались к Жану Вальжану, как никак, на протяжении семи месяцев он был практически на расстоянии вытянутой руки, даже путешествуя по всей Франции, и серебристый кулон с темно-красной каплей внутри об этом напоминал, но сейчас это всё потеряло смысл. Жавер дал последнее разрешение на то, чтобы Жан Вальжан находился в камере в Дворце Правосудия до самого суда, от закона он больше скрываться не мог, и волшебная палочка была у него конфискована. 

Жавер всё так же сидел, разглядывая доказательство Кровавой клятвы на свету, бездумно, без интереса и будто зачарованно.

Ему предлагали вернуться в школу, где как раз начинались экзамены. Само собой, на время работы над делом его, конечно же, заменил кто-то из коллег, так что обучение шло своим путем, однако его присутствие хотя бы для принятия зачётов значительно облегчило бы всем жизнь. 

Но он не видел в этом смысла. Стоило ли возвращаться в школу просто для того, чтобы работать _где-то_ , для выгоды _кого-то_ , чтобы просто забить трудом это ноющее ощущение непригодности и ненужности? 

Вспоминался треклятый Жан Вальжан, с появлением которого жизнь будто снова вернулась в свое русло, вспоминались его совершенно необъяснимые действия, потому что даже когда Жавер относился к нему как к преступнику, как таковой он себя не вёл. Было ли то лицемерием — Жавер уже не знал, хотя был в этом уверен в самом начале, но зачем было бы Жану Вальжану продолжать лицемерить наедине с ним? Причины нет. Получается, он не лгал. А если он не лгал, то… 

Он взлохматил волосы, сжимая виски, зажмурившись и тихо зарычав. Такие мысли были худшими, он ненавидел, когда ему приходилось действительно _думать_ , о том, что надо _ему_ , что _хотелось_ бы ему, о том, что он _хотел_ бы делать, он предпочитал просто что-то делать, выполняя свои обязанности, а все эти мечтания наяву всегда бередили душу и смущали трезвый ясный ум, и такое состояние для Жавера было невыносимо.


	39. Жавер сбился с пути

Он всё же оказался в школе. Не по своему желанию, а по неспособности идти поперёк убедительных наставлений от авторитетных людей. 

Происходящее вокруг постоянно было словно в тумане, и ему всё казалось, что ему тут не место, что всё не так и неправильно, но _что_ было не так — он понять не мог, и его это лишь сильнее вводило в какую-то бесконечную вялость и эмоциональную тупость. 

Заседание суда было через несколько дней, в субботу, двадцать восьмого мая, и Жавер, снова чувствующий себя чуждо в Париже, вернулся в Шармбатон, и сейчас с отсутствующим видом шагал по внутреннему двору, незаинтересованно разглядывая искусный фонтан в середине двора, к которому вели все тропинки из старого, местами замшелого камня. 

— Месье Жавер.

Он вздрогнул, внезапно услышав за собой детский голос, и обернулся. Позади стояла девочка в форменном платье Шармбатона, с аккуратно заплетёнными светлыми волосами, Козетта Фошлеван. Спрятав руки за спиной, она смотрела на него в ожидании, и только тогда Жавер вспомнил, что по правилам вежливости он должен был что-то ответить, прежде она могла продолжить говорить. 

— В чём дело? — наконец он проговорил безличным голосом. 

— Месье Жавер, прошу прощения, что отвлекаю, однако… я хотела бы узнать, что происходит сейчас с моим отцом, — её слова были точно выверенны, вежливы и корректны, однако за спокойной интонацией все же слышалось глубокое волнение. 

— Приёмным отцом, — сухо поправил Жавер, из-за чего уголки рта девочки чуть опустились. 

— В субботу заседание суда, где он будет приговорен к пожизненному тюремному заключению, — продолжил говорить он же, констатируя факты, — Вы будете переданы выбранным опекунам до Вашего совершеннолетия, поскольку все связи с Вашей возможной семьёй были утеряны. 

— И… Вы ничего не можете с этим сделать? — вопрос казался Жаверу странным, мадемуазель Фошлеван словно не знала само собой разумеющийся ответ, что он даже если бы мог что-то сделать, того не делал, потому что согласно всем законам Жан Вальжан _должен был_ сидеть в тюрьме. 

— Нет, — ответил он, не поясняя это слово ничем. 

Повисла недолгая пауза. 

— Понятно. Спасибо, месье Жавер, — голос Козетты прозвучал совсем тихо, она, опустив глаза, слегка поклонилась, и, отвернувшись, пошла в обратную сторону. 

Жавер смотрел ей вслед. Пройдя уже несколько метров, девочка запнулась, но идти не перестала, вытирая глаза рукавом. Плечи её мелко дрожали. 

Несмотря на почти полную тишину, нарушаемую лишь лёгким шумом воды в фонтане, тишина эта начинала его оглушать, в ушах загудело, а горло словно кто-то сдавил, не позволяя сглотнуть. 

Что-то было здесь в корне неправильно. 

Рядом с девочкой не было никого, кто бы её утешил. 

Так не должно быть. 

Она оставалась в полном одиночестве, потому что Жан Вальжан, её единственная, родная, хоть и не по крови, семья, находился за решёткой. 

Не без вмешательства Жавера. 

_Правильно ли это?_

Он неожиданно для себя одеревенело шагнул вперед, потом шагнул ещё раз, следуя за Козеттой и быстро её нагоняя.

— Мадемуазе… — начал Жавер, не владея голосом, — Козетта. 

Та вздрогнула, замирая, но все же оглянулась, смотря на него заплаканными, наполненными горечью голубыми глазами. Светлые волосы уже растрепались, руки подрагивали. 

И что-то проснулось в его груди, подняло голову чуть ли не впервые за всю его жизнь, и Жавер был этим чем-то напуган. Чувство было ему незнакомо и чуждо до самых основ, человеку, единственным ориентиром которого был закон и справедливость. Он не знал его названия, не знал, что оно означает, появившись тонким уколом в сердце, оно раздувалось, как пламя, заполняло всю грудь и заставляло задыхаться. 

Этой эмоцией было _сочувствие_ , но Жаверу то было неизвестно. 

—Я что-нибудь… — заговорил он снова, но слова застревали комом в горле. 

Каменная плита наконец треснула и распалась на части, и Жаверу показалось, что вместе с ней, вместе с его непоколебимой уверенностью в своей правоте и ясными суждениями, разваливается и его мир. 

Ноги его подогнулись, опускаясь коленями на землю, и в следующий миг Козетта обвила его шею руками, утыкаясь в плечо, заходясь в плаче навзрыд, горячем и по-детски искренним. 

Он не знал, куда деть свои руки, в итоге неловко положил их куда-то на плечи Козетты, панически пытаясь осознать, что сейчас происходит и что он делает. 

_Так что же, Жан Вальжан все ещё должен быть в тюрьме?_

Жавер уже не был в этом уверен, он уже не был ни в чём уверен, девочка всё плакала ему в плечо от одиночества, от детского бессилия, которое сопровождает каждого, от потерянности в этом огромном и страшном мире, и почему-то он чувствовал себя почти так же, как и она. 

Он потерялся. 

Ему казалось, что он заблудился в тёмном лесу и перед ним были две ярко освещенных тропы: первая — ему давно известная наизусть вместе с Кодексом законов Магического сообщества, он знал её как свои пять пальцев и всегда был уверен, что следуя этой тропе, не ошибется и не собьётся с пути, но вторая тропа… Вторая тропа его пугала, всё в ней было незнакомо и до ужаса непонятно, но при том она вызывала в нем доселе не испытанные чувства, в конце той тропы стоял седой мужчина, держащий за руку маленькую девочку, и они были счастливы друг другу, и Жавер был готов себя проклясть за то, что вторая тропа виделась ему правильнее, чем первая. 

Как же мог быть человек, вырастивший такого честного и правильного ребёнка в одиночку, мог быть испорченным насквозь преступником, заслуживающим наказания? 

Получается ли, что Жавер ошибался? 

Всё, во что он верил, всё, чем он жил, внезапно казалось неверным, внезапно он казался таким же полным ошибок, как и те, кого он осуждал и относился с презрением, и Жавер бы несомненно отказался от этой вселяющей трепет и панику мысли, если бы только от неё мир вокруг него не стал кристально чистым и понятным, будто порыв ветра унёс туман, застилавший ему глаза. 

Много, много лет назад они знали друг друга, после исчезновения Жана Вальжана в январе 1892 года и новостей о его преступлении Ференк Жавер посчитал, что он был ослеплен его добротой и мягкостью, не увидев за тем гнилой натуры, но сейчас образ Жана Вальжана, седого и тихого, подобно истукану, сливался с образом Жана с небрежно закатанными рукавами, явным акцентом и неумением ловко обращаться с волшебной палочкой. 

Он словно совсем не изменился, но при этом стал совершенно другим человеком, с другим почерком, с глубоким взглядом. 

С виду Жавер выглядел угрюмо, будто просто забывшись в мыслях, всё ещё придерживая за плечо Козетту, которая теперь лишь шмыгала носом, уткнувшись им в уже промокший лацкан формы Жавера, но внутри его души происходил шторм, успокоить который было не под силу никому. 

Жан Вальжан был благодетелен от головы до пят, стремясь быть лучшим человеком, поэтому делал все то, что, по мнению Жавера, не подходило под действия преступника. Жавер же ошибался, обвиняя его в лицемерии. Жан Вальжан представал перед ним, спокойный и величавый, как святой человек, и Жавер видел себя рядом, униженного, заблудившегося, оскорбленного и жалкого. 

У него начинала болеть голова. 

Козетта, обессилев от слез и успокоившись, осторожно выпустила его из объятий, учтиво и несколько стыдливо отходя, Жавер же продолжал стоять на одном колене в глубоком забытии, взглядом не находя ни одной вещи в окружающем его мире.

Но если Жан Вальжан действительно был настолько смиренен и благодетелен, получается, на каждую его искреннюю доброту и милосердие Жавер, по сути, плевал ему в лицо своим презрением, как к преступнику, как к отбросу общества. Каждый раз, когда тот спасал ему жизнь, каждый раз, когда тот его прощал за грубое обращение, снова подавая руку помощи… _Что же это такое?_

С точки зрения закона, которого Жавер всегда, _всегда_ придерживался, Жана Вальжана следовало порицать, но как он мог порицать такого человека? Всё его существо протестовало, напоминая, кому он обязан своей жизнью, кому обязана жизнью Козетта. Что же, теперь ему следовало его предать суду и наказанию и умыть свои когти, подобно Пилату? 

Он содрогнулся душой при следующей мысли, которая последовала за этой. 

Закон ошибается, преследуя Жана Вальжана. Закон несправедлив.

Как такое могло произойти? Где этот судьбоносный просчёт, из-за которого пришёл день, когда Ференк Жавер усомнился в верности того, чему он следовал всю свою жизнь? 

В субботу Жану Вальжану будет вынесен обвинительный приговор, Козетта Фошлеван перейдёт под чужую опеку, он же останется здесь, в этой школе, по-прежнему тонуть в болоте рутины и скуки. 

Это было несправедливо. 

Он не мог позволить этому случиться. 

Будь проклят Жан Вальжан, вернувшийся в его жизнь и порушивший его силу воли, его уверенность в себе и в мире вокруг, будь проклята его доброта и самоотверженность; будь проклят и Жавер, разрываемый сомнениями и непониманием. Если бы его сейчас спросили, что он чувствует к Жану Вальжану, он бы не смог ответить ни слова, стоящий между ненавистью, отторжением и преклонением. 

Жавер зажмурился, шумно выдыхая и потирая глаза руками, не веря тому, что собирается сделать. 

Если бы он мог не выбирать, он того бы не делал, оставшись в бездействии, однако сейчас же от его решения зависело, будет ли Жан Вальжан свободен, как он того заслуживает. А значит, Жавер пойдёт против ясного и писаного закона. 

Он надеялся, что тем, чего он достигнет этими действиями, была справедливость, иначе эта его ошибка была бы катастрофической.

— Месье Жавер… — донеслось откуда-то издалека, и Жавер вздрогнул, будто пробуждаясь от глубокого сна. Козетта стояла перед ним, нервно сминая ткань юбки, заплаканная, опустив глаза. Он, внезапно начав очень остро воспринимать происходящее, вскочил. 

Будущее виделось яснее летнего неба, насмешливо смотрящего на него с высоты. 

Жавер забыл отряхнуть колени от песка и пыли.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> люблю целую пишите отзывы


	40. Праведный Судия отмщения, даруй прощение перед днем Суда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> счастливого рождества всех люблю отзывы всегда приветствуются

Настала суббота, день суда. 

Ему было страшно. 

Судьи, присяжные, секретари, охрана, всё двоилось в глазах, высокие стены зала суда давили на него, тела он своего не чувствовал, чувствовал лишь страх и практически полное отчаяние. В памяти живее живых вставала сцена, где стоял он, едва ли совершеннолетний, напуганный под полусотней осуждающих взглядов, заброшенный в этот непонятный, чужой мир волшебников, где его судили по другим законам, и тот суд, изменивший его жизнь навсегда, изменивший его самого так, как он ещё не подозревал на тот момент, словно стоял у него за спиной, могильным холодом на сердце напоминая о себе, и Жан Вальжан _боялся_. 

Он уже мог почувствовать сквозняк, пробирающий до костей, от чёрных рваных плащей, и обволакивающее одиночество, сквозь которое не мог пробиться ни один луч света. 

Он не плакал, нет — слёзы бы ничего не изменили. Его судьба была уже запечатана судебной печатью, и никаких вариантов Жан Вальжан больше не видел. Снова бежать? Он уверен, что все люди здесь были добропорядочными, однако не хотел осложнить Козетте жизнь. Тем более, если бы он сбежал, он снова был бы одинок, так в чем же разница быть одиноким на свободе в постоянном страхе или в тюрьме? 

Без милой Козетты он действительно был одинок, и раз уж она теперь будет жить у других людей, которые о ней позаботятся, у него не останется никого. Так и зачем ему свобода? 

Жан Вальжан смирился. 

Ударом колокола было оглашено начало суда, председатель огласил содержание его дела, представил всех, принимающих участие в заседании, после чего передал слово стороне обвинения. 

Сейчас он сидел, опустив голову, на скамье подсудимых, руки его были в зачарованных наручниках, сам он сидел опустив голову и бездумно разглядывая извилистый и многослойный мрамор пола, следуя за его узорами, подобно рекам на географических картах. Все слова судьи, прокурора, а потом и его адвоката, пролетали мимо него, поскольку он не вслушивался, зная, что обсуждают они его как отсутствующую личность, терзают каждую деталь его жизни, вертят ею на свой лад, и Жан Вальжан не хотел ничего из этого слышать, слишком много всего он уже слышал и тридцать лет назад, и совсем недавно, только при аресте. Его седая голова была опущена так, что лица его не было видно, спина сгорблена, словно он пытался весь занимать как можно меньше места в этом пространстве, почти исчезнуть. Одежда и сапоги его были чисты, поскольку в неприлежном виде присутствовать на суде не следовало. 

Он лишь ждал, когда это все прекратится. 

А потом прозвучало имя, заставившее его вздрогнуть и поднять голову, напряжённо оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках так ему хорошо знакомой фигуры. 

— Аврор первого класса, преподаватель школы чародейства и волшебства Шармбатон, месье Ференк Жавер, будьте добры, пройдите в зал суда. 

Характерным чеканным шагом месье Жавер прошёл через открытую для него дверь. Одет он был с надлежащей ему скрупулезностью и аккуратностью, парадная форма словно была ему второй кожей, настолько она смотрелась на нем естественно, тёмная мантия, больше похожая на плащ, с высоким воротником, соединённая несколькими цепочками у шеи и изредка отливающая магическим блеском, свободно развевалась за ним, волосы были тщательно приглажены и собраны лентой в хвост, чёрные бакенбарды подстрижены, и даже шрамы, светлыми пятнами рассекающие левую половину смуглого лица, не нарушали его общего образа собранности и компетентности. 

— Итак, месье Жавер, как Вы связаны с обвиняемым? 

Жавер ответил не сразу, а начав говорить, говорил спокойно и строго, без лишних эмоций. 

— В школьные годы я и обвиняемый учились на одном курсе в Шармбатоне, с декабря прошлого года по причинам, от меня не зависящим, я был вынужден работать с ним рука об руку над расследованием происшествий в школе, одновременно с тем держа его под постоянным присмотром. На протяжении периода с двадцать первого января до двадцать третьего мая обвиняемый находился в числе преступников, замышляющих государственный переворот, и передавал мне информацию о их перемещениях по стране, позже из его рук мне попала информация о планирующемся покушении на жизнь месье президента Поля Эжена Луи Дешанеля, и во время проведения операции по предотвращению вреда месье президенту обвиняемый снова был возвращён мной под арест. 

Его слова текли совершенно равнодушно, констатируя факты, сам Жавер не бросил ни взгляда в его сторону, посему Жан Вальжан снова опустил голову, тихо и сдержанно вздыхая, закрывая глаза и снова проваливаясь в мир мыслей и молитвы, снова игнорируя монотонные разговоры, сотрясающие воздух. 

Заставила его снова вернуться в реальный мир вдруг одна прозвучавшая фраза:

— Начиная с нашей встречи в сентябре и заканчивая арестом обвиняемого, всё то время я был уверен, что его место в тюрьме, однако сейчас моё мнение изменилось. 

По рядам присяжных прошёл удивлённый шёпот, и Жан Вальжан полностью понимал это удивление, даже ошеломление: чтобы Жавер изменил свое мнение насчёт чего-либо, небо, должно быть, упало на землю. 

Только сейчас Жан Вальжан заметил, что проводит допрос свидетеля не прокурор, а адвокат, что означало… Что Жавер выступает на стороне защиты. Его защиты. 

Мысль казалась совершенно не имеющей опоры в реальности, однако именно это сейчас и происходило у него перед глазами. 

— Я убеждён, что обвиняемый сполна искупил свои проступки, совершенные после освобождения из тюрьмы. 

Присяжные снова зашумели, на что уже среагировал и судья. 

— Месье Жавер, я вынужден спросить, не находитесь ли Вы под действием заклинания или алкоголя, что такие высказывания идут от _Вас._

— Уверяю Вас, месье судья, я совершенно трезв и в своём уме, — всё ещё вежливо, но с ноткой раздраженности ответил Жавер, слегка преклонив голову перед судьёй, — если же Вы желаете проверить это медицинским путём, препятствовать я не стану. 

Судья смерил его взглядом, явно сомневаясь в его словах, однако вскоре снова вернул себе спокойное выражение лица. 

— Продолжайте дачу показаний. 

Жан Вальжан не верил своим ушам, взирая на сцену перед ним. Жавер, конечно, знающий его жизнь досконально, сейчас описывал всё последовательно и неторопливо, но с такой точки зрения, словно это был не он вовсе. Своим привычным, даже нудным тоном отмечал хорошее управление в Монтрейле и примерное преподавание в Шармбатоне, упомянул воспитание Козетты и её успехи по довольно сложным дисциплинам, а после перешёл на совсем недавние события — то, когда он инстинктивно защитил Жавера в карете ещё зимой, когда взял на себя ответственность за его спасение из рук Фалько Трембле, когда, сам того не ожидая, оказался в центре магической дуэли и, конечно же, помог выбраться невинному человеку, ещё и президенту. Словом, Жан Вальжан не узнавал человека, стоящего к нему в профиль и обращающегося к судье. 

Где-то в уголке сознания проснулось одно почти забытое воспоминание, и Жан Вальжан почувствовал укол совести.

Допрос со стороны обвинения ничего нового не дал, поскольку Жавер с присущей ему точностью повторял им уже сказанное, добавляя лишь нейтральные уточняющие фразы. 

Вскоре его поблагодарили, и он, поклонившись, вышел из залы, едва стукнув дверью. 

Жан Вальжан не знал, что ему и думать. 

— Что же, дамы и господа, — начал его адвокат, — мы все знаем месье Жавера как одного из лучших и образцовых служащих министерства, однако при таких его высказываниях я не думаю, что мы можем игнорировать его слова. Все же, именно он провел с обвиняемым больше всего времени. Что тут и говорить, месье Жавер сам подтвердил, что на следующей же неделе после начала занятий собрал необходимые документы и доказательства и направился к многоуважаемому месье Дюпону, директору школы. Однако по причинам уже сказанным месье Дюпон прошения его принять не мог. Так что же сделал месье Жавер? Он счёл необходимым установить постоянное наблюдение за обвиняемым и придерживался этого решения до того момента, как по стечению обстоятельств не смог его больше выполнять. Так имеем ли мы право не верить этому человеку, который после такого длительного наблюдения длиной в пять месяцев, вывел, что Жан Вальжан заслуживает помилования? 

Адвокат выдержал паузу, после чего продолжил. 

— Конечно, обвиняемый после своего освобождения совершил несколько заслуживающих порицания и наказания поступков, однако скольким людям за свое управление Монтрейлем (с поста, на который, напомню, его выбрали сами жители города) он обеспечил работу, дом и здоровье, обустроив больницу? Какого скандала с не-магами мы смогли избежать только благодаря этому человеку и его самоотверженности, благодаря которой месье президент остался жив? Сколько нужно душевной силы на то, чтобы прыгнуть из окна мчащегося поезда на полном ходу, и сколько нужно силы физической, дабы не разбиться и к тому спасти ещё одного человека от такой же участи? 

— Таким образом, — стал он подходить к выводу, — Жан Вальжан доказал, что он уже не является тем преступником, которым был, а исправился, стал лучшим человеком и теперь должен стать полноправным членом общества. Разве исправление оступившихся людей — не цель правосудия? 

Сказав ещё несколько заключительных фраз, адвокат, молодой мужчина в своих поздних тридцати годах, месье Курфейрак, теперь Жан Вальжан вспомнил его имя, наконец вернулся на свое место. 

Всё остальное время суда он провел в каком-то забытьи, уже не понимая, что происходит вокруг него. Мир казался причудливым сном, за логикой которого он перестал следить и перестал даже пытаться, отдавшись на волю судьбы. 

Прозвенел колокол, означающий конец судебного заседания. 

Холодный металл спал с его рук, пропадая, и он рассеянно потёр запястья, не вполне ещё осознавая, что произошло. 

Кто-то подошёл к нему, ободряюще положив руку на плечо и улыбаясь, кто-то зааплодировал, Жан Вальжан же просто продолжал сидеть на скамье, пока зал не стих, когда там никого не осталось. 

Он осторожно встал, ноги под ним дрогнули, угрожая не удержать его, однако он медленно направился к выходу из зала, слегка подволакивая правую ногу, которая неприятно ныла. 

Совсем рядом с проемом, уже в коридоре, Жан Вальжан внезапно заметил фигуру в чёрном — Жавер стоял у дверей, задумчиво поправляя кожаные перчатки. 

— Месье Жавер, — неуверенно позвал его Вальжан, а когда тот не откликнулся, добавил, — Ференк. 

Жавер дернулся в сторону, кажется, только сейчас заметив подошедшего и тут же опустил руки, привычно складывая их за спиной и избегая зрительного контакта. 

— Месье Жавер, я хотел сказать… — он приостановился, вздохнул, — спасибо. 

Тот несуразно дёрнул плечом, все ещё смотря куда-то в сторону. 

Одно слово не вмещало всю глубину его чувства, ему хотелось что-то сделать, чтобы показать, насколько он благодарен, насколько слова Жавера спасли его жизнь, но объятия казались неуместными в холодных стенах Министерства, ещё и у дверей в судебный зал, на который Жан Вальжан теперь боялся оглядываться. 

— Ференк, я правда… — хотел бы сказать он, но Жавер его прервал, резко и ворчливо, отворачиваясь. 

— Я сделал то, что должен был, не стоит это воспринимать так. Всё, что ты сделал, было учтено, и всё это ты уже искупил, поэтому иди уже. 

Его совесть снова встрепенулась. Не всё было учтено. Было то, не записанное никем, чего Жавер не знал, и, Боже, какой стыд Жан Вальжан за это испытывал, хоть и цепляясь за мысль, что то было необходимо. 

— И все же… 

— _Иди_ , — последнее слово Жаверу далось чуть ли не с болью, когда он наконец поднял мрачный взгляд, на секунду встречаясь им с Вальжаном, после чего снова стал смотреть куда-то в угол коридора. 

Это не было приказом, Жавер уже не обладал над ним никакой властью, однако он явно был в каком-то внутреннем смятении, и Жан Вальжан не хотел его тревожить лишний раз. Однако, когда он уже хотел отойти, его путь преградила рука в чёрной перчатке, сжимающая что-то в кулаке. 

— Возьми, — прозвучало тихо. 

На его подставленные руки упал небольшой серебристый кулон с цепочкой и темно-красной каплей внутри. 

Кровавая клятва. 

Он поднял глаза на Жавера, слегка удивлённо, с вопросом, однако тот отказывался как-либо реагировать, поэтому Жан положил кулон в карман штанов, сделав заметку в голове поразмышлять, что ему с ним делать. 

— Спасибо. 

Без ответа. 

Он аккуратно положил руку Жаверу на плечо, слегка проводя ладонью по предплечью, от чего тот вздрогнул, едва слышно вздохнув, и потом её опуская. 

— До встречи. 

Жан Вальжан неторопливо, слегка прихрамывающим шагом направился дальше по коридору. Ему должны были вернуть документы и волшебную палочку, а также все конфискованные вещи. 

Он был свободен.


	41. Непрошеные гости зачастую приятны только по уходу

Жавер категорически его не понимал. 

Как этот человек может так цепляться за те гроши помощи, что мог дать ему Жавер, но при том быть настолько слепым, игнорируя месяцы и месяцы грубости, граничащей с издевками, не говоря уже о тех несправедливостях, что Жавер допустил? 

Такое отношение выводило его из себя. Он чувствовал, будто он обманывает Жана Вальжана, словно всего того, через что он заставил его пройти, и не было вовсе, — словом, Жавер не заслужил такого хорошего отношения, не заслужил благодарности и доброго взгляда! Боже, и зачем ему было прикасаться? Что это значит? 

Вопросы заполонили его разум, и у Жавера категорически не было сил, чтобы с ними разбираться. 

Ситуация ухудшилась, когда он, собираясь ложиться в постель, услышал стук в окно — за стеклом была маленькая, уже знакомая ему совка с привязанным к ноге кожаным свертком. Опять Жан Вальжан и его совершенно необъяснимые действия. 

Пускать сову внутрь Жавер не стал, проигнорировав и перевернувшись на другой бок. 

Сначала все было тихо. И когда Жавер уже почти задремал, со стороны окна донёсся дикий скрежет и скрип. Он вскочил, оглядываясь, — совка, такая, казалось бы, маленькая, скребясь по стеклу, с удивительным упорством пыталась оттянуть раму окна, которое было закрыто на защелку. 

Он не мог заснуть в таком шуме.

В раздражении поднявшись, он подошёл к окну, открывая его и собираясь прогнать птицу прочь, однако та его обогнала, залетая в комнату и начиная кружить по комнате, задевая и опрокидывая лампы, поднимать в воздух бумаги на столе и наводить беспорядок кругом. После бесплодных попыток поймать сову, Жавер наконец нашёл волшебную палочку и одним заклинанием заставил птицу замереть и упасть ему в руки. Следующим его действием было выпустить её в окно. Совка, наконец снова обретшая способность летать, исчезла из виду, и все стихло. 

Приведя заклинанием же комнату обратно в порядок, ему на глаза попалась небольшая бумажка, кружившая на одной точке, будто не находя нужного места. Жавер притянул её к себе, но открыв и на мгновение заглянув внутрь, тут же её скомкал и бросил на пол, топнув ногой. 

_"ул. Плюме, 55. J"_

Жан Вальжан был _невыносим_. О, что бы не отдал Жавер, чтобы просто его забыть, стереть из своей жизни, чтобы в его голове не жило постоянного напоминания о собственной провальности. 

Завтра он собирался в Бюро, подать прошение об отставке. Его одно дело, восстановление справедливости в отношении Жана Вальжана, никоим образом не перекрывало его общей несостоятельности, а значит, он не имел права больше работать представителем закона. 

Чем он будет заниматься, когда уйдёт? О том он не думал.


	42. Апатия — паралич воли

— Месье Жавер, я могу понять ваши причины, но это абсолютно исключено, — Жискет отодвинул от себя лист бумаги с заявлением, хмурясь и качая головой в неодобрении.

— Месье Жискет… 

— У Вас чрезвычайно высокие стандарты, и именно поэтому я не могу Вас отправить в отставку. Я потеряю ценного сотрудника, служащего наглядным примером образцового Аврора. Остальным у Вас только учиться и учиться, а тот факт, что ваши мигрени прошли и Вы в общем и целом чувствуете себя лучше, позволяет мне снова вернуть Вас в первые ряды. 

Жавер стоял, опустив глаза и поджав губы, разглядывая пыль на своих сапогах. 

— Более того, с Вашей стороны весьма неэтично покидать пост во время таких напряжённых времен. Вы раскрыли заговор, заслужили этим национальную награду, а теперь собираетесь уйти и бездельничать? Впустую тратить свои способности, и на что? 

Он не ответил. Жавер так и не обдумал, чем будет заниматься после отставки, ему нечего было отвечать. 

Жискет, не дождавшись ни слова, продолжил, уже чуть более спокойным тоном. 

— Таким образом, я отклоняю Ваше прошение. У Вас отпуск до конца этой недели, однако в следующий понедельник жду Вас в Бюро. 

— Как скажете, месье, — проговорил Жавер, после слегка поклонившись и уходя за дверь, возвращаясь в приёмную комнату. 

— Жавер? Вы в порядке?

Месье Шабулье, уже в годах, но нисколько не изменивший своих привычек, несколько встревоженно привстал со стула, за которым работал. 

Месье Шабулье, секретарь главы Бюро, долгое время был его патроном, рекомендуя его в Министерство с возраста пятнадцати лет, когда они только познакомились на одном из общественных мероприятий в Шармбатоне. Именно благодаря ему Жавер смог найти работу, несмотря на его наследие и родословную, за что был ему обязан по гроб жизни. Сам месье Шабулье был человеком семидесяти лет, отошедший от активной и опасной работы, чьё мнение все ещё учитывалось и ценилось. Он был сед, слегка полноват и довольно приятен в общении. 

— Нет, — ответил ему честно Жавер, устало поморщившись. Мысли последних дней его измотали, не давая ни сна, ни отдыха, и у него даже не оставалось сил на злость. 

— Что-то, с чем я могу помочь? — Шабулье вышел из-за стола, подходя у нему. 

— Тоже нет, однако спасибо за Вашу обеспокоенность, месье Шабулье. 

Они не обсуждали личных дел, но Шабулье всегда предлагал свою помощь, хоть Жавер и умалчивал о своих проблемах. 

— Вы знаете, что всегда можете ко мне обратиться, Жавер, — тот не стал продолжать давить и требовать объяснений, возвращаясь обратно на рабочее место. 

— Благодарю. 

Он никогда к нему не обращался. 

Жавер вернулся домой, в довольно скудно обставленные апартаменты на втором этаже. В комнате мебели было немного: кровать, тумбочка, шкаф и рабочий стол со стулом. Все вещи лежали ровно в том порядке, как оставил Жавер уходя из дома. Было тихо и пусто. Он присел на кровать, да так и замер, смотря в пол. 

Жавер не знал, что ему делать. Мысль о работе по непонятной ему причине теперь вызывала отторжение и даже тошноту, когда он думал о какой-нибудь погоне или расследовании. Все это казалось глупым и бессмысленным.

Он встал, проходясь по комнате, поднял пару упавших листов бумаги с пола, поправил стопку справочников на столе, закрыл приоткрывшуюся дверь шкафа. 

В голове было пусто, в груди что-то мутно ныло. 

Он сел за стол, начиная разбирать бумаги по новой. 

В такой же внезапной для него пустоте пролетело ещё несколько дней, и в один из вечеров тишина прервалась характерным скрежетом за окном. 

Он, не смотря, взмахнул палочкой, отпирая его, в комнате раздалось хлопанье крыльев, и прямо перед Жавером на справочник по Парижу села знакомая маленькая сова, пристально на него смотрящая. Жавер отвечал таким же взглядом, разве что ещё более незаинтересованным. 

Совка, наконец отвернувшись, клювом открыла кожаный чехол на шнурах и, вытащив оттуда небольшую, свернутую вчетверо бумажку, положила её на стол, после чего вспорхнула и улетела. 

Жавер бездумно дырявил взглядом листок бумаги. Потом медленно, с натугой поднимая руки, словно те были сделаны из свинца, приоткрыл её, открывая свету одну строчку. 

_"Приходи завтра вечером, Плюме. J"_

Завтра было воскресенье, шестое июня. У Жавера всё ещё не было никаких дел. Пойдёт ли он? Вряд ли. 

Так он думал до того, как во время его вечерней бесцельной прогулки по Парижу ноги принесли его ровно на улицу Плюме, где он сейчас стоял, разглядывая высокую ограду, сад и дом, видневшийся за ними.


	43. Земля обетованная

— Жавер! 

Донеслось до него со спины, и он, пересилив себя, развернулся, оглядываясь. То были Жан Вальжан и Козетта, радостно повисшая у него на руке, освещаемые почти затухшим закатом и только зажигающимися фонарями. Увидев Жавера, девочка чуть посерьёзнела, переставая прыгать, однако яркая улыбка то и дело мелькала на детском личике. 

— Месье Жавер, — они поравнялись с ним. Жан Вальжан был в летнем светло-коричневом клетчатом костюме, слегка потертом на запястья и локтях, на голове у него была шляпа канотье, потрепанная по краям, Козетта же была одета в светлое платье по последней не-маговской моде, с заниженной талией и прямым силуэтом. Жан Вальжан держал в руках букет полевых цветов, не было сомнений, что купил он его у какого-нибудь бедняка или нищенки. 

Жан Вальжан отпустил небольшую бороду, которая тоже была абсолютно седой, и теперь они действительно выглядели как совершенно обычные дед и внучка, вышедшие на прогулку в приятное летнее воскресенье. 

Жавер чувствовал себя неуместно. 

Он слегка наклонил голову в приветствии, однако с места не сдвинулся. 

— Честно говоря, я почти и не надеялся, что Вы придёте, — продолжил Жан Вальжан, тепло улыбаясь. 

" _Я тоже_ " — хотел ответить Жавер, однако не смог вымолвить ни слова, почему-то онемев. 

— Не стойте столбом, заходите на чай, — Жан Вальжан, аккуратно подхватив его за локоть, продолжил идти, медленно, неторопливо, и Жавер… Он последовал за ним, все так же храня угрюмое молчание. 

У него не было никаких срочных дел, у него было желания что-либо делать, сопротивляться или возражать. Такое чувство, что его внутренний стержень, его воля впала в спячку, и без неё Жавер был лишь блеклой тенью себя. 

Вальжан провел его и Козетту в дом, окликнув некую Туссен и попросив, чтобы та поставила им чаю. Козетта тут же унеслась вверх по лестнице в свою комнату, Жан Вальжан снял шляпу, положив её на деревянную полочку возле входной двери. 

Жавер же застыл у порога, изучая убранство дома. Тот был удивительно уютен, возможно, причинами тому были несколько засохших цветочных венков на полке, или несколько фотографий на тумбочке, или раскрытая книга на столе в гостиной комнате, виднеющейся через приоткрытую дверь, что делало его настолько привлекательным и тёплым. Дом словно дышал и жил, каждым комодом, напольной доской и ковриком. 

Жавер поморщился, пытаясь игнорировать все усиливающееся чувство чуждости и необъяснимой вины. 

— Проходи, — сказал Жан Вальжан почти тихо. 

Чайник, дымящийся, стоял уже на столе, пожилая женщина, расставлявшая чашки, кивнула Вальжану, на что он улыбнулся ей и поблагодарил. 

В конце концов они остались одни в комнате, сопровождаемые лишь тиканьем больших часов в одном из углов комнаты. Чая Жавер не пил, а лишь пусто смотрел на поблескивающую поверхность тёмной жидкости. Настало молчание. 

Вальжан осторожно покашлял, видимо, собираясь заговорить, однако никаких слов не последовало ещё несколько минут.

В конце концов, подняв глаза, Жавер задал вопрос:

— Зачем я здесь? 

Жан Вальжан ответил не сразу, помолчав.

— Я… хотел тебя отблагодарить, я не заслужил твоей помощи, но кроме этого… — он опустил взгляд, начиная нервно елозить пальцами по манжетам, — Мне нужно тебе рассказать. О том, чего ты не знаешь по моей вине. 

Такая странная формулировка не могла не вызвать непонимания, и Жавер недоуменно нахмурился, ловя взгляд Вальжана, полный сожаления.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всех люблю целую счастливого рождества фидбек это важно


	44. Забвение приходит как освобождение и облегчение

— Стой, ни с места! Трансгрессировать даже не надейтесь. Выходить через дверь. Так будет лучше. Вас семеро, нас пятнадцать. Нечего зря затевать потасовку, давайте по-хорошему.

Жавер, скрестив руки, стоял в дверях, застав врасплох всех людей, находящихся в комнате. Бандиты, препирающиеся меж собой, обернулись, кто-то достал волшебные палочки, тёмная фигура седого мужчины, сидящего у окна, подняла голову. Ближе всего к Жаверу стоял Жондрет, невзрачного роста, хлипкого телосложения и с печатью моральной низости на лице. 

— Не будь идиотом, я тебя в два счёта угрохаю, — процедил Жондрет сквозь зубы, быстро среагировав и направив волшебную палочку ровно в лицо Жаверу. 

Тот казался совершенно не впечатленным. 

— Я прекрасно знаю, что в тебе нет ни капли магии, Тенардье, — заметил он, рукой в чёрной перчатке отводя палочку от своего лица. 

Тенардье (а то, конечно, был он) сплюнул, делая шаг назад. 

— Чёрт тебя дери...

В тот же момент тёмную комнату, освещаемую лишь одной свечной, озарила вспышка заклинания от одного из бандитов, стоящего чуть ближе к небольшому оконцу. 

Жавер даже не моргнул в ту секунду, когда заклинание всполыхнуло у его плаща, а потом затухло, не в силах пробить зачарованную ткань. 

— Понапрасну время тратите. За дверью всё ещё четырнадцать человек. 

— Ладно, сдаюсь, — кто-то из увальней бросил свою палочку на землю. — Только не лишайте курева за решёткой. 

— Хорошо. Я же говорил, надо по-хорошему, — спокойно ответил Жавер, после чего обернулся к двери. — Заходите! 

На его зов дверь тут же распахнулась, а в тёмную комнатушку ввалилось пять человек в форме Авроров, остановившихся на пороге и не давая пройти остальным, оставшимся за их спинами. 

— Всем наручники, пленника освободить, — приказал Жавер, тем временем проходя вглубь комнаты к столу, на котором и стояла единственная свеча. 

Совсем без сопротивления, конечно, не вышло, но после того, как удалось утихомирить жену Тенардье, начавшую бушевать, и того, как все бандиты сидели закованные в цепи, Жавер спокойно начал заполнять гербовую бумагу, не утруждая себя чернилами, а с помощью магии. 

— Подведите сюда пленника, — махнул он рукой в сторону одного из подчинённых. 

— Месье… Его нет. 

Жавер недоуменно поднял голову, тут же оглядывая небольшую комнату, теперь тесно набитую людьми. Седого человека среди них не было. 

— Месье, он был возле окна, возможно ли… 

Окно находилось довольно высоко, просто так до него добраться было сложно, но не мог же человек (скорее всего, даже не-маг) пропасть в никуда. Жавер отложил бумагу, подтаскивая стул к окну и забираясь на него, выглядывая на улицу, благо, его роста было вполне достаточно. 

Седой мужчина только-только перешёл с бега на шаг, заворачивая в один из переулков. 

Не дело упускать людей с места преступления, сначала Жавер хотя должен выяснить его личность, потому что если он действительно окажется не-магом, всё обернётся очень нехорошо. 

— Этих — под конвоем в Бюро через ближайший вход, глаз не отводить, — отдал распоряжения Жавер. 

Удостоверившись, что на всех преступниках были наручники, ограничивавшие использование магии, он снял Анти-трансгрессионные чары и в ту же секунду переместился в тот переулок, куда зашёл неизвестный беглец. 

Тот не сбивался с быстрого шага, поглядывая по сторонам и поправляя на себе пиджак. 

Дождавшись того, что мужчина снова свернул за угол, Жавер с тихим хлопком переместился к нему за спину, придержав его за плечо. 

— Месье, не думаю, что Вам стоило так спешно уходить, у меня к Вам есть пара вопросов, — совершенно спокойно сказал Жавер. 

Седой человек замер, не оглядываясь, его плотные и сильные плечи напряглись. 

— Месье, — повторил Жавер, чуть жёстче, готовясь крепко вцепиться в того когтями, если он попробовал бы побежать. 

Мужчина оглянулся, и его лицо показалось Жаверу смутно знакомым в первые секунды. 

Седые, почти чисто белые кудри, белая небольшая борода, морщины, это было незнакомо, однако карие знакомые глаза выдавали всё, что Жаверу нужно было знать. 

Не произнося ни слова, он потянулся второй рукой ко внутреннему карману, чтобы достать волшебную палочку, однако Жан Вальжан перехватил его руку, удерживая её с такой лёгкостью, будто это была ветка дерева, колыхавшаяся на ветру, а после задержал и вторую, что была на его плече. 

— Не надо, — произнёс он тихо. 

Жавер сощурил глаза, поджимая губы. Дёргать рукой, что одной, что второй, было бесполезно, Жан Вальжан был сверхестественно силен, и его попытки ни к чему бы не привели. Одной его хватки было достаточно, чтобы это понять. 

— Рано или поздно тебе придётся меня отпустить, — процедил он, вглядываясь тому в лицо. 

Жан Вальжан посуровел. 

— Я не могу сейчас попасть обратно в Азкабан. 

— Ты попадешь, — холодно отрезал Жавер. 

— Отпусти меня с миром, пожалуйста, Ференк, — Жан Вальжан прикрыл глаза, а просьба была больше похожа на мольбу. 

—Для тебя — месье Жавер, — он был мертвенно спокоен. 

Вальжан опустил руки, медленно разжимая пальцы на чужом запястье и делая пару шагов назад. 

Как только его правая рука освободилась, Жавер в мгновение ока достал волшебную палочку. 

— _Incarcerus!_

Жан Вальжан с присущей ему быстрой реакцией уклонился от такой, казалось бы, обречённой на попадание атаки, после чего наткнулся спиной на стену, правой рукой в нагрудном кармане. 

— Сопротивление при аресте считается как отягчающее обстоятельство, — заметил Жавер, всё ещё держа Жана Вальжана на прицеле.

Тот молчал, замерев, а потом чуть дрожащей рукой достал свою волшебную палочку из кармана. 

Жавер сразу заметил, что это не та, которую он привык видеть далёкие годы назад во время их дуэлей, однако сейчас эти обстоятельства значения не имели. 

— Я не хочу этого делать, — снова заговорил он. 

— Никто тебя не заставляет. 

Вальжан едва заметно помотал головой. 

— Я не могу снова оказаться за решёткой, меня ждёт Козетта… 

Жавер никак не ответил на его слова, снова нападая и озаряя кирпичные стены всплесками магического света. В переулке, в тупике, куда потихоньку загонял он Вальжана, никого не было, не выходили сюда и окна, лишь у дальней стены валялись несколько разломанных бочек и колесо от телеги. 

— Жавер! — снова окликнул его Жан Вальжан, защищаясь щитом от заклинаний, но ответа он не дождался. В конце концов, щитовые чары внезапно разбились. 

— _Expelliarmus!_

Волшебная палочка вылетела из его рук, падая на пыльную землю, куда Жан тут же кинулся её ловить, однако не успел — она оказалась под сапогом Жавера, грозно возвышающегося над ним, смотрящего безо всякой эмоции, почти приставившего волшебную палочку к его голове. 

— Ты просто-напросто ухудшил свое положение этой бессмысленной пародией дуэли, — язвительно констатировал Жавер.

Жан Вальжан оказался загнан в угол, и в прямом, и в переносном смысле, и вариант действий у него был теперь только один. 

Одним движением руки он отклонил от себя волшебную палочку Жавера, слепо направляя её в одну из бочек за своей спиной, а потом и грубо выхватил у него её из рук, силой выдергивая из цепких пальцев, одновременно поднимаясь с колен. 

— Мне очень, очень жаль, Ференк…

Жавер потянулся вслед за ним, сжав челюсти от злости и напряжения, однако его в движении остановило одно слово, сказанное Жаном Вальжаном. 

— _Obliviate._

Внезапно он перестал понимать, что он делает и где находится, и упал бы на землю, если бы кто-то не подхватил его, помогая остаться на ногах. Он бы поднял голову посмотреть, кто это был, но почему-то все вокруг становилось всё туманнее и туманнее, и он решительно не мог вспомнить, как он здесь оказался и что делал до этого, даже воспоминания о том, кто он такой не приходили на ум сразу, и голова его была тяжела и начинала болеть. Единственное, что он понимал сейчас, были слова, сказанные кем-то, очень тихие:

— Мне так жаль, мне так жаль…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> хаха прикол


	45. Чёрное и белое

Он всё так же сидел на стуле, не двигаясь, смотря в одну точку, куда-то в ковёр. 

— Мне очень жаль, что пришлось так поступить, — ещё раз тихо повторил Жан Вальжан, поднимаясь со своего места и подходя ближе к Жаверу. 

Тот же, не поднимая головы, выставил руку впереди себя, не позволяя Вальжану приблизиться. 

— Не подходи, — прозвучало несколько хрипло. То был не приказ, но для просьбы было сказано слишком категорично. Жан Вальжан замер, больше не двигаясь. 

Больше ничего не говоря, Жавер тяжело поднялся со стула, тут же направляясь к двери из комнаты, а потом и ко входной двери, подхватывая свою шляпу. 

— Ференк, погоди, — окликнул его Жан Вальжан со спины, тут же его преследуя, однако, сделав один шаг за порог, Жавер с негромким хлопком пропал из виду — трансгрессировал. 

Был уже вечер, почти ночь. 

Он не знал, что ему делать. 

Он устал. 

Он надеялся, что наконец расставил всё по своим местам, но сейчас в груди словно завязался тугой канатный узел, который развязать он был не в силах. 

Конечно, всё вставало на свои места. Тот шок, который он испытал, увидев Вальжана в оранжерее, как он думал, впервые после школьных лет, на самом деле был шоком от пропавших воспоминаний, новая палочка Жана Вальжана, подчинявшаяся ему, — явное показание Обезоруживающего заклинания.

Теперь всё было ясно. 

Жан Вальжан, по сути, оказал сопротивление при аресте и изменил его воспоминания, его, Аврора при исполнении обязанностей, что грозило отдельным сроком. Но об этом никто не знал, кроме самого Вальжана. И мог ли Жавер сейчас отправиться к Жискету с прошением снова открыть дело по появлению новых обстоятельств? Для чего? 

Должно ли это происшествие что-то изменить в приговоре Жана Вальжана или оно все еще входило в число искупленных им преступлений? 

Жан Вальжан снова усложнил ему жизнь, и у Жавера уже не было сил распутывать этот ком мыслей, обязанностей и чувств, что собрался у него внутри. 

Он ненавидел Вальжана ещё больше, из-за его заклинания Жавер потерял работу, потерял часть себя, потерял то, ради чего жил, из-за этого одного заклинания он три года торчал в школе на окраине страны с подростками и детьми, которые только и делали, что действовали ему на нервы, он торчал там и плесневел, подобно выкинутому птицам куску хлеба. Из-за Жана Вальжана его голова раскалывалась от мигреней, и сейчас он снова чувствовал подступающую тошноту, и ему казалось, что вот-вот, и он сам вспомнит тёмную улицу, где стоят они оба, друг напротив друга, готовые к дуэли, совсем как в школьное время, но теперь на разных сторонах баррикад, здесь был проигравший и выигравший, выигравший жил, проигравший умирал, и победы непременно надо было достигнуть, неважно какими путями. 

Но образ светлого, величавого Жана Вальжана не пропадал. По необъяснимой причине он лишь обелялся ещё больше, лицо его было пронизано сожалением, а заботливые руки крепко поддерживали Жавера на ногах, когда он начал терять равновесие. Этот невыносимый, _невыносимый_ человек, остающийся милосердным даже лицом к лицу к беспощадности и ненависти, берущий на себя ответственность за всех вокруг, переживающий внутри себя за каждого человека десятикратно, самоотверженный до ужаса, — Жавер не мог такого ненавидеть, он был выше земных распрей и таких низменных эмоций, Жавер мог только преклониться перед ним в бессилии и унижении. 

Он больше не мог вернуться на службу. У него не было чувства собственного достоинства, оно втоптано в грязь перед Жаном Вальжаном. Он потерял всю свою решимость и способность делать верные выборы, его моральный компас неисправен; если раньше он чётко различал чёрное и белое в мире вокруг себя, то Жан Вальжан ослепил его так, что цвета потеряли всякую свою значимость. 

Жавер бродил по потемневшим улицам Парижа, освещенным редкими фонарями, сворачивая в переулки и проходы, безо всякой цели и направления, то лихорадочно шагая, то почти останавливаясь от тяжести дум; смотрел он исключительно под ноги, почти согнувшись пополам, ничего перед собой не видя. Он был в забытии, никого не замечая, запинаясь о камни и канавы, однако ничего его не останавливало, он всё шёл и шёл, сам не зная, куда идёт. 

Летняя ночь была тихой, и вскоре Жавер вздрогнул, услышав сбоку от себя негромкий шум воды. Он дошёл почти до самого Ситэ. Справа от него, через мост, высоким шпилем темнел величавый Нотр-Дам, ещё дальше по улице он не видел, но знал, что там блистает Дворец Правосудия, в который у него больше не было права ступить ни шагу. 

Он стоял на мосте Менял. Ветер изредка шумел листвой деревьев у реки, луна, только начавшая уходить, изредка затягивалась тучами. Внизу почти нежно шумела река. 

Он подошёл к каменному парапету, заглядывая через него на тёмную воду. Сена была в этом месте неспокойна, колыхаясь почти угрожающе в лунном свете. 

Что его всё ещё удерживало здесь? Привычка? Впервые в жизни Жавер не видел смысла в той привычке, к которой приучил себя с самых малых лет — стремиться к идеалу, к безукоризненности. 

Бюро теперь казалось несоизмеримо далеким и почти не существующим вовсе. 

Он ошибся.

Он разочарован сам в себе. 

Он потерялся. 

Жавер снял шляпу, положив её на парапет, и залез на него сам, придерживаясь за фонарь, время от времени моргающий. 

Он мог не решать и не выбирать план действий, он мог отказаться делать что-либо, перестать участвовать в этой насмешке судьбы. 

Завтра его ждали в Бюро, но он там больше не появится. 

Ему было очень спокойно. 

Сена колыхалась под ногами, равнодушная к людям и их страстям, и её темнота неудержимо влекла к себе. 

Сделав последний выдох, Ференк Жавер шагнул с парапета вниз, через несколько секунд раздался всплеск реки, тут же проглотившей попавшее в неё тело человека. 

Луна зашла за облако, и за гладью воды наступила тьма, не дающая разглядеть ни тени, ни блика.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> с днем сены
> 
> отзывы приветствуются


	46. Спаси меня, Боже, ибо воды дошли до души моей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> с новым годом

Его лёгкие были будто в огне. 

Он резко вздохнул и тут же закашлялся, сгибаясь пополам. Если горло саднило от боли и жара, то телу наоборот было мокро и холодно, и он чувствовал, как к нему липнет рубашка и и переливается едва тёплая вода в сапогах. 

— Ну-ну… — донеслось со стороны, и чьи-то руки помогли ему приподняться и сесть. Жавер тут же попытался протереть глаза рукой и рукавом, однако поскольку всё было мокрым, помогло ему это несильно. Волосы все так же пристали к лицу и попадали в рот, однако он смог открыть глаза и увидеть то лицо, которое для него уже стало ненавистным. 

— Жан Вальжан..! — прохрипел он, тут же хватая того за руки, даже царапая ему кожу, вцепившись когтями в тыльную часть ладони. 

— Я еле успел тебя догнать, — стал взволнованно оправдываться Вальжан, но Жавер сейчас не хотел слушать ничего из его слов. 

— Лучше бы не успел, чёрт тебя дери! Не хватило порушить все остальное в моей жизни, так ещё решил и отказать мне в том, чтобы с ней покончить? У тебя нет права, нет права на это! — его хриплый голос звучал жутко, словно то говорил не живой человек, а некто из преисподней, слова прерывались, звучали сбивчиво, но эмоция была одной — яростью. 

— Ты и твоё мерзкое… _сочувствие!_ _Милосердие!_ — он сплюнул на землю, ощущая во рту привкус земли, после чего, все ещё крепко впившись в руки Вальжана, попытался встать, хотя ноги отказывались его держать. Жан Вальжан попытался ему помочь, однако Жавер хлопнул его по рукам, отпуская и тут же падая спиной на стену дома, у которого они находились. 

— Я правда не думаю, что тебе стоит сейчас двигаться, — Жан Вальжан не повышал голоса, но было слышно, что он серьёзен. 

— А я не думаю, что тебе стоит продолжать вмешиваться в мою жизнь, — парировал Жавер, отдышавшись и пытаясь не потерять сознание от того, что в глазах его потемнело. 

Удивительно, но именно сейчас он чувствовал себя живее всех живых, живее, чем в любой момент двух последних недель. Ярость кипела в его крови, и он ощущал каждую каплю воды на своём теле и каждый запах вокруг. Всё окружающее то становилось неестественно чётким, то наоборот мутнело, превращаясь в неясные пятна. 

— Жавер, пожалуйста, успокойся… 

— Что? — он вскинул голову с разметавшимися по плечам чёрными и мокрыми волосами. — Тебе все ещё не хватило моих проклятий? Тебя ещё раз оскорбить или снова унизить, чтобы ты наконец **оставил меня в покое**? Или ты все это уже пропускаешь мимо ушей, что хорошего может сказать этот глупый и упрямый старина Жавер?! 

Ему точно не стоило кричать. Он снова стал кашлять и задыхаться с таким ощущением, что просто-напросто сейчас выплюнет свое горло, и все тело пробила дрожь. Болели зубы, болели кости и ужасно чесалась кожа, он чувствовал себя так, как обычно было в полнолуние перед перевоплощениями. 

Жан Вальжан стоял напротив него, опустив руки и, наверное, впервые за все те разы, когда он был в плачевном состоянии, не горя стремлением как-то его поддержать. Если бы Жавер мог сейчас что-то чётко видеть, он бы заметил, что всякая эмоция пропала с лица Вальжана, оставив лишь спокойствие и усталость, с которой он сначала смерил его взглядом, потом уставился на мостовую. 

— Я слышу, всё, что ты мне говоришь, — отозвался он почти безлично. 

— И… ничего? Не заботит? Наплевать? — каждое слово давалось с трудом. Но чем больше он кашлял, чем больше дышал, тем меньше ныло тело, будто отвлекаясь от дикого бурления крови. 

Тот поднял на него глаза, немые, как закрытые шторы на окне. 

— Это больно, — продолжил Жан Вальжан отстранённо, — то, что ты мне говорил с самого сентября, что ты делал. Мне было больно, но в некоторой степени я того заслуживал. 

Жавер опустил глаза, с трудом переводя дух, а в сердце снова поднимался удушающий стыд, заглушая дрожь в теле. 

— Но я знаю, что некоторые вещи ты делал и говорил по невежеству своему, поэтому я не держу на тебя зла. 

_"Ты заслуживаешь всего лучшего, ты имеешь полное право держать на меня обиду и злость, это я не заслуживаю твоего прощения, твоей доброты и твоей помощи,"_ — хотел сказать Жавер, но не мог. 

— Глупость какая, — буркнул он, закрывая глаза той рукой, которой не держался за стену, — ты себе же хуже делаешь. 

После момента тишины Жан Вальжан вздохнул. 

— Надо вернуться в дом, а то ты можешь простудиться, — с этими словами он сократил расстояние между ними, от чего Жавер сразу шарахнулся, несмотря на то, что он едва держался на ногах. 

— Что ты собираешься делать? — пробормотал он. Те силы, которые внезапно у него появились после его пробуждения, начали истощаться, утекая, как вода в трещины мостовой. 

— Ты сам вряд ли дойдёшь, и трансгрессия сейчас тебе не дастся, — довольно устало прояснил Вальжан, снова приблизившись, — я тебя понесу. 

Эта идея казалась ему кошмарной.

— Нет, нет, ни в коем случае, исключено, — он оттолкнулся от стены, начиная ковылять по улице в сторону моста, — я не собираюсь с тобой никуда идти. 

— Жавер. 

Его имя, сказанное этим голосом, сказанное спокойной и убедительной интонацией, преследовало его, он дрожащими руками закрыл уши, продолжая свой путь. 

— Ференк, пожалуйста, не вынуждай меня делать… 

— Никто тебя не вынуждает! — Жавер резко обернулся, перебивая его и тут же теряя равновесие, чудом оставаясь на ногах, уцепившись за столб. — Ты сам решаешь, что тебе нужно _обязательно_ всем помогать, всех спасать, жертвовать собой, а тебя об этом никто не просит! Ты вмешиваешься в жизни чужих людей, но у тебя нет на то никакого права! У тебя нет…

Мысль прервалась, и он замолк, тяжело и шумно дыша, не отрывая взгляда от Жана Вальжана, который все так же стоял, недвижим, открыто смотря в ответ. И он был спокоен, величав, подобно горе, и светел, человек, выше каких-то обид и законов, от седых кудрявых волос словно шло скромное свечение, Жан Вальжан был прощением и святостью, терпением и милостью, и Жавер понял, что вода на его щеках уже не из реки, а его слёзы. 

Тело ослабело, и он, держась рукой за фонарный столб, сполз на землю, опадая, как осенний лист. 

Он не помнил, когда в последний раз плакал, наверное, то было десятилетия назад, когда он был маленьким мальчиком, и мать его успокаивала, закутывая в свою цветастую, расшитую большими бусинами шаль с бахромой, когда их в очередной раз прогоняли из дешёвой гостиницы, обзывая грязью и мерзостью.

Плечи его затряслись, он опустил голову, сцепив зубы и сдерживая за ними плач, больше похожий на тихий вой. 

Те пустота и молчание, которые сопровождали его в каждом шаге и мысли эти последние недели, разлетелись, разбились в пыль. 

Через несколько секунд его обняли тёплые руки, крепко прижимая к мокрой одежде, но последнее уже вовсе его не заботило. Жан Вальжан что-то успокаивающе говорил, приглаживая его мокрые волосы, он же, оперевшись лбом на его плечо, пытался сдерживать плач и был безуспешен. 

— Вернёмся домой, тебе надо согреться, — прозвучала фраза, уже когда Жавер, изнурённо закрыв глаза, пытался найти успокоение в неравномерном тяжёлом дыхании. 

Жан Вальжан выдал свое намерение его поднять и понести, руками аккуратно подхватывая его за подмышки, однако Жавер его остановил, бессильно махнув рукой. 

— Я сам, — сказал он почти неслышно и хрипло. 

Стояла уже глубокая ночь, на улицах никого не было, только две фигуры медленно шли по узким улицам Парижа, одна поддерживала другую, почти падающую, за плечи, и было тихо.


	47. Лунная дорога

Жавер сидел у камина в гостиной, с одеялом на плечах и вытянув длинные ноги к огню. Чашка чая согревала руки, а пляшущее пламя навевало дремоту. 

Время приближалось уже к двум часам ночи. Жан Вальжан при входе в дом напомнил ему, что и Туссен, и Козетта уже спят, и будить их нельзя, поэтому они оба старались вести себя как можно тише. 

Тикали часы и изредка потрескивало дерево в камине. 

— Почему ты решил, что тебе непременно надо было… прыгать? 

Жан Вальжан дал ему сухую одежду, чтобы он снял себя промокшую форму и сапоги, и переоделся сам. Рубашка Жаверу была несколько велика, как и штаны, однако сухое в любом случае было лучше мокрого, а с последствиями своего поступка разбираться у него сил не было, даже с помощью магии. Поэтому, кое-как смыв с себя речную грязь вялыми руками и криво-косо облачившись в чужую одежду, почти не застёгиваясь, он сейчас пытался согреться, стараясь противостоять усталости и не засыпать прямо в кресле. Однако вопрос, заданный Вальжаном, пробудил забытые до того мысли — завтра, то есть, уже сегодня ему следовало явиться на работу. 

— Я… — он не знал, что сказать, и снова замолк, пытаясь найти хоть одну причину. 

— Я не могу вернуться на службу, — его голос охрип и звучал почти шёпотом. Перед взглядом всё плыло. 

— Тебе запретили? 

Жавер вздохнул, закрывая глаза. 

— Нет, отклонили прошение об отставке. 

Жан Вальжан не стал задавать вопроса, но он слышался в воздухе. 

— Я не могу вернуться и продолжать работать, — повторил Жавер, снова смотря в камин и на огонь в нём. Почему-то все тело проваливалось в глубокую и вязкую слабость. 

— Почему? 

— Я… больше не уверен в том, что то, что я делаю — правильно. 

Голос его был ненамного громче тиканья часов, но было ощущение, словно и это было слишком громко, что такие слова от него никто не должен был услышать, это казалось нарушением некоего обета, уничтожением всего того, ради чего Жавер так упорно работал. Но он уже и так потерял всё, что мог, так зачем было сопротивляться?

— Из-за меня, — это не было вопросом, поэтому Жавер не стал отвечать. 

— И что ты собираешься делать? 

Всё, что он собирался сделать, он уже сделал или хотя бы попытался, и то, что его попытки не увенчались успехом, не было его виной. Он хмуро оглянулся на Вальжана и намекающе поднял левую бровь. Тот понял подразумевающееся значение и несколько смутился, чего Жавер не увидел, а услышал в тоне голоса. Он видел лишь слабые очертания седой головы и белой рубашки, остальное пропадало в бархатной темноте комнаты. 

— А если я смогу убедить тебя в том, что то, что ты делаешь, — правильно, а ошибки свойственны всем? 

— Зачем тебе это? — ответил вопросом на вопросом после небольшой паузы Жавер, пытаясь при слабом освещении камина поймать взгляд Вальжана. Перед глазами однако же всё плыло.

— Чтобы… чтобы ты мог жить. 

Весь разговор ощущался призрачным, словно то был сон, привидевшийся Жаверу в состоянии между жизнью и смертью, даже тепло у его ног не казалось реальным, не говоря уже о том факте, что он сидел в доме Жана Вальжана, пил его чай и вёл с ним такой странный разговор, как о собственной жизни. И сам Жан Вальжан лишь тенью в его сознании, неосязаемой, недосягаемой. 

— Я хочу тебе помочь, — чуть тише добавил Жан Вальжан. 

Жавер фыркнул, устало и слабо усмехнувшись.

— Опять ты со своей помощью… Тебе бы стоило помочь самому себе, а не прощать и помогать направо и налево, — буркнул он в сторону. 

Веки тяжелели, но спать прямо здесь он не собирался, ему стоило вернуться к себе в апартаменты. Чай он почти допил, поэтому аккуратно спустил кружку вниз, на пол, ставя её на ковёр. 

— Я как-нибудь справлюсь. 

— Ага, как же. Опять будешь молчать, считая, что ты заслужил оскорблений в свою сторону, раздашь все деньги бедным и сам умрёшь в нищете, — Жавер мягко упал на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза и слушая тихий неловкий смех, которым Жан пытался скрыть то, что эти слова попали ровно в точку. 

Наверняка, всё это было его видением перед смертью, горьким и насмешливым. Всё было сном, пока он падает на дно реки, задыхаясь, пока холод пробирает его до костей, но Жавер больше не хотел о том размышлять. 

Облака на небе разошлись, и показалась луна в последней своей четверти. 

Наконец он провалился в сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всех с новым годом всех люблю целую отзывы это хорошо


	48. Чем отличаются друг от друга разные породы собак

— Это же не должно быть для тебя настолько сложно, ты же всё умеешь… — недоумевал Жан, обходя кругом Ференка. 

Тот, в свою очередь, раздражённо вздохнул, снова опуская палочку. Кто бы знал, что из всех студентов курса именно Жавер провалится в том, чтобы вызвать Патронуса. 

По учительскому объяснению, наиболее простым способом было подумать о каком-то счастливом детском воспоминании и, отталкиваясь от него, перенести это чувство радости и успокоения в свою магию, но что бы не вспоминал Жавер, заклинание не срабатывало. Волшебная палочка оставалась абсолютно немой, и это выводило его из себя. Ни одно из тех воспоминаний, которые Жавер считал хорошими, не срабатывало. 

— Ты пытаешься призвать его, думая о детстве? — уточнил Жан, внезапно задумавшись и изучая Ференка взглядом. 

— Конечно, в этом суть, — подтвердил то Жавер, как сам собой разумеющийся факт. 

— Хорошо, а если ты попробуешь… Попробуешь подумать о чем-то хорошем, что происходило с тобой недавно? 

Патронус Жана Вальжана, огромный пёс-волкодав, тем временем носился кругами по пустой аудитории. Даже невольно возникал вопрос, почему от него не трясутся парты и стулья — настолько он был массивен.

Недавно… Успешно сданные экзамены, хорошее знакомство с месье Шабулье, стажировка в Министерстве, всё это он тут же перечислил, однако Жан Вальжан отрицательно помотал головой. 

— Нет, не что-то, чем ты гордишься, а что-то, от чего тебе просто хорошо и тебе не надо ради этого прилагать лишних усилий, оно просто есть, и тебе от этого хорошо. 

— Глупость какая, — пробормотал Ференк себе под нос, пытаясь вспомнить что-либо подходящее таким изощрённым критериям. 

И вспомнил. 

Он вдруг быстро заморгал, нервно перебирая пальцами волшебную палочку. Наверное, это то, что нужно…

Жавер снова вытянул руку перед собой, пытаясь сосредоточиться, и украдкой бросил взгляд на Жана, который все так же ожидающе и серьёзно смотрел на него. Он тут же вернул глаза к концу волшебной палочки. 

— _Expecto Patronum,_ — в какой уже раз произнёс он негромко, но твёрдо. 

Сначала ничего не происходило, но буквально через секунду из конца палочки начал струиться серебристо-голубой светящийся туман, сворачиваясь в завитки и сгущаясь. Он завороженно наблюдал за ним, почти не дыша, смотря, как он потихоньку растёт в массе, — уже больше мыши, больше птицы, больше кошки… 

— Получается, получается! — тихо, но восторженно воскликнул Жан Вальжан, тоже не сдвигаясь с места. 

Туман стал размером с собаку и становился все больше, и Жавер уже мог разглядеть некоторые очертания — то была вытянутая морда, хвост, лапы, это явно был кто-то из собачьих и очень сильно напоминал… уже присутствующий здесь Патронус. 

Он почувствовал, как сердце ушло в пятки. Ференк тут же махнул палочкой, сбивая Патронус и рассеивая туман, после чего опустил взгляд, медленно выходя из заклинательной стойки. 

— Всё же так хорошо шло, Ференк, в чем дело? — Жан Вальжан звучал расстроенно, но вопрос задал искренне. 

Жаверу не хотелось отвечать, он просто неопределённо мотнул головой, случайно замечая краем глаза, что Патронус Вальжана также рассеялся. 

— Я устал, пойдём обратно, — кратко пояснил он, убирая палочку в карман школьной мантии. 

— Как хочешь, — не упорствуя, Жан согласился.

Он всей душой надеялся, что ему показалось, что это просто тоже была одна из больших собак, а не обязательно волкодав, и что Вальжан не заметил того сходства. 

Однако проверить у него шанса больше не оказалось — счастливые воспоминания таковыми быть перестали после зимы 1893 года.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ура школьный таймлайн


	49. Доверие Мне приносит здоровье телу твоему и даёт питание костям твоим

Его утро началось отвратительно. Всё тело ломило, ему было нестерпимо жарко, он не мог свободно дышать, и при попытке глубокого вздоха он начал кашлять. Кое-как открыв глаза, он уставился на потолок над кроватью, после чего опустил голову в сторону, уставившись в абсолютно незнакомый ему интерьер комнаты. 

Он был в кровати, но не своей. Это была не его комната. Окно было в другом месте, стол был завален незнакомыми книгами, на нем даже стояла ваза с маленьким букетом цветов, шкаф был из тёмного дерева, другие обои, другой пол, всё было незнакомо.

Он дернулся, пытаясь подняться с кровати, но стоило ему повернуться на левый бок, у него тут же заболела и закружилась голова. Он совершил ещё одну попытку сесть, но она закончилась лишь тем, что он соскользнул на прикроватный ковёр с частью одеяла, желудок начало мутить и перед глазами всё поплыло.

Видимо, встать на ноги ему сегодня не светило. 

Он тут же пошарил руками по телу и карманам, но на нем была лишь полурасстёгнутая рубаха и штаны, волшебной палочки нигде не было. 

Со стороны двери послышались голоса, и буквально через секунду она открылась, на что Жавер моментально оглянулся, напряжённо сжимая в кулаке одеяло. 

— Боже, Ференк! — Жан Вальжан быстрым шагом подошёл к нему и, несмотря на, надо сказать, весьма хилый отпор Жавера, легко поднял его, усаживая обратно на кровать. 

— Я… не дитя малое, — попытался раздражённо сказать Жавер, однако с ужасом обнаружил что голоса у него практически и нет. Попытки прокашляться ни к чему не приводили, лишь горло начинало болеть ещё больше. 

Прекратив явно бесплодное занятие, Жавер вытянул руку перед собой в настойчивом просящем жесте, сигнализируя, чтобы Вальжан отдал ему волшебную палочку. 

Он не был профессиональным медиком, однако знал пару заклинаний, снимающих боль и прочищающих голову. 

— Воды? — Жан Вальжан, присев у кровати на полу, недоуменно пытался понять его жест, пока Жавер, закатив глаза, не изобразил движение сотворения заклинания. Если бы волшебная палочка в тот момент была бы в его руке, её конец несомненно бы несильно ударил Жана Вальжана по лбу. К счастью, тот наконец понял, чего от него просят, однако не торопился просьбу выполнять. 

— Твоя палочка на столе, но я искренне сомневаюсь, что тебе стоит в таком состоянии использовать магию, — лоб Вальжана, частично закрытый седыми кудрями, прорезали морщины, а карие глаза поменяли свое выражение с встревоженного на, скорее, извиняющееся. Почему-то именно эти детали сейчас бросились Жаверу в глаза. 

_Так он будет использовать магию именно для того, чтобы ему стало лучше!_

Он опустил руку, понимая, что та почему-то устала от такого, казалось бы, простого действия. 

— Я тебе тоже пока никак магией помочь не могу, – уже чуть более тихо добавил Жан Вальжан. 

Жавер снова закатил глаза, не в силах никак больше изобразить свое раздражение. Значит, палочка на столе… Он оттолкнулся от матраса руками, перенося вес на ноги и приподнимаясь. Однако это привело лишь к тому, что он потерял равновесие, мир вокруг закружился, а в ушах зашумела кровь, и он упал ровно в подставленные руки Вальжана, который тут же испуганно ахнул. 

— Ференк, у тебя жуткая температура! 

_Чёрт подери._

Он давно не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным, и Вальжан, стоящий над ним, как над ребёнком, ситуацию не улучшал. 

Два заклинания, лишь два заклинания, и ему бы стало гораздо лучше. Палочка лежала на столе, но добраться до неё теперь казалось невыполнимой миссией. Жавер зарычал от собственной беспомощности, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя чужие руки, чего у него не выходило. 

В какой-то момент его тело просто обессилело, и он, подобно тряпичной кукле подчиняясь аккуратным и до абсурда заботливым действиям Жана Вальжана, сейчас снова лежал в постели, пытаясь сохранять ровное дыхание. Глаза почему-то сами собой закрылись, и его облепила свинцовая темнота, гирями висящая на его руках и ногах, не позволяя им подняться, и сжимающая грудь, не давая дышать.


	50. Дистанция

Его окружал беспроглядный молочный туман. За окном при его пробуждениях были то день, то ночь, причём особой закономерности в их смене не было. Болели то лёгкие, то ноги, то разрывалась от боли голова, словно в ней разбилось окно, а кожу саднило, будто от иголок, пробивающих её изнутри; иногда глаза открывать было больно, он тогда жмурился и выл сквозь зубы, метаясь в простынях. Иногда он не мог вспомнить собственного имени, а иногда все воспоминания восставали перед ним в такой ясности и яркости, что он тут же пробуждался из забытия и в панике всеми силами пытался выбраться из постели, кажущейся огромной и беспредельной. 

Вокруг него постоянно блуждали тени, и он никак не мог разобрать, которые из них были его видениями, а которые — ощутимой реальностью. Была среди тень того седого пленника трёхлетней давности, лица которого Жавер всё никак не мог вспомнить, была тень светловолосой женщины, мёртвые глаза которой пристально смотрели на него, а рот её был открыт в беззвучном крике, были среди них преступники, которых Жавер собственными руками упёк за решётку, которые выбрались оттуда и сейчас над ним надсмехались, жалким и бесполезным, провалившимся в одеяла и подушки, совершенно разбитым и уничтоженным. Но время от времени там появлялись и тени, от которых не веяло враждебностью или ненавистью, нет, он слышал голос ребёнка, о чем-то спрашивающего, чувствовал, что кто-то прикасается к нему и его больному, немощному телу, заботливо, снимая боль и облегчая сон, и звучали ритмичные слова, высокого значения, которого он не понимал, и эти моменты давали смутное понимание, что эта мука когда-нибудь закончится, и он снова сможет вздохнуть свободно. 

Приоткрыв глаза, он заморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. В комнате было темно, и потолок казался грязно-голубым в сумраке ночи. Он вздохнул пару раз, пытаясь собрать мысли в одно целое, и почти удивился тому, насколько легко это у него получилось по сравнению со всеми прошлыми попытками. Он попробовал пошевелиться, что тоже закончилось успехом. Вздохнув поглубже, он осторожно опёрся на локти и приподнялся, оглядываясь по сторонам. В теле все ещё чувствовалась неуловимая слабость, но то, что оно ему уже подчинялось, было неплохим прогрессом. 

Он не могу сразу же не заметить поставленное почти совсем рядом с кроватью кресло, на котором сидел кто-то и тихо сопел, опустив голову так, что лица не было видно. 

Его висок тут же прострельнуло болью, и он схватился рукой за голову, закрывая глаза и резко втягивая в себя воздух. Перед мысленным взором замелькало аляповатое кино из его воспоминаний, но всё было в них острее, ярче, чётче, заполоняло все его мысли и ножом резало по любым рациональным попыткам себя образумить. 

Кресло рядом скрипнуло, и ему на плечи опустились уже знакомые ему руки. 

— Жавер? Что такое? 

Он замотал головой, пытаясь отнять голову от руки, но удалось лишь приоткрыть один глаз.

Жан Вальжан. 

Над ним с тревожным взглядом наклонился _Жан Вальжан_. 

Он неуклюже взмахнул рукой, пытаясь отвернуться и не видеть этого лица, которое, казалось, преследовало его всюду. Его отпустили. 

— Как… Вы себя чувствуете? 

Слова не сразу пришли на язык. 

— Отвратительно, — буркнул он сначала, прежде чем осознал, что к нему вернулась способность формировать осмысленные звуки. Рука сама собой потянулась к горлу, ощупывая, он покашлял пару раз, убеждаясь, что да, он может говорить, а потом, медленно выдохнул, опуская руки на одеяло. 

— Надеюсь, что не так отвратительно, как было до того, — тихо сказал Вальжан. 

Жавер боялся. Он боялся поднять взгляд и посмотреть тому в глаза, не зная, что там увидит, и не зная, что выразит сам. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько оголённым и беззащитным. 

Буря в душе улеглась, но после неё осталась лишь разруха и пыль, по которой бродил ветер, изредка завывая в обломках каменных плит. Жавер чувствовал то, что чувствуют люди после землетрясения или урагана, стеревшего с земли их дом, — их горе, злость уже прошли, а осталось лишь опустошение и принятие факта, принятие реальности. 

— Какой сейчас день? — спросил Жавер, всё так же смотря на свои руки, смуглой кожей контрастирующие с белыми простынями. Они показались ему грязными. 

— Пятница. 

Пятница. Ему следовало появиться на работе в понедельник. Стоило ли теперь оно того? 

— Если Вы о своей работе, то я поговорил с месье Жискетом. 

Жавер шокированно поднял голову. 

Сразу же бросилась ему в глаза некоторая отстранённость, с которой Жан Вальжан произнёс эти слова. Всё его лицо было спокойно, но в глазах не было никакого выражения, и Жавер не понял, почему, но это вызвало у него неясную тревогу. 

— Ты? 

— Да, в понедельник, как только у Вас начала подниматься температура. 

Только сейчас он понял, что Жан Вальжан обращается к нему на Вы. Что-то изменилось. Что-то изменилось за то время, когда он лежал в лихорадке. 

Жан Вальжан вернулся ради него в Дворец Правосудия - _оправданный после двадцати лет сокрытия от закона беглый преступник!_ \- и разговаривал вместо него самого о его временном отсутствии на службе с человеком, который был _олицетворением_ всего того, от чего Жан Вальжан бежал большую часть своей жизни. 

Жан Вальжан был невозможен. 

Жавер закрыл лицо руками, погрузившись в молчание. 

— Ваша волшебная палочка и вся одежда на столе, проголодаетесь — спускайтесь на первый этаж, у нас ещё осталось немного еды с ужина. 

Жан Вальжан распрямился и почти бесшумно отошёл к двери, собираясь её открыть. 

— Жан, — позвал его вслед Жавер. Тот остановился. 

— Ты… — начал он, потом перебил же себя, — Вы… 

Что он хотел сказать? Поблагодарить? Проклясть? 

Он не знал и сам. 

Жан Вальжан, не дождавшись продолжения его фразы, тихо вышел из комнаты, едва стукнув дверью.


	51. Насколько важно открывать свою душу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРИВЕТ да с задержкой потому что время это концепт ну ничего ничего
> 
> до конца осталось глав десять-пятнадцать
> 
> спасибо что читаете

Глубоко в своих мыслях, он медленно сел на кровати, опуская ноги на прикроватный коврик. В комнате не было ни одного источника света, и лишь свет тонкого уходящего месяца давал что-либо разглядеть в доме. Его окружала тишина. Жавер осторожно поднялся на ноги. Он ощущал последствия того, что несколько дней пролежал в температуре, но, несмотря на это, стоять он мог и, как оказалось секундой позже, ходить тоже. Он аккуратно, опёршись на подлокотники кресла, подошёл к столу, стоящему за ним, краем глаза замечая раскрытую книгу, лежащую на сиденье кресла обложкой вниз. 

Протянув руку, он приподнял её, переворачивая. С тёмной обложки на него смотрел затёршийся, давным-давно отпечатанный золотом, крест. То была Библия. Он закрыл книгу, перенося её на стол. Последний же был уставлен всем подряд. Кроме аккуратно сложенной его одежды с волшебной палочкой, положенной сверху, на столешнице стояло несколько стеклянных пузырьков, явно от зелий, лежали открытые конверты с письмами внутри, а в вазе, на дальнем углу, всё так же стояли цветы, которые он смутно помнил у Вальжана в руках в тот день, — воды у них не было, и они стояли засохшими. 

Жавер начал переодеваться, первым делом скидывая с себя рубашку, которая была ему слегка велика в плечах и рукавах. Положив её на стол, он замедлился на пару секунд, после чего взял волшебную палочку и сотворил заклинание, очищающее и разглаживающее ткань, и та стала будто новая. То же самое он проделал и со штанами. 

В стопке одежды лежала вся его форма, кроме верхней мантии и шляпы. Он облачился в мундир, привычно застёгиваясь, натянул сапоги, поправил шейный платок, положил волшебную палочку в нагрудный карман за неимением лучшей альтернативы, и собирался уже выйти из комнаты, однако, застыв на пороге, вернулся к столу, подбирая ранее им тронутую книгу. 

Спускался по лестнице он осторожно, ближе к стене, где меньше скрипели ступени. Внизу в гостиной горел камин, а напротив него стоял диван с одеялом и подушкой на них. Жана Вальжана нигде видно не было. 

Могло ли быть так, что он занял кровать Вальжана? Жавер чувствовал себя все подавленнее. 

Вдруг, кажется, с кухни послышался осторожный стук чайника. Жавер тут же пошёл в ту сторону, заглядывая в дверной проём. 

Жан Вальжан, своей крепко сбитой фигурой словно бы подчёркивая миниатюрность кухонной комнатки, наливал чай в чашку, а почти моментально заметив Жавера — дёрнулся, из-за чего ровная струя воды из чайника прервалась. 

— Вам разогреть чего-нибудь съестного? — спросил он, взглядывая на Жавера, все так же стоящего в дверях. 

— Кхм, я… Нет, благодарю.

— Чаю? 

— Нет, спасибо, я скоро уйду. 

— Вот как. 

Разговор был до смешного неестественным, будто они были почти незнакомыми коллегами по бюро, а не… 

А кем они вообще были? 

Жан Вальжан, поставив чайник обратно на стол, направился к выходу из кухни, Жавер тут же посторонился, пропуская его и следуя, всё ещё сжимая в левой руке взятую с собой Библию. 

— Ты забыл… забыли книгу, — он протянул её Вальжану, который только собирался сесть на диван, откинув смятое одеяло. 

— Спасибо, — тот кивнул, садясь, принимая её и положив рядом с собой. 

Возникала пауза. 

— Так я… занял Вашу кровать?

— Всё в порядке, иногда полезно переменить место сна. 

Жавер не поверил этим словам. Несмотря на то, что Жан Вальжан смотрел на пламя в камине, Жавер чётко видел глубже очертившиеся морщины у его глаз и нижних век. Он явно плохо спал в последнее время, и наверняка это была ничья вина, как Жавера. 

— Кто ещё знает о моем… состоянии? Месье Жискет? 

— Нет, я ему только сообщил, что Вас не будет до конца недели. 

Жавер уже хотел выдохнуть в облегчении, как Вальжан продолжил. 

— Месье Видок осведомлён, он мне помогал с зельями. 

В камине с треском упало полено, и искры полетели в комнату, быстро затухая. 

Он всё стоял у дивана, чувствуя себя абсолютно лишним и в этом доме, и рядом с Жаном. Но камин и пламя навевало смутные воспоминания. 

— После того, как я… — Жавер замолчал, не желая произносить того вслух. — После того, как мы вернулись сюда, Вы, кажется, сказали мне пару слов. О том, — его голос показался ему самому хриплым и скрипучим , — что Вы хотели бы меня убедить в правильности того, что я делаю. 

Он не уверен, был ли то сон или произошедшее наяву, но знал, что пока не узнает ответа, эти воспоминания будут висеть над ним, бросая тень на мысли. 

Жан Вальжан долго не отвечал. 

— Извините, что вмешиваюсь в Ваши дела, но… Если Вам важно моё мнение, то да, Ваша работа важна для этого мира. И то, что Вы пару раз ошиблись, не значит, что Вы не можете этих ошибок исправить. 

Он поднял глаза, и в каждой черте его лица было написано глубокое чувство, дать определения которому Жавер не мог. Оно было явным, но при этом абсолютно ему недоступным.

— Вы, Жавер, выдающийся человек. Прошу Вас, не тратьте свою жизнь впустую. 

Его душа, словно предвкушая эти слова, тут же взвилась в груди, твердя, что Жан Вальжан прав, он прав всегда, и сказанное им надо хранить у самого сердца. Как мало Жаверу было нужно для того, чтобы увидеть, что через бездонную пропасть перед ним уже был переброшен мост, и всё, что ему оставалось, — перейти по нему на другую сторону, на которой находился Жан Вальжан, с такой надеждой, как блудная собака, нашедшая своего хозяина спустя годы и годы скитаний, бежит к нему и ласкается, подставляя голову под его мягкие руки. 

Всего два предложения смогли вызвать в нем такой отклик. Кем он стал? 

Жавер тихо вздохнул, нервно сжимая и разжимая кулаки, после чего с натугой произнес:

— Спасибо. 

Жан Вальжан снова опустил голову, едва заметно ей качая. 

— Не стоит, я ничего не сделал. 

— Чушь, ты!.. 

— Простите, что из-за меня всё вышло так. Если бы не я, Вам бы не пришлось проходить через такие муки. 

Жавер стоял на месте, наблюдая как Жан Вальжан поднимается с дивана, подходит к камину и, взяв кочергу, раскидывает ей угли, а на освободившееся место кладёт ещё пару небольших деревяшек. 

Разговор закончился. Жавер перемялся с ноги на ногу, снова бросил взгляд на книгу в складках одеяла, перевёл его обратно на спину Вальжана в рубашке. 

Что ж. Ему надо возвращаться к себе в апартаменты. 

Он нерешительно сделал шаг назад, не отворачиваясь, будто все ещё надеясь на какое-то слово, но, не дождавшись, развернулся и торопливо вышел из комнаты. 

Действительно, его плащ и шляпа были в прихожей. Быстро и довольно небрежно их нацепив, он в спешке вышел на улицу, захлопнув дверь и оставляя позади этот тёплый дом, камин и Жана Вальжана.


	52. Использование притяжательных местоимений

В Бюро стоял монотонный гул, как, впрочем, и всегда. Летали совы с бумагами и письмами, щёлкали приборы, кто-то разговаривал, кто-то сортировал бумаги. Основная комната, светлая и хорошо освещённая, была уставлена многочисленными столами, какие-то из них пустовали, за какими-то сидели люди. За большими окнами до потолка, обрамленными светлыми шторами, виделся живущий своей жизнью Париж. Конечно, то было действие множества пространственных заклинаний, здание не могло выходить окнами на улицу, у не-магов появилась бы масса вопросов, однако оставлять работников без вида на открытое пространство для Министерства было не под стать.

Когда Жавер открыл дверь, сначала этого почти никто не заметил, но буквально через пару секунд, стоило ему зайти в помещение, Алеси, сонный и всячески избегающий горы бумаг и отчётов на его столе, увидел входящего, что и громко возвестил всем находящимся. 

— Месье Жавер! С возвращением! 

Жавер никогда не любил быть в центре внимания. Это не было на руку в работе и было неприятно ему самому. Но после этих фраз вокруг него тут же образовалось окружение, кто-то пожал ему руку, кто-то просто поздравил с официальным возвращением на службу, кто-то напомнил про национальную награду, при мысли о которой Жавер еле сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться (на его вкус, такие знаки почёта были излишними).

И стоило ему строго откашляться, толпа тут же отступила на десяток футов. Его не было настолько долго, что люди, по-видимому, и забыли, _что_ он такое. Признаться, когда к нему никто не подходил, то было несколько приятнее. 

Сдержанно кивнув нескольким знакомым лицам и бросив недовольный взгляд на всё ещё сидящего за своим столом Алеси, с которого тут же спала довольная улыбка, он размеренным шагом направился к офису Жискета. 

Только он пропал за дверью в приёмную, разговоры, до того вполголоса, возросли, особенно много вопросов высыпалось на Алеси и Дюбуа, как наиболее молодых и разговорчивых. Расспросили и о деле в поезде, и о том, где и что делал месье Жавер во время своего отсутствия ( _"Преподавание? Честно, сочувствую его студентам…"_ ), поднялось и выяснение причин, почему он был во временной отставке, и последний суд, где он говорил совершенно против всех своих убеждений, по которым его знали. 

Из приёмной раздались шаги, и Жавер вышел из офиса, по-прежнему с несколько недовольным лицом (с каким, впрочем, и привычно было его видеть), чуть прищурившись оглядел умолкших коллег, а после чего вернулся к своему столу в одном из дальних углов комнаты, у окна, где почти никто не сидел. 

На первый день работы ему надо было проверить рапорты за последние недели Авроров второго и третьего классов, войти в курс происходящего сейчас в Париже и познакомиться с новыми лицами, появившимися, пока он был не при делах. 

Но в голове крутился произошедший только что разговор с месье Жискетом, который учтиво-хитрым тоном сообщил, что ровно неделю назад в понедельник с утра через всё Министерство к нему в кабинет пришёл _"ваш оправданный, Жан Вальжан ему имя, если не ошибаюсь"_ и поставил его, месье Жискета, в известность, что Жавер заболел и по причине недомогания вернётся к обязанностям лишь на следующей неделе. 

_Его_ оправданный, Жан Вальжан. 

Жавер вздохнул, потирая глаза и пытаясь сосредоточиться на рукописном тексте перед ним.


	53. Изобретательность детского ума

Потихоньку работа шла своим чередом, причём вернулась она в тот порядок совершенно безо всякой натуги. Его расписание, его путь до Дворца Правосудия, его стол и рапорты были совершенно такими же, но сам он изменился. 

Те дела, которые он в былое время бы сразу отложил, пометив как решённые, сейчас забирали у него больше внимания, и Жавер с удивлением и почти негодованием обнаружил, что судьбы этих людей теперь его заботят и что он бы не хотел своими действиями разрушить будущее, например, детям семьи, где отец изредка и в тайне ото всех занимался взяточничеством. Эти мысли вводили его в замешательство, и эта внезапно объявившаяся нерешительность неимоверно портила ему жизнь. 

Конечно, не пропустили то мимо глаз и его коллеги. В первые дни возвращения по всему этажу ходили шёпоты, что вернулся Жавер, Аврор первого класса, и вернулся победоносно, раскрыв заговор, угрожающий чуть ли не всему магическому сообществу. А чем больше он работал (а сейчас подходила к концу вторая неделя после его возвращения), тем больше людей замечали, что он не ведёт себя так, как прежде. Слухи разлетелись в Бюро чудовищно быстро, несмотря на специфику аврорской работы, и уже к концу дня весь третий этаж, на котором находилось Бюро Авроров, знал, что Жавер сегодня вступил в разговор с ещё несколькими аврорами о проблеме трудоустройства бывших заключённых, приводя в доказательство необходимости вмешательства то, что освобождённых никуда не берут, из-за чего они идут либо в не-магические профессии (что чревато нарушением Статута), либо возвращаются в преступность. 

Словом, всё было как прежде, при том разительно изменившись. 

Думал ли он о Жане Вальжане? Ему стоило труда это перед собой признать, но каждый раз, когда ему надо было принять решение, влияющее на жизнь другого человека, первым, что приходило ему в голову, была мысль _"Что бы сделал в этом случае Жан Вальжан?"_. Но чего не замечал сам Жавер, так того, что эта мысль стала сопровождать его постоянно и менять его поведение даже в таких мелочах, как покупка газеты или вход в Министерство. 

Мелькали у него и мысли о последней их встрече, о внезапной смене обращения Вальжана, который с самого начала этого года настаивал на том, чтобы обращаться к нему на _"ты"_ , и даже по имени. А сейчас он не только использовал исключительно уважительное обращение, но и будто избегал прямого взгляда и прямого разговора. 

В один из вечеров, когда он, размышляя, шёл по улице обратно к себе в квартиру, он внезапно понял, на что было похоже то ощущение. Словно перед ним, Жавером, внезапно захлопнулась дверь, которую он до того почти и не замечал, а стоило ему сделать шаг в её направлении, путь был пресечен. Это сравнение неуютно засело в груди. 

Каким же было его удивление, когда он, зайдя в спальню, обнаружил за окном знакомую маленькую сову (ему действительно уже стоило бы узнать, как её зовут). Торопливо открыв окно, он нетерпеливо достал письмо из кожаного чехла на ноге совы и быстро его вскрыл. 

Однако его предвкушение сменилось недоумением в ту же секунду, когда он взглянул на почерк, которым была исписана страница. 

_"Многоуважаемый месье Жавер,_

_прошу прощения, что тревожу Вас, однако Вы единственный человек, к которому я могу обратиться.  
После того, как Вы выздоровели (чему я очень и очень рада) и покинули наш дом, папа стал молчаливее, почти не выходит из своей комнаты и совсем не спускается к трапезе. Со мной он никогда не говорит о своих думах, хоть я и знаю, что они для него очень тяжёлые, но папа говорит, что не хочет меня беспокоить. Вы — единственный, с кем он проводил так много времени, поэтому могу ли я Вас попросить навестить его в скором времени? Я буду Вам очень благодарна. _

_Козетта Фошлеван_

_26 июня 1920 года"_

Письмо было от мадемуазель Фошлеван, от Козетты, приёмной дочери Жана Вальжана. 

Это описание действительно не было для него характерным, насколько помнил Жавер, Вальжан скорее бы проводил время в саду, чем в своей комнате. Для него было странным такое уединение в четырёх стенах и почти полное бездействие. Стоит ли Жаверу действительно их навестить? Глупости, зачем ему возвращаться, проблемы Жана Вальжана — не его проблемы, они и так изрядно пообщались за последние недели, ещё немного — и у Жавера закончится терпение. 

Но может ли он… 

Нет, он не может ответить Козетте отказом, даже думать об этом нельзя. 

Он посмотрел на свой настольный календарь. По счастливому совпадению, выходной у него был послезавтра. 

Жавер, скинув верх мундира, сел за стол, тут же доставая перо и свежий лист бумаги. Через несколько минут он тихим свистом подозвал к себе сову, которая со скуки начала клевать его покрывало на кровати, и, закрепив письмо и чехол, отпустил птицу в ночное небо.


	54. Некоторые люди предпочитают держать личную информацию при себе

В Шармбатоне царил сущий хаос.

Из-за Турнира Трёх Волшебников празднество Йоля устраивали с двойным размахом ради приехавших гостей из Дурмстранга и Хогвартса, и от всеобщей встревоженности и возбуждённости было некуда скрыться. Зимние зачёты только закончились, а на следующий же день был бал, к которому сейчас готовили Большую залу. К счастью, студентов оставили в покое, и те либо находились в общежитиях и гостиных курсов, либо стояли зеваками, наблюдая через витражи, выходящие во внутренний двор, как внутри зала воздвигаются ели, свечи и красивейшие ледяные фигуры. 

Ференк Жавер был в числе первых, и в данный момент он осматривал свою парадную форму на предмет каких-либо пятен или прорех (к его огромному облегчению, ни тех, ни других не было), когда со стороны двери его окликнули:

— Ференк, смотри! 

Он недовольно обернулся, отвлекаясь от своего занятия. В дверях, положив руки на пояс, стоял Жан со своей искромётной улыбкой. На нем был полный чёрный костюм с рубашкой и бабочкой и синяя мантия, поблёскивающая перламутром на свету. 

Всё вещи выглядели слегка потрепанными, купленными в комиссионном магазине, однако качество ткани все ещё можно было увидеть, и Жан, что тут скрывать, выглядел гораздо лучше в костюме, чем в своей обычной довольно неряшливой одежде. 

Жавер покачал головой, оглядывая его с головы до ног, после чего достал волшебную палочку. 

— Нужно кое-что расправить и подшить, но в целом неплохо. 

Жан Вальжан просиял. 

— А ты сам, может, тоже оденешься? 

— Рано ещё, — сказал Ференк, обходя Вальжана со спины и, взмахнув палочкой, подкраивая мантию под его плечи. 

— Вовсе не рано, — заспорил тот, оборачиваясь и пытаясь увидеть, что делает Ференк, за что получил тычок концом палочки в шею, — а то потом ты начнёшь опаздывать. 

— Сначала с тобой разберусь, — пробубнил Жавер, пытаясь сосредоточиться на заклинании и случайно не испортить одежды. 

Прошла пара часов, и вот уже в Зале прозвучали первые аккорды пышного вальса сразу же после краткой, но ёмкой речи директора. 

Жаверу здесь не нравилось. Для него здесь было слишком шумно и тесно, бесчисленные яркие одежды мелькали перед глазами и вызывали лишь тошноту. Зажмурившись, он вздохнул несколько раз, пытаясь прочистить голову от шума. 

Само собой разумеется, никакой пары на бал он искать не стал. Его не слишком интересовала эта условность, да и единственная девушка, с которой он общался, хоть и на расстоянии, была староста женской группы его курса, ответственная и серьёзная, с которой было удобно работать. Поэтому сейчас, попробовав пару сладостей с широкого заставленного стола, он ушёл ближе к стене залы, скучающе разглядывая мелькающие свечи над головой. 

Вскоре рядом с ним остановился и запыхавшийся после мазурки Вальжан. Он подхватил один из бокалов с левитирующего рядом подноса и, не заглядывая в него, отпил и тут же закашлялся от неожиданности. Жавер еле сдержал улыбку, наблюдая, как тот кривит губы и недовольно смотрит на пузырящееся в бокале шампанское. 

— Не могу поверить, что ты действительно предположил, что там может быть вода, — он не мог не съязвить, позволяя себе усмешку, за которой явно скрывался искренний смех. 

— Если тебе так нравится шампанское, можешь забирать, — Жан Вальжан втолкнул в его руки бокал, в шутку обижаясь. 

Жавер довольно равнодушно смерил алкоголь взглядом, после чего с помощью волшебной палочки отправил его обратно на поднос. 

— Хочешь, выйдем? — внезапно предложил Жан, наконец успокоившись. 

И через пару минут они уже сидели во внутреннем дворе на бортике не застывающего фонтана, который отряхнули от снега. Музыка еле доносилась из здания, а свет причудливо проходил через витражи и отражался на снегу. 

Сначала они оба молчали, наблюдая за падающим снегом и мелькающими тенями в окнах. 

— Прости, если будет не вовремя, — заговорил Жан Вальжан, закутавшись в свою синюю мантию, — но я давно хотел спросить… Где твоя семья? 

Мантия Жавера была чёрной и специально утеплённой: он не видел смысла покупать отдельную мантию на торжественные случаи, которые не так часто происходили, поэтому носил свою зимнюю, которая выглядела наиболее презентабельно. 

На этот вопрос отвечать не хотелось. 

— Не знаю, — ответил он, возможно, слишком коротко и резким тоном. 

— Хмм. 

Жан задумчиво пнул снег под ногами, тот взвился в воздух и упал в метре от них. 

— Они живы? 

— Не знаю. 

— Кто они? 

Жавер вскипел. 

— Что ты заладил, не лезь не в своё дело! — раздражённо фыркнув, он уткнулся носом в воротник мантии. Руки начинали подмерзать. 

— Если ты не хочешь говорить об этом, так бы и сказал прямо… — сказал себе под нос Вальжан. 

Они продолжили сидеть в тишине. 

Жавер думал о своём детстве. 

Особенно ярко жил в его голове эпизод последней его встречи с отцом, когда мама начала с ним ругаться и проклинать на чём свет стоит, а тот обозлился и в ярости начал терять человеческий вид. 

Шрамы на лице заныли. 

— Мать — цыганка, отец — преступник, где они — не знаю, надеюсь, что в тюрьме, — проговорил Ференк тихо, не отводя взгляда от своих сапог. Он почувствовал затылком, как на него смотрел Жан — с сочувствием, с такой тоской, словно это были его родители. Но придираться к нему сейчас уже не хотелось. 

— Понятно, — отозвался тот одним единственным словом после долгой паузы. 

Жану Вальжану ужасно хотелось его обнять, чтобы тот не выглядел настолько одиноко, но он знал, что если сделает какое-то не то движение, Жавер спрыгнет с бортика фонтана и уйдёт, не обернувшись. 

— Пойдём в общежитие? 

Ференк, после нескольких секунд сомнения, кивнул, всё так же не поднимая глаз.


	55. И возрадуется сердце ваше, и радости вашей никто не отнимет у вас

Солнце только начало склоняться к горизонту. 

Он благополучно добрался до дома на улице Плюмэ, дверь ему открыла уже знакомая ему женщина, Туссен, кажется, было её имя, она же приняла у него шляпу и плащ, а за ней тут же вылетела Козетта, даже излишне радостная его видеть. Девочка вежливо поздоровалась, сказала, что он выглядит гораздо лучше, чем во время болезни, и сопроводила его до лестницы на второй этаж.

Остановившись у двери спальни, где он сам провел несколько дней в самом начале месяца, Жавер постучался. А не услышав ответа — открыл дверь, заходя внутрь. 

Жан Вальжан стоял на коленях у тумбы, на которой стояло два подсвечника. Голова его была опущена, руки сложены на груди, а поскольку Вальжан сидел спиной, сложенного жеста Жавер не видел. 

— Вальжан. 

Тот вздрогнул, услышав имя и обернулся. На лице был страх, который впрочем, скоро заменился простым замешательством. Жан Вальжан встал, несколько неловко и опираясь на тумбу, после чего со спокойным выражением лица и слабой, неискренней улыбкой обратился к Жаверу. 

— Чем могу помочь? 

Жавер заметил то, как Вальжан, не отвлекаясь, аккуратно смотал одной рукой чёрный розарий и убрал его в карман штанов. Заметил он и то, что щеки его чуть впали, а лицо было более усталым, чем обычно. 

— Мадемуазель Фошлеван волновалась о Вашем здоровье и попросила меня Вас навестить, — ровным тоном сказал Жавер, сам внимательно же наблюдая за каждым изменением в Жане. 

Тот глухо засмеялся, опуская взгляд и качая головой.

— Милая моя девочка, право, не стоило ей так беспокоиться… 

— Вы хорошо её вырастили, она взяла от Вас Ваши лучшие черты. 

Жан Вальжан застыл на месте, будто от неожиданности.

— Не преувеличивайте моей заслуги, месье, она по своей натуре такова.

Продолжив говорить что-то в том же духе, Жан Вальжан, аккуратно обходя Жавера, подходил к всё ещё приоткрытой двери. Но когда он уже потянулся к дверной ручке, дверь щёлкнула, захлопываясь перед его носом. 

— Жан Вальжан, она просила меня с тобой поговорить. Она заметила, что ты ведёшь себя не так, как обычно, и она беспокоится.

Жавер убрал волшебную палочку обратно, после складывая руки за спиной и поворачиваясь к Вальжану, говоря с нажимом, чуть ли не враждебно. 

— Поверь, если бы не она, ноги бы моей здесь больше не было. 

Тот стоял, отвернувшись. 

— В чём дело? 

Жавер сказал лишь одну фразу, но как много вопросов она подразумевала! Почему Козетта его попросила, почему Жан Вальжан в таком состоянии, почему он сейчас стоял на коленях, почему, в конце концов, он не смотрел ему в глаза? 

Жан Вальжан вздохнул, с такой тяжестью, словно на его плечах висела неподъёмная ноша. Развернувшись, он отошёл от двери и присел на кровати, сцепив руки на коленях и смотря в пол. Жавер выжидал. 

— Прости меня. 

_Это не то, что он хотел услышать! Это не было ответом на вопрос!_ Однако Жавер продолжал угрюмо молчать, лишь втянув воздух через нос. 

— Из-за своей эгоистичности я заставил пройти тебя через слишком многое. Я впутался в твою жизнь, пытаясь влиять на тебя, мешаясь под ногами, со своими просьбами, проблемами, поступками, тебе пришлось из-за меня выступать в суде, оправдывать меня, я практически довёл тебя до самоубийства! — на последнем слове его голос дрогнул, и он уронил голову в ладони. — Мне очень жаль. Я обещаю, что больше не появлюсь у тебя на пути. 

_Этот человек…_

Жавер, сначала онемев от услышанных слов, сморгнул, не веря своим ушам. 

_Этот человек был так добр, благодетелен, честен, искренен…_

__

Но до смешного глуп. 

__

Жан Вальжан винил себя в том, что произошло с Жавером. И был прав! 

Жан Вальжан абсолютно его изменил, разрушил его до самых основ, заполнил его голову, где все было разложено в строгом порядке, бесконечным словесным шумом, в котором было невозможно разобрать, что правда, что ложь; все решения Жавера теперь принимались чуть ли не с мукой, заставляя сомневаться в каждой детали, его по ночам будит призрачная вода и нехватка воздуха, но… 

Но обещать, что Жан Вальжан больше не появится в его жизни? Это было совершенно ненужной мерой. Это было… нечестно.

Его распирал гнев. 

Он сделал несколько шагов, подходя к кровати и остановившись прямо над седым мужчиной, из-за чего тот вздрогнул. 

Жавер не знал, что он делает, и тело его двигалось быстрее, чем он мог о чем-либо подумать. 

Следующим движением Ференк Жавер опустился на колени, отнимая руки Вальжана от его лица и накрывая их своими, проводя большими пальцами по отмеченным шрамами запястьям и многочисленным мозолям. 

Дыхания не было слышно ни от одного из них. 

Он всё ещё не мог найти слов, чтобы разубедить Жана Вальжана, указать на абсолютную несостоятельность только что им сказанного и полностью опровергнуть его мнение. 

Жавер никогда не отличался особым красноречием в вещах, которые не требовали точного цитирования Кодекса или определённых единственно верных формулировок. Он предпочитал сразу действовать, изредка позволяя себе несколько колких фраз, находя в этом отдушину. Слова благодарности, извинения, прощения всегда его начинали душить, когда то не было формальной вежливостью.

Поэтому он лишь прижался губами к тыльной стороне рук Жана Вальжана, закрывая глаза. 

Потом ещё раз, оставляя сухие поцелуи, как лёгкие прикосновения пчёл, тут же улетающих с цветка. 

А потом он услышал над собой еле слышное придыхание и поднял голову. 

Жан Вальжан плакал, бесшумно и подрагивая всем телом, слёзы текли по его щекам, задевая морщины, и исчезали в седой бороде. 

Жавер прикоснулся губами к его пальцам ещё раз, на сей смотря ему в глаза. 

Ранний закат мелькнул сквозь окно и осветил комнату, окрашивая белые простыни в тёплый персиковый цвет и отражаясь на серебряных подсвечниках. 

А потом Жан Вальжан улыбнулся сквозь слёзы, и в карих тёплых глазах заиграли искры, и эта улыбка была из тех редких, но таких значимых, как луч солнца на зимнем небе, и всё ей разъяснилось, и всё решилось, и Ференк прижался лбом к его рукам, без единой мысли в голове. 

— Папа? 

Детский голос донёсся со стороны двери, и они оба обернулись, сталкиваясь взглядом с Козеттой, заглянувшей в спальню. Прошло несколько мгновений, прежде чем она, округлив глаза и ойкнув, стукнула дверью, убегая. Жавер почувствовал, что его лицу становится неестественно жарко, но чужих рук так и не отпустил пока, кажется, забыв, что он может это сделать. 

Жан Вальжан же, неловко кашлянув и не успев ничего вслед сказать своей дочери, вернулся взглядом к Жаверу, все ещё сидящего подле него на коленях, красного, как помидор, и все так же цепляющегося за его руки, и засмеялся, сначала тихо, а потом во весь голос, всё ещё не утерев слёз. 

Жавер сначала смотрел на него в возмущении, но что-то в этой сцене было настолько чистым и верным, что злиться он просто не мог, как бы не хотелось, и поэтому, когда его подтянули и усадили рядом с собой на кровать, он не стал сопротивляться, а лишь уткнулся лицом в плечо Жана в замысловатом полуобъятии. 

Он так давно не смеялся.


	56. Обещание лучшей жизни

На эту ночь он остался в доме на улице Плюмэ. Трансфигурировав в кровать диван из гостиной, он поставил его в спальню Вальжана у противоположной стены и также расположил ширму посреди комнаты, обеспечивающую некоторую приватность им обоим. 

Весь вечер лицо Жана Вальжана зажигалось улыбкой, стоило ему взглянуть на Жавера, в задумчивости или в разговоре, когда они сидели за ужином или позже, у камина. Козетта, пряча глаза и всё ещё розовея щеками, смотря на них обоих, однако ходила по дому бодрее и живее, оглядываясь на Вальжана, хандра которого будто улетучилась. 

Наступала ночь, и Жан Вальжан, прочитав несколько глав из той книги, Библии, начал готовиться ко сну, и Жаверу не оставалось ничего, как последовать его примеру. К себе в апартаменты не хотелось, и его не просили уходить, так почему бы и не остаться? Нехватка спальных мест была быстро решена, умывшись и переодевшись, они скоро разошлись по своим кроватям. 

К Жаверу долго не шёл сон. 

Думалось и о сегодняшнем дне, и о его действиях (месяц назад ему такое даже в кошмарном сне не пришло в голову бы предпринять). Происходившее не ощущалось реальностью, а было похоже скорее на навеянный морфием странный, замысловатый сон. 

Он повернул голову, оглядываясь на простую деревянную ширму, разделявшую комнату на две половины. За ней в своей кровати лежал Жан Вальжан. 

Что-то пронизывало всю эту комнату, её воздух и каждую пылинку, что-то неуловимое, что было страшно нарушить неловким дыханием, лишним движением или слишком громким скрипом половицы. 

Ночь была тихой, эта часть города никогда не отличалась какой-то особой активностью, так что с улицы доносился лишь редкий шум листвы. 

Завтра ему на работу, наблюдать за одним из магических магазинов в четвёртом округе, в котором по подозрениям происходили незаконные сделки. 

Постепенно в мыслях и планах о завтрашнем дне он задремал, а потом и заснул. 

С утра, в восемь часов, когда он встал с кровати, Жана Вальжана в комнате уже не было, а кровать была аккуратно заправлена. Спустившись уже в форме, он обнаружил мадам Туссен, которая ему предложила накрыть на стол, но он попросил лишь кофе — с утра ему никогда не лез кусок в горло. 

— Месье Фошлеван в саду, — сообщила она ему, а потом продолжила с тёплой улыбкой, — и спасибо, что Вы вчера к нам пришли. 

Жавер пожал плечами в ответ и коротко поблагодарил за чашку с кофе. Возможно, ему следует повидаться с Вальжаном, прежде чем уходить.

Выйдя в сад через заднюю дверь у лестницы и быстро моргая от яркого солнца, он замер на пороге, разглядывая обилие цветов, деревьев и растений перед ним. Вокруг них не было ограждений, расположены они были будто бы хаотично, переплетаясь ветвями и листвой, различные цветы разных сортов, разных окрасов росли по обе стороны тонкой песчаной тропинки, проложенной вокруг деревьев, а кое-где выглядывали кусты с гроздьями ягод. 

Жана Вальжана поблизости видно не было, поэтому Жавер, аккуратно лавируя между веток с чашкой на блюдце, прошёл вглубь сада, внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам, пока наконец не увидел блеснувшую на солнце белую рубашку у корней одного из кустов и соломенную шляпу. 

Вальжан, заслышав шаги, обернулся сам. Руки его были грязны, рукава закатаны, оголяя бледно-розовые отметины на запястьях и крепкие мышцы предплечий, у ног лежали несколько небольших лопаток и прочих инструментов. Признав Жавера, стоящего на дорожке в нескольких метрах от него, он сердечно сощурился, улыбаясь. 

— Доброе утро. 

— Доброе утро, — эхом отозвался Жавер. 

— На работу? — Жан Вальжан поднялся с земли, штаны его были грязны, но он даже не подумал о том, чтобы их очистить; видимо, они были предназначены именно для работы в саду. 

Жавер кивнул в ответ, а потом вдруг вспомнил, что в его руках все ещё чашка с кофе, и торопливо из неё отпил, обжигаясь, но не подавая виду. 

— Я хотел бы сказать… Спасибо тебе, Ференк, — Вальжан не подходил слишком близко, однако голос его был тих и эмоционален. 

Жавер помотал головой в отрицании, ставя чашку обратно на блюдце в другой руке. 

— Я сделал то, что был бы обязан сделать любой другой человек, — сказал он не очень внятно, не совсем понимая, как ему стоит реагировать. 

— Вот как… — ответ прозвучал с опозданием и почти расстроенно. — Даже когда ты?..

Фраза закончена не была, но значение уже было ясно, и Жавер почувствовал, как кровь приливает к ушам. 

— То было!.. — он нервно повысил голос, но не нашёл верных слов. 

Короткий смех Жана Вальжана снова оказался ему облегчением, снимая с него необходимость ответить на вопрос, и он поднял голову, наблюдая за тем, как Жан поправляет на себе слегка сползшую шляпу. 

Ему до того не приходило в голову, что вчера был первый раз с их судьбоносной встречи в сентябре, когда Жавер слышал его смех и непосредственно был вовлечён в его радость. 

Это было странное чувство. 

— Если бы каждый человек был бы _обязан_ делать такое, жизнь бы была в разы прекраснее, месье Жавер, — шутливо сказал Вальжан, все ещё посмеиваясь. 

— Признаю, неправильно выразился, — побеждённо и слегка угрюмо сказал Жавер в сторону. 

— Ты сегодня вернёшься к себе или к нам? 

Вопрос застал его врасплох. 

Его комнаты теперь казались мёртвым, покинутым всеми местом, по сравнению с этим домом, и желание снова заходить туда, в окружение голых стен и скудной мебели, у него полностью отсутствовало. От них веяло мертвечиной. 

Жан Вальжан предлагал ему вернуться сюда и остаться в этом доме, и эта мысль вызывала у него трепет. 

Жить в этом доме, видеть этих людей каждый день; последний раз, когда он жил с кем-то, был чуть ли не в последний год школы, и то он себя ограждал от любого общения, что не являлось ему нужным по учёбе или работе. 

Жить здесь и иметь возможность выйти в сад, или сидеть у камина, или вести разговор с Жаном Вальжаном; это всё ещё казалось несбыточным далёким сном. 

— Я подумаю, — еле проговорил Жавер зажатым голосом. 

— Хорошо. 

Он взглянул на Жана последний раз, прежде чем медленно кивнуть ему в знак прощания, и пойти обратно по тропинке в дом. Скоро он начал бы опаздывать. 

— Удачного дня! 

Жить здесь и слышать эти слова каждый день, выходя из дома. 

Сегодня Ференк Жавер был настолько невнимателен, что в вечернем рапорте о наблюдении совершил две помарки, и ему пришлось переписать его заново.


	57. Никто не любит дневной свет более слепца

Дело сложным не было, но задержание аккуратно, как он любил, провести не удалось, в него попала пара оглушающих заклинаний, и сейчас он выходил от медиков, которые его слегка подлатали. Контрабандисты, каковых было четверо, были арестованы, однако Жавер подозревал, что это было только одно звено большой цепи, и ему следовало провести допрос и попробовать добыть информацию из преступников. 

Сейчас же его, после абсолютно ненужной, на его взгляд, похвалы, отпустили домой. 

Он вернулся лишь на несколько часов раньше, чем обычно, но в доме на улице Плюмэ никого не было, кроме мадам Туссен, которая чем-то занималась на кухне. Бесшумно зайдя в дом, он поднялся в их с Вальжаном общую спальню и сел на кровать, выдыхая. Несмотря на оказанное ему лечение, голова всё ещё кружилась, и сил чем-либо заниматься не было. Поэтому Жавер, быстро сняв верхнюю одежду, обувь и часть мундира, прилёг на кровать прямо на покрывало, закрывая глаза предплечьем руки. Он не собирается спать, лишь подремлет немного и отдохнёт.

Так он ожидал, однако когда он в следующий раз открыл глаза после видения окружающей его со всех сторон воды, которое сопровождало теперь его чуть ли не каждую ночь, в комнате было уже темно. За окном поднималась луна (скоро было полнолуние), а кроме уже привычного шороха деревьев в саду Жавер почему-то слышал слабые дрожащие вздохи и даже всхлипывание из-за ширмы. Стоило ему шевельнуться, они затихли, однако через какое-то время начались снова. 

Стараясь делать как можно меньше шума, он повернулся на матрасе, медленно встал и, пройдясь босиком по прохладным половицам, едва выглянул из-за ширмы во вторую половину комнаты. 

Жан Вальжан в одной рубашке сидел на краю кровати, спустив ноги вниз и закрыв глаза рукой, дрожа и всхлипывая, явно сдерживая себя. 

Жавер замер на месте, не решаясь делать что-либо. Ничего в его жизни не готовило его к тому, что ему бы пришлось выбирать план действий в такой ситуации. Лучше было бы ему уйти, пока его не заметили, сделать вид, что он ничего не видел, или наоборот, выдать свое присутствие? Но если выбрать последнее, то будет ли то верно с его стороны к Жану? 

Тот, сделав пару глубоких нервных вздохов, убрал руку от лица, обнимая себя и пытаясь унять своё тело. 

Если бы он сейчас поднял голову, он увидел бы Жавера, за ним наблюдающего. Это была бы нехорошая сцена. 

Жавер, заглушая шаги, подошёл к нему, садясь рядом на кровати, скрипнувшей от его веса. Жан Вальжан неловко заморгал, не отвечая на зрительный контакт. 

— Прошу прощения, что разбудил… 

Он промолчал, разглядывая лицо Жана Вальжана, отмеченное многочисленными морщинами волнений и страстей. Тот нерешительно посмотрел в ответ, мокрыми глазами, с уже въевшейся во взгляд усталостью. 

Если бы роли были другими, Жан Вальжан наверняка бы его обнял, как он делал всегда, прижимая к себе, исключая всякое сопротивление или движение, выбивая воздух из лёгких и обволакивая непробиваемой защитой от всего мира, но Жавер понятия не имел, почему и как тот так поступал. Надо ли было ему сделать то же самое сейчас? 

Пауза затягивалась. 

У него предательски дрожала рука, когда он протянул её к голове Жана, распутывая пальцами седые, слегка мокрые от холодного пота кудри на виске. 

Действие застало того врасплох, и Вальжан, сначала инстинктивно попытавшись задержать руку за запястье, не стал её убирать, склоняя голову и прикрывая глаза, отдаваясь во власть прикосновения. 

Когда же Жавер, осознав, что забылся и уже слишком много времени себе позволял излишнего, попытался прекратить происходящее, хватка Жана Вальжана стала едва заметно крепче, не позволяя руку убрать. 

Спустя секунду Жан опустил голову ему на плечо, утыкаясь носом ему в шею и вздыхая полной грудью, Ференк внезапно вспомнил, что он всё ещё частично был в служебной форме и не переодевался, даже не умылся по приходу домой, но ничего сказать или встать не смел, лишь опасливо и неуверенно положив руки Жану Вальжану на спину. Сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки чувствовались мощные мышцы и давно затянувшиеся рубцы на коже. 

Что-то дрогнуло в его сердце. 

Так они сидели долго, все мысли и волнения потихоньку замирали, как круги на воде, оставляя за собой лишь сонное ровное успокоение. Жавер даже не вспомнил, что ему, по идее, надлежало бы вернуться на своё спальное место. 

Ночь после того прошла удивительно умиротворенно и почти безмятежно.


	58. Два сапога пара

О происшествии прошлой ночью они молчали, несколько скованно лавируя друг вокруг друга с утра. 

Жавер проклинал себя за то, что остался в чужой постели, что даже посчитал такое возможным и приемлемым. Он не только благополучно там заснул, но и сделал это практически в полной аврорской форме, пыльной и грязной после рабочего дня, а сегодня к тому ещё и мятой. 

Единственное, от чего избавила его жизнь, — от наполненного неловкостью пробуждения. Жан Вальжан встал, как и обычно, раньше него, почти с рассветом, и поэтому ему удалось избежать кошмарного осознания того, с кем он провёл большую часть ночи под одним одеялом. 

Только продрав глаза и будучи оглушенным пониманием того, что он не помнит, проходил ли он обратный путь к своей постели, Жавер громко застонал, сжав зубы и закрыв лицо руками. Сейчас он в спальне находился один, что было, без сомнения, к лучшему, окно было распахнуто, пуская свежий утренний воздух и проветривая комнату от дрёмы. 

Когда Жавер привёл в порядок свою форму, которая была в совершенно неприличном состоянии, и спустился на кухню, забирая оставленную мадам Туссен чашку кофе (надо признать, что готовила она его гораздо лучше, чем он сам, магией ли или нет), Жан Вальжан только собирался в сад, захватывая из чулана лейку, инструменты и свою шляпу. Они столкнулись в коридоре носом к носу. 

— Доброе утро, — проговорил Жан Вальжан, несколько неуверенно. 

Жавер угрюмо кивнул на приветствие, пряча глаза. 

— Ах, вчерашнее… — Вальжан начал, запинаясь в словах. — Я… Спасибо, это было… 

— Само собой, — перебил его Жавер, внутренне пребывая в ужасе от себя и создавшейся ситуации. 

Жан Вальжан смущённо посмеялся. 

— Хорошо, да, отлично. Отлично. На работу? 

Он снова кивнул. 

— Прекрасно, хорошо, — Жан Вальжан нервозно взял шляпу в другую руку, — допоздна? 

— Как получится… В чём-то дело? 

— Да! Ну, не совсем, — сегодня Жан говорил намного больше ненужных слов, чем обычно, будто пытаясь заполнить ими каждую паузу, — мы можем поговорить сегодня вечером?

Вопрос был задан приглушенно, вполголоса, и Ференк Жавер не мог поступить никак иначе, как тут же начать предполагать, о чем должен быть этот разговор (вестимо, о произошедшем ночью; скажет ли Жан Вальжан, что то было крайне грубо и недопустимо? Что его форма запачкала простыни?). Однако на лице Ференка не отражалось ничего, кроме некоторой мрачности и сосредоточенности. 

— Конечно, это Ваш дом, — Жавер опустил голову в согласии. 

— Ференк, не стоит, — то было сказано тише остального, только для его ушей. 

— Твой дом, — исправился он в словах, тоже не во весь голос. 

До сих пор не было понятно, кем они были сейчас друг другу. По какому праву Жавер жил в этом доме, как им должно обращаться — на ты или на Вы, и чем были те моменты в спальне. 

От последнего Жавер вздрогнул и тут же прогнал мысли из головы, не хватало ещё снова о том думать, тем более перед рабочим днём. 

На службе было неспокойнее, чем обычно. Конечно, с допросом проблем не возникло, но терпение у него сегодня заканчивалось быстрее, и после того, как он вышел из уединенного помещения, передавая контрабандиста охране, из-за его мрачного вида коллеги, особенно младшие, от него шарахались. Месье Жавер сегодня выглядел особенно безрадостно и зловеще, а под горячую руку попасть не хотел никто. 

Один из контрабандистов, хилый молодой мужчина без всякого внутреннего стержня, не знал никаких других людей, кроме тех, с кем торговал и с кем его схватили, однако Жаверу удалось из него вытащить несколько адресов, по которым обычно проходили похожие сделки, и в ближайшее время он собирался по этим адресам пройтись. 

Остальные арестованные, по сути, повторили ту же самую информацию, за исключением ещё нескольких имён в обмен на то, что Жавер засчитает это как содействие следствию. 

Домой он вернулся ближе к десяти часам вечера, но ещё минут пятнадцать бродил у ворот, расхаживая туда-сюда и взглядывая в светящиеся окна за решёткой и ветвями деревьев. В конце-концов, Жавер с досадой топнул ногой и, распахнув калитку, быстро направился к дому. 

О его прибытии моментально узнал весь дом, когда в прихожей громко хлопнула дверь, из-за чего Жан Вальжан чуть не выронил книгу, сидя в гостиной у камина и удивлённо оглядываясь. 

— Ференк? Всё в порядке? 

Жавер сбросил с себя плащ и шляпу на сундук, стоящий у входной двери, и прошёл внутрь, останавливаясь напротив кресла в гостиной, спиной ближе к стене, и по-солдатски расправляя плечи. 

— Добрый вечер, — несколько изумленно поприветствовал его Вальжан, закрывая книгу и откладывая её в сторону на сиденье, — ужин, чай? 

Жавер отрицательно и резко мотнул головой. 

— Ты обедал сегодня? 

Он раздражённо фыркнул. 

— Ты собирался о чем-то поговорить, — перешёл он сразу к делу, впиваясь в Жана Вальжана взглядом, которого тут же едва заметно передернуло от такой прямоты. 

— Да, я… — тот прервал сам себя, отводя взгляд и нервно откашливаясь. 

— Да, я хотел поговорить о том, что сегодня произошло. Ещё раз прошу прощения, что разбудил и что тебе пришлось… лицезреть эту мою слабость, — Вальжан неловко улыбнулся. 

Заметив, что Жавер всё так же не меняется в лице, он снова смутился и продолжил. 

— Боюсь, что если твой сон действительно настолько чуток, то, скорее всего, просыпаться ты будешь от этого часто. 

— От чего "этого"? — тон голоса Жавера оставлял желать лучшего. 

Жан Вальжан глубоко и слегка прерывисто вздохнул, оттягивая время на ответ и начиная беспокойно потирать большими пальцами рук друг об друга. 

— Меня мучают кошмары, — произнёс он слабым голосом, — из… Азкабана. 

Последнее слово, упавшее с его губ, поменяло всю атмосферу в комнате, словно в щель входной двери подул сильный сквозняк. Жавер весь внутренне напрягся, Жан Вальжан сидел так недвижимо, что можно было подумать, что он превратился в статую. 

— Обычно я после них именно в таком состоянии, в котором ты меня застал, — голос Жана Вальжана всё больше походил на шелест. 

Жавер был в Азкабане всего раз, давно, и задержался там меньше, чем на час. Он сопровождал одного заключённого из кареты в его камеру и прошёл лишь по нескольким тёмным и затхлым коридорам, однако ему бы хватило и десяти минут, чтобы потом вспоминать то место с неконтролируемой дрожью. Что уж говорить о Вальжане, который провел там девятнадцать лет. Неудивительно, что после того, как его выпустили, его прежде каштановая голова была абсолютно седой. 

— Сейчас они стали легче, сегодня после моего ночного пробуждения я спал, осмелюсь даже сказать, крепко, — по его лицу прошлась тень улыбки, — но я всё же сожалею, что досаждаю тебе этим. 

Воцарилась тишина, в которой оба осмысливали только что сказанное. 

— Ты меня не разбудил, — наконец глухо произнёс Жавер, смотря в пол. 

Жан Вальжан удивлённо поднял на него взгляд. 

— Река… Мне снится река, каждую вторую ночь. 

Каждый раз, когда ситуация требовала того, чтобы он говорил о чём-то, что касалось его лично, на его голос будто кто-то наступал ногой в тяжёлом сапоге, сдавливая и не позволяя говорить свободно. 

— Она шумит, душит… 

Жавер замолчал, снова чувствуя подступающий к горлу комок. 

Где-то на соседней улице раздался цокот копыт и стук колес, но вскоре затих. 

— Два сапога пара, — через некоторое время горько хмыкнул Жан Вальжан, разглядывая пламя в камине, которое продолжало гореть нетронутым и необеспокоенным их разговором.

— Присядь. 

Жавер подчинился, одеревенело подходя ко второму креслу и опускаясь в него, внутренне отмечая, что кресла стоят слишком близко друг к другу. 

Жан Вальжан же развернулся к нему в полоборота, обратив на него всё своё внимание. 

— Сними перчатки. 

Ничего из этого не было приказом. Голос был тих и почти заботлив. 

Но у Жавера не проскальзывало и мысли о том, чтобы проигнорировать эти просьбы. Чувствуя себя зачарованным, он стянул с рук чёрные кожаные перчатки, которые носил почти всегда, не надевая, разве что, совсем жаркими летними днями. Перчатки упали ему на колени, а его правая рука тут же перекочевала в руки Жана Вальжана, который бережно её сжал мягкими ладонями. 

— Спасибо, что ты здесь. 

Ференку хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

А когда Вальжан, почти хитро сощурив глаза, поднёс его руку к губам, осторожно прикасаясь, ему захотелось стать пылью и развеяться по ветру. 

Но пошевелиться он не смел, лишь ощущая, как сердце гудит во всем его теле. 

Наконец его руку отпустили, и он убрал её, дрожащую, к себе, сжимая в кулак. 

У Жана Вальжана были очень странные методы борьбы с кошмарами: Жавер проворочался в своей постели всю ночь, то начиная дремать, то опять пробуждаясь от беспрестанного жужжания мыслей в своей голове.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> оставляйте фидбек это очень важно  
> до конца осталось всего ничего!


	59. Влюблённый волк уже не хищник

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> МЕМЫ С ВОЛКАМИ ВПЕРЁД

Вальжан оказался прав, кошмары действительно у него были часто. Пару раз Жавер просыпался, однажды он вернулся домой так поздно, что застал Жана проснувшимся в постели в тревожном состоянии. 

В одну ночь, когда они по обыкновению сидели рядом, довольствуясь исключительно компанией другого живого человека, плечом к плечу, прикрыв глаза, Жавер хотел уже вернуться в свою постель, дабы не допустить той же ошибки, что в первый раз, однако его удержали за запястье, не давая подняться. Он обернулся, недоуменно, не делая резких движений. 

Во взгляде Жана Вальжана была присущая ему одному простота, когда он произнес:

— Останься. 

И он не посмел выдернуть свою руку и отвергнуть просьбу, когда она была сказана настолько прямо и безыскусно. 

Он мог начать ругаться на Вальжана, когда они были на улице или в гостиной в присутствии Туссен, да даже в саду с утра, когда Жан Вальжан был почти беззаботен, подрезая ветки кустов и подкапывая корни, он всегда мог фыркнуть, пробормотать под нос _"чушь собачья"_ и уйти, но наедине и в полутьме Жан Вальжан будто лишал его всякого оружия, с которым в руках он мог бы себя защитить, всё было против него бессмысленно. Это пугало. Нет, даже не так. Это наполняло всё его существо иррациональным страхом, из-за которого хотелось бежать и прятаться, когда ему протягивали руку или улыбку, но из раза в раз он оставался и подчинялся каждой просьбе, опустив глаза и чувствуя себя подобно грязной уличной собаке, которую пригласили в дом и оказывают абсолютно непривычную ей доброту. 

Такой же страх он чувствовал, когда, проснувшись ото сна и задыхаясь в холодном поту, он услышал, как окликнули его имя из-за ширмы, и задержал дыхание, отвернувшись к стене и замерев всем телом. Но то его не спасло: половицы заскрипели, и через секунду он ощутил, как кто-то осторожно трогает его за плечо. Проигнорировать не получилось, поскольку Жан Вальжан явно намеревался его разбудить, поэтому Жаверу пришлось повернуться к нему и сесть на постели, недовольно морщась. 

— В чём дело? — пробормотал он чуть менее чётко, чем собирался. 

— Ты в порядке? — звучал Вальжан явно обеспокоенно. 

— Конечно, я в порядке, с чего бы мне быть не в порядке, — сонно отмахнулся Жавер, отводя глаза. 

Он не успел увернуться, когда на его мокрый лоб легла тёплая рука, утирая пот и убирая растрепавшиеся волосы с лица. 

— Не я один плохо сплю по ночам, — тон голоса явно укорял его за ложь, и ему снова было стыдно. 

Приближались последние недели августа. 

Дело о контрабандистах продвигалось, и Жаверу попала в руки информация о том, что через несколько дней в подвале дома 66 на улице Мар неподалёку от парка Бельвиль пройдёт обмен товарами, и он рассчитывал туда попасть. Само собой, сначала следовало туда наведаться и всё подготовить, обследовать место, желательно, не оставив никаких следов, после чего подать запрос, чтобы ему дали достаточно людей для ареста. По сути, это означало, что на Плюмэ ближайшую пару дней он не появится. Уходя утром в день осмотра и подготовки, он задержался на пороге дома, вдруг задумавшись, после чего достал из кармана записную книжку, вырвал страницу и волшебной палочкой написал несколько слов, а листок бумаги положил на сундук у входа. 

_"Дело, не появлюсь до среды, может, дольше.  
Аврор I класса, Ф. Жавер"_


	60. Возложение рук

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ы шестидесятая глава

Это была катастрофа. 

Мало того, что задержание получилось недопустимо грязным, так ещё и контрабандные товары, яица рунеступа, были практически все повреждены, и Жавер понятия не имел, оставалась ли ещё возможность их спасти. Конечно, по возвращению в Министерство, он тут же передал весь сундук с ними в Бюро по магическим существам, чтобы с тем разбирались они, однако для него было чуть ли не болью написать в рапорте о своих провалах.

А все из-за клятого полнолуния, наступающего завтра ночью. 

Не мудрено, что на него так пялились в чужом Бюро, он попадал под их юрисдикцию, а что Жавер ненавидел ещё больше, чем некомпетентность, так это излишний интерес к своей персоне, особенно, когда он был в расшатанном состоянии. 

Кроме того, что его изрядно потрепало, аврорскую мантию повредили каким-то ядом, который также прожег ему и форму, в итоге чего спину ему невыносимо жгло, но к медикам идти у него совершенно не было никакого желания, а уже тем более терпеть лечебную магию на себе. Как только он представлял то, как сейчас с ним будут возиться практически незнакомые люди, его начинало тошнить. 

Единственное, что радовало, — ему удалось арестовать одного из крупных барыг подпольного рынка, пусть и ценой своих повреждений. Зато без потерь жизней кого-либо из команды, что он смог предотвратить. 

Сейчас было раннее утро пятницы, и Жавер, уже не совсем в осознанном состоянии, кое-как добрался до своих апартаментов, и, не раздеваясь, устало свалился на кровать, закрывая глаза и переводя дух. Лежать было больно, все тело ныло и спина, которую он кое-как подлечил сам, тоже, но это не помешало ему заснуть — всю неделю он пробыл на ногах, проводя минимальное время на запасной кровати в Министерстве. 

Его знобило. 

Он слышал в своей комнате чьи-то шаги. 

Пытаясь игнорировать совершенно невыносимую головную боль, Жавер, не открывая глаз, потянулся к волшебной палочке, лежащей рядом с кроватью на тумбе, а взяв её, тут же сел на кровати, приготовившись отправить заклинание в сторону источника звука. 

У раскрытого окна, спиной развернувшись к подоконнику и вцепившись в него руками, стоял Жан Вальжан, пристально смотря на него тем взглядом, каким смотрит животное, понимающее, что за ним вот-вот начнётся погоня. Это не ужас, не страх, это готовность сорваться с места и приложить все усилия, лишь бы спасти свою жизнь. 

Жавер почти выронил свою волшебную палочку, быстро моргая и опуская руку. Он только сейчас вспомнил, что до сих пор был в служебной форме. 

Вальжан медленно выдохнул, не сдвигаясь с места. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — буркнул Жавер, морщась от звука собственного голоса, который был слишком громким. Кажется, зелье, которое он принимал вчера перед операцией, потеряло эффект, и его симптомы от полнолуния снова вернулись в полном объёме. 

— Я… — Вальжан кашлянул, — ты задержался уже на пару дней, я сегодня с утра отправил письмо тебе на работу, но его вернули с запиской, что ты не на службе. Поэтому я решил зайти сюда.

Звучало логично. Да, сегодня же должна быть уже пятница, он писал, что задержится до среды… Жавер закрыл лицо руками, отмечая, что ткань на спине снова будто обожгла лопатки, казалось бы, задевая их совсем легко. 

Следующий выход на работу у него в понедельник, а сегодня ночью ему надо просить убежища на ночь в Бюро по магическим существам. Кожа ожога ныла, как и все тело, не считая уже привычных эффектов полнолуния. 

— Ты в порядке? 

Жавер молчал, не желая отвечать. Что ему говорить? Что он чувствует себя так, словно через секунду развалится на части прямо на месте? Что у него периодически трясутся руки? Или что вчера он почти провалил дело, и все его тело было измято чужой магией? 

Ему надо выпить видоковского зелья. 

Жавер сцепил зубы и, опуская руки, сначала сел, а потом встал с кровати, тщательно контролируя каждое своё движение. 

Конечно, Жан Вальжан тут же оказался рядом, стремясь помочь, но Жавер не обращал на него внимания, сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы добраться до стола и открыть нижний ящик, в котором он хранил все свои зелья. Стол, благо, был лишь в нескольких метрах, ближе к окну; когда Жавер с помощью магии его отпер, доставая из ящика нужную склянку (наполовину пустую), Жан Вальжан снова стоял рядом, наблюдая. Это нервировало. 

— Не мельтеши, — опираясь на стол, он встал, откупорил зелье и тут же одним глотком его допил, как стопку крепкого алкоголя. Поморщившись и покашляв, Жавер поставил теперь пустую бутылочку на стол. Действие зелья проявится через десять-пятнадцать минут, а до тех пор ему надо просто перетерпеть. 

— Что у тебя с формой на спине? — Жан Вальжан стоял рядом, нахмурившись и рассматривая проженную и плохо восстановленную ткань. 

— Ядовитая дрянь, вчера было, — кратко ответил он, не сдвигаясь с места и закрыв глаза, ожидая, когда боль во всем теле поутихнет. 

От внезапного прикосновения к лопаткам, даже через ткань, из-за которого всю спину прострелило болью, он дернулся и почти потерял равновесие, раздражённо и возмущённо оглядываясь на Вальжана, который был примерно в той же степени удивлён его реакцией. 

— Прости, — тут же спохватился Вальжан, однако испытующего взгляда не отводил, — может, я могу помочь? 

Жавер фыркнул, опершись рукой на стол и отвернувшись. 

— Опять ты за своё… Я уже об этом позаботился. 

— Так позаботился, что я нахожу тебя после пяти дней отсутствия в плачевном состоянии и спящим в служебной форме в почти заброшенной пыльной квартире, да ещё и накануне полнолуния… 

В голосе сквозила тонкая ирония, однако, безо всякой насмешки. 

— Не тебе говорить, месье _"Я буду обвинять себя во всех бедах мира, поститься и молиться днями вместо того, чтобы поговорить со своей дочерью или хоть с кем-нибудь"_ , — Жавер же в открытую язвил, поднимая хмурый взгляд тёмных, почти чёрных глаз. 

Жан Вальжан отвёл глаза в неловкости, а после небольшой паузы вздохнул, складывая руки на груди. 

— Ну… Видимо, нам стоит помогать друг другу, если сами в своём глазу бревна не видим. 

_Помогать друг другу_. Да, примерно такой и была их жизнь на Плюмэ, с кошмарами, _с объятиями_ , странными разговорами и прикосновениями. То было _помощью_. Жавер тоже опустил голову, начиная отвлечённо разглядывать разводы дерева на лаковом столе. 

— Покажи, что у тебя на спине. 

— Нет. 

— Ференк. 

_Не упрямься_ , было невысказанное продолжение фразы, но он не хотел сдаваться так просто. Кем он был без своего упрямства, без своей уверенности в собственной правоте? 

Он не ответил, а лишь отрицательно мотнул головой. 

— Ференк Жавер. 

Жавер закрыл глаза, храня молчание. 

Его правую руку накрыла чужая, тёплая, и он вздрогнул, резко вздохнув. Первым желанием было руку резко убрать, но почему-то он того не сделал. 

Рука Жана Вальжана проскользнула выше, по предплечью и локтю, пока не легла ему на напряжённое плечо, успокаивающе гладя. 

— Пожалуйста. 

Одна за другой, его крепостные стены рушились, и он ничего не мог с тем сделать. Выпрямившись и не поднимая глаз, Жавер стал расстёгивать манжеты, после чего сбросил с себя верхнюю часть формы, положив её на стул рядом. Туда же последовали жилет, на котором также было пятно, напоминающее о повреждении ткани, и шейный платок, потом, помедлив, он снял и рубашку, оголяя спину, где ярким красным пятном зиял массивный ожог, растекшийся по смуглой коже между лопаток. 

— _Боже…_ — Жан Вальжан не смог удержать восклицания, закрывая рот рукой. 

— Доволен? — Жавер же сурово смотрел на того исподлобья, обернувшись. 

— Почему тебя… не вылечили в Министерстве? Они же обязаны то делать! 

— Я отказался, — он пожал плечами, говоря ровным тоном. 

— Жавер. 

И от одного слова по его коже пробежали мурашки. Его имя было произнесено строго, почти укорительно, и слышать такое от Жана Вальжана не было ему привычно. Как у волка шерсть встаёт дыбом в минуту опасности и устрашения, таким волком чувствовал себя и Жавер, увидев серьёзное выражение лица Жана Вальжана. 

— Что? — резко ответил он, всем телом напрягаясь, словно перед дракой. 

— Буду ли я просить слишком многого, если попрошу тебя не рисковать так своей жизнью и здоровьем? 

— С чего бы тебе вообще… — начал было Жавер огрызаться, однако остановил себя. Это не тот разговор, который бы он хотел сейчас спровоцировать. 

Жан Вальжан отвечать не стал на этот выпад, лишь тихо и тяжело вздохнув. 

— Ходить с такими ожогами на спине не дело, тем более сегодня, тебе же будет в два раза хуже потом с утра. Садись на кровать, а я посмотрю, что у тебя есть из зелий. 

— С чего бы мне тебя слушать, — угрюмо фыркнул Жавер, однако вернулся на кровать, мрачно наблюдая за тем, как Вальжан достаёт хранящиеся в нижнем ящике стола зелья, то, что Жавер считал своей "аптечкой" на такие случаи, как сейчас. Жан читал этикетки, то хмурился, то открывал и нюхал жидкость внутри, оценивая на качество. 

— Зачем тебе такие сильнодействующие и почти опасные вещества — не пойму, — под нос сделал вывод Вальжан. 

— Будь добр, найди теплой воды и какую-нибудь ткань, рану надо омыть, если залечить сейчас, то туда может попасть грязь, — закончив осмотр, Жан выцепил нужные ему две склянки. 

Неохотно выполняя просьбу, Жавер магией выманил из шкафа медный таз и, одним словом создав в нем воду, заставил её нагреться, нацелив на неё волшебную палочку. Полотенце же висело на бортике кровати. 

Ференк его подцепил и, смочив один конец в тёплой воде, сначала вытер лицо и шею, умываясь, потом руки до самых плеч, и уже закинул полотенце за спину, как его прервали, остановив руку. 

— Если ты не будешь видеть, что делаешь, только ухудшишь состояние, — спокойно пояснил Вальжан на назревающее недовольство на лице Жавера, — позволь мне. 

Полотенце опять опустилось в таз с водой, Жан Вальжан, поставив стул напротив кровати и закатав рукава рубашки, несильно его отжал и снова поднял голову. 

— Повернись. 

Жавер продолжал сидеть, разглядывая воду, стекающую по запястьям Вальжана, отмеченным светлыми следами-браслетами на коже от наручников. 

Зелье наконец подействовало, и он чувствовал себя несколько спокойнее. 

Жан Вальжан всё ждал. 

Наконец Жавер сдвинулся с места, закидывая ноги на кровать и с обречённым выражением лица разворачиваясь спиной к Жану. Не нужно было быть талантливым физиогномом, чтобы понять, насколько он был напряжен — плечи подняты, пальцы впились в смятое одеяло, губы поджаты, а глаза устремлены в одну точку в стене.

От первого прикосновения мокрой ткани он вздрогнул, хоть она просто опустилась на его плечо, а позже, когда полотенце краем прошло по волдырям ожога, Жавер зашипел, сжимая зубы. 

Жан Вальжан же молча продолжал протирать повреждённую кожу, стараясь применять как можно меньше давления.

Полотенце прошлось пару раз по позвоночнику и пояснице, после чего пропало. Послышался звук открывания зелья, и через пару секунд по его коже прошлись пальцы, оставляя за собой охлаждающий след, заглушающий боль. Сначала мазью были покрыты края ожога, потом совсем лёгкими движениями Вальжан наложил её на середину, выглядящую наиболее плачевно. 

Несмотря на то, что мазь была холодна, ощущалась она почти приятно, и Жавер неслышно выдохнул, до того неосознанно сдерживаясь. 

Этого никто не увидел, но Жан Вальжан улыбнулся, ощутив рукой, что напряжённая спина размягчается, а голова опускается, подчёркивая чётко выступающие позвонки шеи. 

Недолго думая, он провел по ним большим пальцем, несильно нажимая, после чего, продолжая движение, осторожно прошёлся по жёсткой мышце правого плеча, оставляя розоватый след на коже. По спине Жавера прошла дрожь, но он не издал ни звука. Жан повторил то же действие на левом плече, чем добился едва заметного наклона головы в противоположную сторону. 

Следующим его действием было провести обоими большими пальцами по мышцам шеи, медленно их продавливая, ощущая их перемещение под своими руками и чувствуя в них закостенелое напряжение, но Жан Вальжан тут же остановился, услышав тихий и короткий скулёж, вырвавшийся, скорее всего, случайно. 

Жавер почувствовал, как его лицо тут же опалило жаром, и теперь он боялся шевельнуться или как-то ещё нарушить тишину комнаты. 

Руки с его шеи медленно отдалились, и вскоре он снова услышал плеск воды. 

— Я, кхм, тебе не стоит сейчас чем-либо накрывать ожог, мазь сначала должна высохнуть и начать действовать. 

Он осторожно оглянулся, наблюдая, как Вальжан моет руки и полотенце, наклонившись, как вдруг Жаверу на глаза попалось что-то знакомо блеснувшее и выскользнувшее из-под ворота его рубашки. 

Серебряный кулон на цепочке с бусиной красного внутри. 

Он не мог отвести глаз, видя себя самого, создающего клятву, словно наяву, и снова возвращаясь мыслями в ту пустую и светлую церковь. В памяти слишком резко вставала статуя, у которой они остановились, а потом и Вальжан, молящийся ей. 

Почему тогда он не понял этой боли? Не физической, а душевной? 

Жан Вальжан поднял голову, почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд. 

— Почему ты её не уничтожил? 

Вальжан, не став уточнять вопрос, опустил глаза на кулон. 

— Способа разорвать Кровавую клятву пока не изобрели, — произнес он тихо. 

То есть, уничтожить её невозможно, и Жавер обрек Жана Вальжана на постоянное сосуществование со смертью, стоит ему сделать одно лишнее движение. Тогда становится ясно, зачем он прислал письмо с адресом Плюмэ, и это не была попытка подействовать ему на нервы, это была необходимость, чтобы они оба не лишились своих жизней. 

— Прости меня, — произнёс Жавер глухо, смотря в пол. 

— За что? 

Жавер протянул руку, проходясь пальцами по серебряному миниатюрному сосуду, лежащему на белой ткани рубашки. 

— Мне… жаль. 

С каждым словом горло всё больше пересыхало. 

Пауза затягивалась, и те секунды, которые она длилась, казались ужасно долгими.

— Я тебя прощаю. 

— Чем я могу… — слова казались камнями в его рту, _мешая говорить,_ — искупить? 

— Не нужно. 

— Жан Вальжан. 

Вальжан смотрел так, как смотрят святые со фресок и статуй, о, Жавер помнил их взгляды с тех самых пор, как просиживал днями на ступенях Нотр-Дама, пряча лицо от прохожих и босые ноги от ветра, и это выражение лица всегда казалось ему неясным, но сейчас это возвышенное милосердие и спокойствие было обращено именно и только на него. Он чувствовал себя грязным, низким, _грешным_ перед тем, кто сейчас на него смотрел, и продолжать существовать в своём бездействии для него уже было невозможно. 

— Ференк… — тон Вальжана был чрезвычайно мягок, — я не святой отец и не могу назначить тебе епитимью. 

— Что-нибудь, что угодно, — пробормотал Жавер почти про себя, подхватывая кисти рук Жана Вальжана и, взяв их в свои ладони, прижимаясь к ним лбом. 

Возможно, в тишине Вальжаном были произнесены слова молитвы, прежде чем он заговорил, обращаясь к Жаверу. 

— Сходи со мной и Козеттой на службу. Этого будет достаточно. 

Жавер, закрыв глаза, опустил голову. 

Жан высвободил свои руки и, проведя ими по чёрным и жёстким волосам Ференка, их убрал, снова вернулся к тазу с водой, переместил его подножию кровати, потом прибрался на столе и привёл в порядок зелья. 

— Сегодня ночью я буду в Бюро.

— Приходи после на Плюмэ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> оставляйте отзывы это очень важно и очень помогает


	61. Весть от ворона

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ещё чуть-чуть и скоро конец...

— Я возвращаюсь в школу. 

Они сидели в гостиной. Полнолуние прошло вчера, Жавер всё ещё чувствовал во всем теле слабость, но надежда на то, что ещё месяц он сможет спокойно существовать и функционировать, давала вздохнуть спокойно. Бюро по магическим существам отменно справлялось со своей задачей, и ему удалось без больших потерь провести там ночь. 

Сегодня днем он заходил в храм Сен-Поль-Сен-Луи вместе с Вальжаном и Козеттой на воскресную мессу. Конечно, после ночи обращения он через раз клевал носом, однако несколько фраз из проповеди священника привлекли его внимание, вместе с полустёршейся надписью на стене храма _"Французская Республика или смерть"_ , которую он задумчиво разглядывал. 

— Я завтра возвращаюсь в школу, — сказал Жан Вальжан, наблюдая за огнём в камине, — мне предложили продолжать работу преподавателем травологии.

Жавер молчал, разглядывая, как тёплые блики подсвечивают лицо Вальжана, морщины у глаз, морщины, очерчивающие губы, как поблескивает белоснежная седина. 

— Мы с Козеттой уезжаем с утра через северный вокзал, здесь остаётся мадам Туссен. 

— Вот как. 

Это было неожиданно. Не то, чтобы Жавер рассчитывал на то, чтобы эти дни длились бесконечно, чтобы это лето растянулось на ещё несколько лет, десятилетий, но теперь на него нагрянуло чувство беспокойства безо всякой причины. 

Жан Вальжан оглянулся на него, внимательно всматриваясь в то, как он нервно закусил губу, хмурясь и смотря в ковёр. 

Оба молчали. В конце концов, что было говорить? Слёзных расставаний между ними быть не могло, учтивой вежливости, как между знакомыми, тоже. _Кем они друг другу были?_

— На Рождество мы вернёмся на пару недель, — добавил Вальжан. 

— Хорошо, — кратко отозвался Жавер. 

— Если хочешь, можешь остаться жить здесь, пока нас нет. 

— Я подумаю. 

Помолчав немного, Жавер все же обратился с вопросом:

— Под какой фамилией ты вернёшься? 

Вопрос, как оказалось, попал прямо в точку. Жан Вальжан вздохнул, садясь в кресле чуть удобнее. 

— Не знаю. Наверняка уже разнеслась масса слухов о суде, и хоть месье Дюмон и пригласил меня обратно, боюсь, родители учеников будут против, когда узнают, кто преподает их детям. 

Эта мысль не была безосновательной. Разумность месье директора, конечно, под вопрос не ставилась, однако присутствие бывшего заключённого, ещё и на срок девятнадцати лет, на преподавательской должности могло нервировать, и это было резонно. 

Но несправедливо. 

Жавер, осторожно протянув руку, положил её на кисть Жана Вальжана, лежащую на подлокотнике кресла, и слегка её сжал. 

Тот сначала посмотрел на него удивлённо, потом улыбнулся, с сомнением поначалу, но потом закрыл глаза и откинулсяь на спинку кресла, не размыкая соединённых рук. 

Сегодня почему-то не спалось дольше обычного, несмотря на то, что у него под боком тихо дремал Жан Вальжан, закинув на него руку. Жавер наблюдал за лунным светом, падающим из окна, и не размышлял в тишине ни о чём.


	62. От любви до ненависти

Наступили зимние каникулы. После успешной сдачи экзаменов и Йольского бала половина студентов разъехалась. Жан снова пытался уговорить его поехать с ним в Фавероль, и Ференк снова отказался, ссылаясь на работу в Министерстве, однако отказался он с большей частью сомнений; возможно, когда бы Жан его снова пригласил, он окончательно бы сдался. 

Наступал 1893 год. 

В Министерстве привычно дел было невпроворот, дела были мелкие и несерьёзные, по большей части поручения Шабулье, но это была какая-никакая работа, и он получал за неё деньги, пусть и гроши. 

После возвращения в школу за несколько дней до начала учёбы он прошёлся по общежитию, пытаясь найти Жана Вальжана, однако ни его самого, ни вещей он не нашёл. Это было странным, обычно он возвращался с каникул несколько загодя, чтобы успеть подготовиться к учебному году (ну, и чтобы они вместе могли спокойно провести несколько дней просто так, без уроков и лекций). 

Его тревога усилилась, когда в первое учебное утро Жана Вальжана всё ещё не было, как и любой весточки от него.

Всю неделю он провел в тревожном ожидании, однако новостей не было никаких. 

Во вторник следующей недели он подошел к месье Ларошу, заведующему Дуэльным клубом, с которым у него сложились наиболее доверительные отношения. На его вопрос, что случилось со студентом шестого курса Жаном Вальжаном, тот вздохнул, опуская глаза и качая головой. 

— Мне жаль Вам это сообщать, месье Жавер, но, к сожалению, Ваш друг оступился в своих действиях и свернул с верного пути. Вчера было судебное заседание, по итогам которого месье Вальжан был приговорён к тюремному заключению по обвинению в ограблении не-магов и нарушении Статута о секретности. Надеюсь, Вы будете благоразумны и не будете разглашать этой информации остальным студентам. 

Из кабинета Ференк вышел как обухом по голове ударенный, не совсем видя, что перед ним происходит, и, выйдя во внутренний двор, остановился там, у фонтана. Свежий воздух голову прочистить не помогал, и Ференк всё так же стоял, смотря сквозь гравий под собственными ногами. 

Вот как. Судебное заседание. Ограбление. Нарушение Статута. Тюремное заключение. 

Слова наваливались друг на друга, как горные глыбы, и заваливали ему грудь, мешая дышать. Он зажмурился и тут же потёр переносицу, смахивая горячие слёзы, тут же высохнувшие. 

Станет он плакать, да, конечно. К чёрту. 

Его _друг_ , теперь это слово он выплёвывал с презрением, оказался преступником, ну конечно, с кем же он ещё мог бы найти общий язык. Сын цыганки и оборотня, сам оборотень в придачу… Никто не удивился бы тому, что его побратима посадили, а в первую очередь не должен удивляться он сам. 

В конце концов, чего он ожидал? 

Чистой, не омрачнённой ничем дружбы? Веры в то, что он достоин такого, что для него такое возможно? Что за глупость. 

Глупость, и не более того. И думать об этом ему больше не стоит. 

Шестой курс Ференк Жавер закончил с отличием, как потом и школу. Отвлекаться ему уже было не на что.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> отзывы и фидбек это хорошо...


	63. Можно жить без друзей, но нельзя без соседей

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> скоро всё... скоро все.
> 
> если вы оставите отзыв или фидбек в твиттере это пнет меня дописать последние главы

Дом опустел. И по ночам спалось ему плохо по непонятной причине. Но возвращаться к себе он не хотел. В любом случае, те довольно скромные апартаменты были выделены ему Министерством и платить за них не приходилось. 

С утра никого не было в саду, и потихоньку привычка заходить туда по утрам утратила свой смысл — цветы отцветали, деревья желтели и рыжели, а иногда дождь заливал землю и превращал её в вязкую грязь. 

Работа была рутиной, дело контрабандистов он передал другому аврору, поскольку в Париже опять появились слухи об оппозиционной Министерству подпольной организации, занимающейся мелкими преступлениями против не-магов и оставляющей надписи _"Ради общего блага"_. Для начала Жавер проверил родственников всех уже известных ему преступников, которые находились уже за решёткой, в частности, Фалько Трембле, того координатора, впервые им встреченного в Гулу и арестованного при попытке покушения на жизнь президента. Трембле был связан с одной достаточно громкой аристократической фамилией Лестрейндж, и они определённо вызывали у Жавера подозрения. Однако подобраться к ним сейчас было практически невозможно, учитывая то, что семейство Лестрейндж было довольно обширным и его члены проживали не только во Франции, но и в Великобритании, посему Жавер пока останавливался на личностях более мелких и доступных. 

Несмотря на рутину, сложное и заковыристое расследование помогало держать мысли в узде и не давать им разбредаться, особенно в сторону Жана Вальжана и его отсутствия. 

От последнего регулярно приходили письма — в конце каждой недели. Он рассказывал, что на место Жавера наняли другого преподавателя, значительно более мягкого, и что студенты явно расслабились на ЗОТИ — последний зачёт был сдан кое-как, в частности, Дени Грантером, который, кажется, вовсе перестал учиться, хоть и выпускник, и ему грозит остаться на второй год. Эпонина Тенардье по слухам взяла свою младшую сестру под покровительство, и Козетта, даром что младше, тоже стала вступаться за последнюю, чувства справедливости и упрямства ей не занимать. _"Кого-то мне это напоминает"_ — шутливо вписывает Вальжан, но мысль не продолжает. Винда Розье в школу не вернулась, что к лучшему — и для нее, и для всех остальных студентов. Идеалистический кружок студентов во главе с Этьенном Анжольрасом, теперь шестикурсником, все ещё (удивительно) не распался, но они убрали из своей повестки ту злосчастную фразу _"ради общего блага"_. Дуэльный клуб чувствует себя не очень хорошо, но благодаря его крепко сбитой структуре и организации, а также постоянным участникам, дуэли всё так же проходят в три часа по субботам, а судят их каждый раз разные преподаватели, у кого освобождается время. Мариус Понмерси не прекращает бедокурить и недавно уронил на себя целый шкаф в библиотеке, а пока его оттуда аккуратно доставали, он только нервно смеялся и хлопал глазами. Самого Жана Вальжана приняли там под настоящим именем, но все студенты, кроме первокурсников, так и кличут его Фошлеваном. Жалоб от родителей пока не было, ну, или они все приходили директору и не выходили за рамки его кабинета. Хорошо ли то, плохо ли — пока непонятно. 

Жавер сначала ответов не писал, не видел смысла, но после пары напоминаний в конце писем ( _"Хотелось бы услышать, как обстоят дела в Париже", "Как дом? Как сад?", "Черкни пару фраз"_ ) начал писать сначала краткие ответы в виде изложения фактов случившегося, обычно выглядевшие как новостная сводка, а потом, после пары уточняющих вопросов и намёков на то, что хотелось бы прочитать, как у него самого дела, стал расписывать более подробно даже дела над которыми работал в данный момент, возможно, даже слишком подробно, балансируя на грани запрета на огласку. Постепенно в письма просачивались такие обыденные вещи, как мелкое расстройство от прохудившихся сапог, которым уже магия не помогает, или сильный ветер, обломавший ветки яблони. О последнем Жавер писал аккуратно и с намеренным указанием на плюсы того события — ветка была увешана крупными яблоками и мадам Туссен сделала из них массу варенья, настолько много, что от его количества начинает подташнивать, одному ему столько не осилить. И он, конечно, ни слова о том не написал, но в ответном письме читалось между строк, что по нему тоже скучают. 

То было очередное странное чувство, но растерянности и паники оно больше не приносило. 

В один из ноябрьских вечеров он вернулся необычайно рано с работы, что мадам Туссен ещё не легла в кровать, а тихо звенела посудой в кухне, что-то себе напевая. Из-за вынужденного одинокого сожительства Жавер и она несколько сблизились, и теперь утренний кофе с газетой не приносил такого дискомфорта. Так и сейчас, когда она накрывала на стол, Жавер таки решился завести разговор. 

— Мадам, можно ли поинтересоваться, как Вы познакомились с месье… Фошлеваном? — он решил использовать это имя, будучи неуверенным, насколько посвящена была Туссен в жизнь Жана Вальжана. 

— Познакомились… — женщина повторила слово, задумываясь, после чего продолжила, изредка заикаясь на словах. — Вы, месье Жавер, наверняка знаете, что у него есть привычка помогать всем попавшим в беду, так же он помог мне и моей дочери. 

Она заколебалась, словно бы не решаясь что-то сказать. 

— Месье Жавер, нижайше прошу прощения, но у Вас есть… дар? — последнее слово прозвучало очень тихо, и Туссен, очень пристально смотря, ждала ответа. 

Жавер, напрягшись, поднял руку к нагрудному карману и, доставая волшебную палочку, показал её край. 

— Вы имеете в виду?... 

— Да, да! Ну хорошо, а то я уж боялась! — Туссен словно бы стала в разы открытее и свободнее, широко заулыбавшись. — Месье Фошлеван ведь такой же и милая мадемуазель Козетта. 

— А Вы? — задал встречный вопрос Жавер, убирая руку обратно. 

— Я — нет, но моя дочь одарённая. То было до того, как я поступила сюда на службу, ей было около одиннадцати лет, когда вокруг неё начала твориться чертовщина. И один из таких моментов произошёл на улице. Месье Фошлеван проходил мимо вместе с мадемуазель и заметил, а заметив, тут же поспешил к нам, увёл нас в дом и… — она развела руками, намекая на дальнейший разговор. — Это было около трёх лет назад. 

Жавер задумчиво кивнул, отпивая любезно поставленный Туссен перед ним чай. Не то, чтобы он был удивлён. 

— После того через пару дней к нам пришли люди в форме, похожей на Вашу, и говорили о том же. Сейчас моя девочка в школе, месье Фошлеван обещал за ней присматривать. Она уж на четвёртом году должна быть… Я в этом сама не смыслю, что в наших университетах, что в ваших школах, но рада, что дочке повезло. Говорят, у вас в обществе женщинам легче… 

Что правда, то правда, в волшебном обществе равноправие было уже давно, Жавер не помнил точной даты совета, установившего равные права, но закону тому было уже несколько веков. 

Он погрузился в молчание, ужиная, а без дополнительных вопросов и Туссен замолчала. 

— Я спрошу у месье Фошлевана, как поживает Ваша дочь, — произнёс он, уже вставая из-за стола и быстро уходя, не дожидаясь благодарности и даже почти от неё сбегая. 

Они должны были приехать на Йоль, на Рождество, до которых оставалось полтора месяца.


	64. Время прощать

Вокруг стоял типичный вокзальный гомон, всюду сновали люди, пассажиры, проводники, носильщики, иногда его кто-то задевал локтем, Жавер лишь морщился и нервно расправлял плащ, тут же возвращаясь глазами к толпящимся у поезда, пытаясь разглядеть знакомую седину или редингот.

В груди что-то дернулось птицей, стоило ему заметить выходящего из поезда мужчину в потрепанном плаще и шляпе, держащего за руку девочку, одетой так, что она даже несколько напоминала куколку. Они протолкнулись через плотную колонну спешащих людей, мужчина отрицательно махнул рукой подбежавшему носильщику багажа, после поднимая два внушительно выглядящих чемодана самостоятельно. 

Жавер одёрнул перчатки на руках, почему-то чувствуя себя близко к тому состоянию, в котором пребывал перед какими-нибудь экзаменами в своей юности. 

Пара приближалась к концу перрона, где, собственно, стоял Жавер, будто охраняя проход в здание вокзала. Количество людей вокруг них редело, а значит, и шли они быстрее. 

А потом Жан Вальжан заметил и его, в привычной тёмной одежде стоящего у дверей. 

Он исключительно не понимал, как можно через один взгляд почувствовать, словно его окатили водой в лицо, взгляд удивлённый, обрадованный, чуть тоскливый. И Жан Вальжан прибавил шагу, а потом уже в десяти шагах и вовсе опустил чемоданы и, переходя на бег, налетел на него, чуть ли не сбивая с ног, зажимая в объятиях, поднимая на пару сантиметров от земли, а поставив обратно, расцеловывая в щеки, крепко держа за предплечья. 

Мягко говоря, Ференк Жавер был несколько шокирован после такого приветствия. 

Впрочем, еле опомнившись, он аккуратно снял руки Вальжана с себя (однако, оставляя их у себя в ладонях и придерживая пальцами в перчатках) и заговорил, чуть потрескавшимся голосом. 

— Думаю, я могу помочь с чемоданами. Тебе не стоит таскать столько в одиночку, даже при твоих возможностях. 

Жан Вальжан сначала удивлённо поднял брови на такое приветствие после четырёх месяцев разлуки, но потом сдержал смех, лишь улыбнувшись в белую бороду. 

— И тебе доброго утра. 

— И тебе, — повторил за ним Жавер, наконец разъединяя руки, чтобы направиться к оставленной поклаже. Козетта, радостно улыбавшаяся, резво кивнула, на что он ответил тем же, поднимая один из чемоданов. 

Он выпросил себе отгул на один день, чтобы встретить с вокзала Вальжана и Козетту, приезжающих на зимние каникулы. Сегодня было ровно двадцать четвёртое декабря, потому что Козетта попросила прибыть в Париж на Рождество — в прошлый раз, в прошлом году этого не вышло, и у Жана Вальжана не было сердца, чтобы ей отказать. 

Сразу при выходе на привокзальную прощадь он подозвал карету, и всю дорогу то Козетта, то Вальжан рассказывали о произошедшем за последние дни в школе: об экзаменах, о бале, о неизбежны казусах. 

— Хочу заметить, в этот раз Йольский бал прошёл спокойнее, — посмеялся Вальжан, отряхивая с плеч мелкий, но обильный снег, заметавший Париж. 

Жавер едва заметно улыбнулся. Было ли это улыбкой в обычном понимании слова? Нет, но, замечая разгладившуюся морщину между бровей и тихое выражение глаз, Жан Вальжан точно знал, что это улыбка. 

Дом был украшен. Не с таким уровнем заботы, конечно, как обычно, в конце концов, Жавер постоянно пропадал на работе, а мадам Туссен, при всей её прилежности и любви к этому жилищу, не смогла бы развесить всё нужное убранство, как то делали месье и мадемуазель Фошлеван. Поэтому Козетта с присущей ей бойкостью тут же принялась за дело. 

Жавер, подняв чемоданы наверх, в коридор к спальням, вернулся обратно, тут же принимая от Туссен чашку горячего чая (весьма кстати после дороги через практически весь город), а рядом с ним в соседнее кресло опустился и Вальжан, чуть более вымотанный и с явным облегчением выдохнувший при возвращении домой. 

— Как вы здесь жили? — обратился он к Жаверу, голосом чуть тише, чтобы не тревожить Козетту лишний раз. 

Жавер в ответ неопределённо пожал плечами. 

— Несколько… пусто. 

Он ограничился всего двумя словами, но, по сути, больше он ничего сказать и не мог. Не только дом был пуст без лязганья садовых инструментов, шелеста страниц книг и тихого девичьего пения, но и ему было пусто в душе. А сейчас вот нет. 

Они молчали, но то было уютным. Козетта развешивала бусы на скромной ёлке, которую Жавер по настоятельной просьбе Туссен вчера помогал принести, иногда спрашивала совета, и тогда Жан Вальжан, не вставая с места, показывал рукой, где ещё осталось свободное место. 

Жавер чувствовал себя удивительно спокойно. Словно детали механизма, его окружающего, щелкнули и встали на свои места, словно всё было так, как должно было быть. 

— Знаешь, мне это напоминает… о Рождестве, давно, в Фавероле, — тихо, почти неслышно проговорил Вальжан. 

В Фавероле. Когда он был юношей, у него была большая семья, Жавер это помнил. Не-маговская семья, конечно, они отмечали Рождество с особой любовью. 

_Семья._

Это слово, пришедшее с волной мыслей, зацепилось и осталось в голове, как мелкий камень, который вынесло на берег. Но сказать его он не осмеливался. 

Семья. 

— Что ж, — внезапно засобирался Жан Вальжан и встал с кресла, — время позднее, пора и мне что-нибудь сделать. 

С этими словами он достал из нагрудного кармана волшебную палочку, взял её поудобнее в руку, будто сомневаясь, бросил взгляд на Жавер, который недоумевающе за ним наблюдал, и, слегка усмехнувшись, ею взмахнул. 

Козетта тут же отшатнулась от ёлки, успев повесить последние игрушки, и с явным предвкушением смотрела на своего отца. Тот же забормотал себе под нос заклинание. 

Воздух вокруг ёлки засверкал золотым, из него выступили силуэты зачарованных свечей, оседающие на зелёных ветвях-лапах, остальная же комната погрузилась в темноту помощью Туссен. 

До полуночи было ещё несколько часов.


	65. У века каждого на зверя страшного найдется свой однажды волкодав

Когда Жавер в очередной раз попал в передрягу и имел неосторожность в письме упомянуть о том, что его освободили на пару дней от службы из-за полученных повреждений, он, казалось бы, не должен был удивляться тому, что на следующее утро его на пороге комнаты встретил Жан Вальжан, смертельно серьёзно на него смотрящий. 

— Вальжан, — он даже не сразу сообразил, что ему сказать, кроме имени, — что… Почему?.. 

Тот лишь вздохнул, укоризненно качая головой. 

— Я не мог оставаться в школе, прочитав, что у тебя какие-то проблемы. Я взял отгул на пару дней, чтобы тебя проведать, — признался он честно, смотря в пол. 

Жавер молчал. Потом закрыл лицо рукой, поджимая губы, что можно было бы понять, как знак недовольства, однако… Край его губ подёргивался, словно от сдерживаемого смеха. 

— Ференк… 

Жан Вальжан поднял на него взгляд, хмуря брови. 

— Нет, нет, я.. — Жавер глубоко вздохнул, часто моргая, — это мелочь, на самом деле, всего лишь нога подвела, медики сказали дать зажить без помощи магии, вот и всё. — Он пожал плечами. 

Вальжан молчал, разглядывая его, стоящего в проёме двери, в расстёгнутой на одну пуговицу рубашке, наполовину завязанном шейном платке и штанах. 

— Так и написал бы прямо. Это лучше, чем увиливать за канцелярскими формулировками. 

И что-то в тоне голоса Жаверу послышалось юношеской, почти детской обидой, несерьёзной, которая легко канёт в лету, потому что прощение уже пришло. 

В какой-то момент они решили (точнее, Жан Вальжан предложил, а Жавер не воспротивился), что первый подправит свое расписание в школе, чтобы возвращаться на выходные в Париж и проводить два дня дома. Конечно, Жавер не сказал ни слова, а что он мог сказать? Отказываться от возможности провести время в приятной ему компании, от возможности спать в спокойствии (он наконец понял, от чего зависело качество его сна, ответ его поразил и привёл в смятение), да ещё его отказ мог Жана обидеть, как он мог так поступить? Не мог. Поэтому промолчал в знак согласия. 

К тому же наступала весна, а значит приходило время будить сад от зимнего забытья. Сам Жавер этим возможности заниматься не имел, как и мадам Туссен, а Жан Вальжан свой сад слишком ценил, чтобы оставлять его на волю судьбы. 

Поэтому с первым таянием снега он вышел в сад с лопатой и некоторыми семенами, которые следовало посадить раньше всего. 

С его визитами было ощущение, что время текло быстрее, и уже проходил май. Прошли и экзамены в школе, вскоре вернулась Козетта, что-то задорно лепетавшая про своего нового друга несколькими курсами старше ( _"Он немного рассеян и не всегда знает, чего желает, но в общем он очень приятный юноша!", "Вальжан, не говори мне, что это…", тяжёлый вздох со его стороны, "Месье Понмерси…"_ ), говорила она и что хотела бы его пригласить в гости сюда. Жавер бы посмотрел на лицо мальчишки, когда бы Мариус пришёл к своей подруге и увидел там своего бывшего преподавателя по ЗОТИ, а последний бы точно приложил все усилия, чтобы ни слова не говоря дать юноше понять, что стоит ему сделать хоть одно неверное движение, его ждёт кара, которой он даже представить себе не может. 

И несмотря на те опасения, которые внушало его нынешнее расследование об организации Геллерта Гриндевальда и о его сторонниках, он впервые осознал себя человеком, у которого тоже было свое место в мире. Не оборотень, ушедший в Авроры ради того, чтобы пусть быть вне общества, но не снизу, а сверху, а просто… кто-то, у кого есть дом, куда можно вернуться, где его примут и предложат плечо и объятия, чтобы выдохнуть от назойливых тревог. 

Тот "второй", незнакомый путь, который он выбрал когда-то, стоя во внутреннем дворе школы, оказался верным, и в том у него уже сомнений не было. 

Жизнь шла своим чередом, и шестое июня тысяча девятьсот двадцать первого года ничем не напоминало события прошлогодней давности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> всем спасибо, что читали!! фидбек это приятно, надеюсь, вам понравилось, всех люблю целую обнимаю


End file.
